Mac & Stephen: Winter Chaos
by Coven-Leader-Carlisle-Cullen
Summary: Es ist Winter in New York und ein langes Wochenende! Stephen macht Pläne für einen Familienausflug, die erstmal nicht wirklich Jedem gefallen. David ist am aller wenigsten begeistert und zeigt das seinem Vater bei jeder Gelegenheit, die sich ihm bietet. Daran, dass Handeln leider auch immer Konsequenzen hat, denkt der frustrierte David irgenwann nicht mehr. Warning: Spanking!
1. Fights on Friday

**Titel:** Winter Chaos

**Reihe:** mac&stephen

**Fandom:** CSI NY

**Timeline:** Nach der Hochzeit und dem Umzug ...

**Rating:** P-16 Slash

**Genre:**Family/General/Drama/Romance

**Warning:** Spanking in Kapiteln! ... mm Sex Szenen!

**Disclaimer:**

Mir gehören die Charaktere: Dr. Stephen Connors, sowie seine Söhne Alex und David, außerdem Detective Mac Taylors Sohn Jason Taylor!

Detective Mac Taylorgehört natürlich auch nicht mir, sondern CBS und dem Duo Bruckheimer/Zuiker!

Auch wenn diese Story jetzt doch sehr lang geworden ist für meine "One-Shot Verhältnisse" ist sie trotzdem **NICHT DIE****FORTSETZUNG** meiner zweiten Geschichte _Trouble_aus der _mac&stephen Reihe!_Es ist eine eigenständige Geschichte!

**AN:** So liebe Freunde! Lange hat es gedauert, aber jetzt gibt es endlich wieder etwas neues von Mac und Stephen zu lesen! Hauptcharakter in dieser Geschichte sind Stephen und David :D Viel Spass mit _Winter Chaos!_ Eure Vanessa

**Warning:** Eine kleine Spanking-Szene in diesem ersten Kapitel! Wer das nicht mag, bitte nicht weiter lesen!

* * *

Februar. Freitag Abend, kurz vor halb sieben! Die Jungs waren in ihren Zimmern und machten Hausaufgaben oder spielten mit der Spielekonsole. Mac hatte heute Morgen die Steaks aus dem Tiefkühler geholt und auf der Arbeitsplatte in der Küche zum Auftauen bereit gelegt. Dann war er zur Arbeit gefahren und vor einer halben Stunde zurück gekommen. Sein Ehemann war schon früher wieder zu Hause gewesen.

Stephen hatte seine Schicht bereits um sieben Uhr begonnen und da kein akuter Notfall reingekommen war, konnte der praktische Arzt mal pünktlich Feierabend machen und ins Wochenende starten!

Jetzt hockte er in bequemer Jeans und grauem Pullover auf seinem Sofa und redete mit Mac, der auf dem Couchtisch Platz genommen hatte und noch immer sein blaues Hemd und Jackett trug. Er wollte gleich duschen gehen und sich umziehen, doch Stephen hatte ihn vorab sprechen wollen. Und zwar allein. Hier im Wohnzimmer.

"Also was ist los, Hase," fragte der ältere Mann schmunzelnd. "Hat mein Sohn irgendwie Ärger gemacht?"

Im Hintergrund flimmerte der Fernseher. Den Ton hatte Stephen vorab auf _stumm_ geschaltet.

"Nein, nein," gab der Arzt sofort zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist es nicht! ... Was hälst du davon, wenn wir an diesem Wochenende mal wegfahren?"

Mac atmete erleichtert auf und lächelte seinen Ehemann an. "Nur wir beide?"

"Nicht direkt ... Ich dachte an einen kleinen Familienausflug," begann der Arzt zu erklären und kratzte sich am Hals, während er überlegte, wie er Mac die Neuigkeiten so schonend wie möglich beibringen konnte. Er sah ihm liebevoll in die Augen und öffnete wieder den Mund. "Wir haben lange nichts mehr als richtige Familie unternommen, findest du nicht?"

Der Polizist streckte eine Hand aus, nahm dann vorsichtig Stephen's linke Hand in seine und strich liebevoll über die Handfläche.

"Was genau hast du vor, Schätzchen," fragte er dann leise, während er die Hand betrachtete. Dann ein kurzer, aber gezielter Blick in das Gesicht von Stephen! "Du weisst schon, was dieses Wochenende, beziehungsweise kurz danach ist, oder?"

"Ja, ein freies Wochenende für uns und wir haben Montag und auch Dienstag frei!"

Taylor schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und ließ die Hand seines Mannes los. "Probiers mal mit ... _Valentinstag_?"

"Und unsere Kinder haben Montag und Dienstag frei wegen dem Lehrerausflug und der Konferenz! Das ist doch perfekt, Liebling! Wir fahren Morgen und kommen Dienstag Abend zurück!"

Nachdenklich und auch etwas irritiert senkte Mac den Kopf und schlug sich mit beiden Händen vor das Gesicht. Weshalb wollte Stephen unbedingt dieses Wochenende und auch noch am Valentinstag verreisen? Und weshalb überfiel er ihn so damit und warum hatte er alles schon geplant?

Mac schnaufte und nahm die Hände wieder herunter, die er dann auf seine Knie fallen ließ. "Warum willst du ausgerechnet _dieses_ Wochenende weg, Stevie und wohin willst du überhaupt bei der Kälte?"

Stephen tat überrascht ... "Hab ich das noch nicht erwähnt?!"

"Nein," gab Taylor zurück. "Hast du nicht!"

Im ersten Stock hörte man eine Zimmertür und dann hastige Schritte. Stephen und Mac drehten sich um und blickten in die Lobby. Die Schiebetür des Wohnzimmers hatten sie offen gelassen. Kurz darauf war Alex' Stimme zu hören.

"Dad? Wann gibt es Essen?"

"Später," rief Mac laut zurück und sah dann wieder Stephen in die Augen. "Du möchtest nicht nach _Miami_ oder?"

Die Tür im Obergeschoß wurde wieder geschlossen.

Kopfschütteln. "Nein, ich hab da was gefunden, was spottbillig ist und wo wir gut versorgt werden. Die Unterkunft kostet uns fast nichts und wir brauchen eigentlich nur Geld um uns Ski oder einen Bob zu mieten, aber das steht auch noch nicht fe-"

"_Ski_," unterbrach der Leiter des CSI ihn sofort und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. "Warte! Du möchtest jetzt nicht nach Vermont oder?"

Stephen faltete die Hände ineinander. "Warum nicht?! Ob wir bei der Kälte hier bleiben oder aber wegfahren und eine schöne Schneelandschaft genießen können ist ja wohl ein riesen Unterschied! Wir haben Sport, gutes Essen, einen Kamin, wir können die Kinder abgeben ..."

"Stopp," unterbrach Taylor ihn wieder und hob jetzt eine Hand in die Luft. "Es ist dort arschkalt! Und ich denke mal, den kleinen, aber gravierenden Punkt, dass deine Ex dort wohnt und arbeitet hast du auch bedacht?!"

"Ja, klar ... Das ist ja der Hauptgrund warum ich mit euch dorthin will."

"Was heisst das, Steve?"

Connors biss sich vorsichtig auf die Lippen, bevor er Mac antwortete. "Weisst du? Sue hat mich heute auf der Arbeit angerufen und gefragt ob wir für ein paar Tage rauf kommen wollen. Zum Entspannen und Skifahren!"

"Und du hast sofort zugesagt ohne mit mir darüber zu reden? _Super_!"

Mac erhob sich sauer vom Tisch und machte ein paar hastige Schritte durch das Wohnzimmer und auf die Lobby zu. Natürlich folgte Stephen ihm sofort und hielt ihn dann sanft am Ärmel des schwarzen Jacketts fest, so dass sein Mann sich zu ihm umdrehte.

"Schätzchen? Ich habe nicht zugesagt, okay," verteidigte sich der Arzt leise und mitfühlend. "Das würde ich nie tun! Ich habe ihr am Telefon zugesichert, dass ich mit dir rede und das tue ich jetzt!"

Taylor starrte ihn an. "Sie ist deine Ex, Stephen!" _Und in Gedanken hast du sehr wohl zugesagt ..._

"Und die _Mutter_ meiner Kinder ..."

"Ja," seufzte Mac und strich sich mit der Hand durch die kurzen Haare. "Du musst Sue nachher noch anrufen und sagen, ob wir kommen oder?"

Stephen nickte. Sein Mann seufzte noch mal, nahm dann Stephen vorsichtig an den Schultern, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund.

"Ich geh jetzt duschen und denke noch mal drüber nach ..."

"Was bitte musst du da denn nachdenken, Mac," fragte der Arzt bissig und nahm beleidigt seinen Kopf zurück.

"Wie gesagt, ich gehe jetzt duschen!"

Mac wandte sich um, ging die drei Stufen hinauf, durchquerte die hell erleuchtete Lobby und sprang dann die Wendeltreppe hinauf in den ersten Stock.

Sein Ehemann hatte ihm nachgesehen. Natürlich hatte sich Stephen bereits gedacht, dass Mac diese spontane Idee hinauf nach Vermont zu fahren und dort ein ganzes Wochenende mit den Kindern und seiner Ex-Frau zu verbringen, nicht gerade gut aufnehmen würde, doch Stephen hatte nicht vor, ganze vier Tage hier in Woodside zu bleiben.

Er wollte mal etwas anderes sehen und erleben und da er bereits seit ein paar Jahren nicht mehr dort oben gewesen war, hatte ihn Susan's Anruf sehr gefreut. Und insgeheim hoffte er jetzt natürlich, dass Mac ihm zu Liebe die Reise auf sich nehmen würde.

* * *

Etwas später trat Mac in einem schwarzen T-Shirt und Boxershorts aus dem Badezimmer auf den Flur. Kurz rieb er sich mit den Fingerspitzen durch das noch nasse Haar, seufzte leise und spazierte langsam hinüber zu dem Elternschlafzimmer, wo die Tür offen stand.

Er öffnete den großen Kleiderschrank, den er sich mit Stephen teilte, nahm eine blaue Jeans, Socken und einen Pullover heraus und zog sich weiter an, als er plötzlich ein leises Klopfen an der Tür hörte. Schnell legte er das paar Socken auf das gemachte Bett zurück und drehte sich um. Jason stand im Türrahmen und sah fragend zu seinem Vater hinüber.

"Ha-habt ihr euch gestritten, Dad," fragte der 17-Jährige vorsichtig und machte einen Schritt auf das Bett zu.

Mac ließ sich auf der Matratze und grauen Decke nieder und fummelte die Socken auseinander.

"Wieso," fragte er dann zurück und versuchte nicht ganz so genervt zu klingen, wie er im Moment war.

Er schlüpfte in den ersten Socken, sah beiläufig auf den Digitalwecker neben dem Bett und zog sich dann den zweiten Socken über die Zehen. Jason beobachtete ihn ein paar Sekunden.

"Ehm, weil ich dachte, dass du heute Abend kochst und wir Steaks, Pommes und Salat machen?"

"Ja, machen wir auch!"

"Und wieso will Stephen dann Pizza bestellen und hat die Steaks gerade wieder in den Tiefkühler geräumt? Ich hab gedacht, dass man aufgetautes Fleisch nicht wieder einfrieren darf?! Oder stimmt das nicht?"

Mac stand auf und runzelte die Stirn. "Er macht was?"

Schulterzucken. Jason machte ein Gesicht und drehte sich wieder um. "Ja, keine Ahnung! Ich war gerade unten und da hat er mir die Pizzakarte vor die Nase gehalten und ich soll David und Alex fragen, was die wollen!"

Genervt trat der Cop neben seinen Sohn, nahm ihn an der Schulter und scheuchte ihn liebevoll aber bestimmt aus dem Raum. Mac zog die Tür hinter sich zu, ging über den Flur, während Jason wieder in sein Zimmer verschwand, doch die Tür offen ließ. Die Stereoanlage sprang an!

Kurz warf der Mann einen Blick zurück, trat dann aber doch die Wendeltreppe hinunter und schlüpfte dort in seine Hausschuhe, die unter der Gaderobe auf dem blank-geputzten Parkettboden standen. Zielsicher machte er sich schließlich auf den Weg in die helle Küche, wo sein Mann mit dem Hintern an der Anrichte lehnte und tatsächlich die Pizzakarte in den Fingern hielt, die er eingehend studierte.

Mac öffnete den Mund und trat direkt vor Stephen, der ihn jedoch nicht beachtete. "Was ist denn bitte jetzt los?!"

"Wieso," fragte der Arzt launisch zurück, ohne seinen Blick von der Karte zu nehmen.

Mac legte einen Finger auf die obere Kante der Papierkarte und drückte sie herunter, bis Stephen ihm in die Augen sah.

"Wieso legst du die Steaks, die wir heute machen wollten wieder in die Kühlung zurück, Steve?!"

"Weil ich keine Lust mehr auf _Steak_ hab!"

Der Leiter des CSI New York knirschte mit den Zähnen und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben - doch es gelang ihm nicht wirklich. Er zog Stephen die Speisekarte aus den Fingern, klappte sie zusammen und knallte sie auf die saubere Anrichte.

"Hör bitte auf mit dem Scheiß," fauchte Taylor laut. "Ich werde jetzt die Steaks wieder rausholen und dann machen wir Steaks! Jason hat sich die ganze Woche drauf gefreut, okay?!"

"Mach was du willst, Mac!"

Stephen schob sich von der Anrichte und der Spüle weg, zog einen Stuhl unter dem Tisch hervor und setzte sich genervt und ohne noch ein weiteres Wort an Mac zu richten hin. Er wollte sich beruhigen, doch wusste auch, dass das erstmal nicht möglich war. Beide hatten sich in ihrem Frust und Ärger ziemlich hochgeschaukelt und niemand wollte jetzt gerne nachgeben. Stephen nicht, da es um seine Ex-Frau ging und die er gerne noch mal sehen würde und Mac nicht, der jedesmal etwas eifersüchtig wurde, wenn es um Susan ging.

Minuten verstrichen. Taylor hatte inzwischen die Pfanne auf den Herd gestellt, genügend Butter hineingegeben und die fünf Hüftsteaks darin kräftig angebraten, so dass die ganze Küche nach Fett und Fleisch roch. Danach waren die leckeren, dünnen Pommes auf einem Blech im Backofen gelandet. Stephen hatte zwar auch mal eine Friteuse angeschafft, aber bei der Backofenvariante war alles etwas fettfreier. Mac stellte die Platte etwas kleiner ein, nahm dann zwei Weingläser aus dem Schrank und die angebrochene Flasche aus dem Regal.

Er stellte alles vor Stephen ab, der von seinem Platz aus in die Lobby blickte, setzte sich ihm dann gegenüber und schenkte ihnen den letzten Rest Rotwein ein, während sein Mann immer noch sehr beharrlich und wütend schwieg. Dann schob Mac das eine volle Glas zu Stephen hinüber. Die Steaks brutzelten in der abgedeckten Pfanne vor sich hin und die Pommes Frittes wurden im Backofen aufgeheizt. Den gemischten Salat würde Mac nachher noch vorbereiten.

Mac trank einen vorsichtigen Schluck und behielt das Glas in der Hand, während er Stephen mit gemischten Gefühlen betrachtete. "Stephen?"

"Was," knurrte der Arzt zurück und warf einen Blick hinter sich auf den Herd. "Musst du nicht nach den Steaks sehen?!"

_Super! Jetzt ist unser Streit in vollem Gange ... _"Nein, die brauchen noch ein paar Minuten! Warum regt dich mein kleiner Einwand, Sue zu besuchen, jetzt so auf?"

"_Kleiner Einwand_," wiederholte der andere Mann bitter und trank jetzt ebenfalls einen Schluck von dem Rotwein. "Das war kein kleiner Einwand, Mac! Du hast mir klipp und klar mitgeteilt, dass du die Idee bescheuert findest und nicht zu Sue willst, obwohl wir dort mal endlich einen Tapentenwechsel hätten und Ruhe von Allem hier!"

Mac legte die Arme über Kreuz auf den Tisch, schob sein Glas aus dem Weg und atmete tief durch. Ruhiger wurde er davon allerdings nicht.

"Es nervt mich einfach, dass du immer sofort springst und ausflippst, wenn Sue hier anruft und etwas möchte!"

"Sie möchte doch nichts, wie kom-"

"SIE MÖCHTE, DASS DU VORBEI KOMMST, STEVE!" Mac hatte Feuer in den Augen. "UND DAS AN UNSEREM VALENTINSTAG!"

"DER VALENTINSTAG IST ERST AM DIENSTAG!"

Taylor hob beide Hände und ließ sie dann wieder frustriert auf die Tischplatte fallen. "Du weisst schon, wie lange wir nach Vermont mit dem Auto brauchen oder?! Und dass wir mit beiden Autos fahren müssen, da wir sonst nicht genug Platz für das Gepäck, geschweigedenn für _uns_ haben?!"

Sie konnten eine Zimmertür hören, die im ersten Geschoß geöffnet wurde, doch kümmerten sich nicht weiter darum. Die Steaks brutzelten immer noch in der großen Pfanne und auch die Pommes Frittes dufteten jetzt bereits.

"Mac," seufzte der Arzt frustriert und rieb sich die Stirn. "Was ist bitte so schlimm daran, wenn wir mal zu Susan fahren für ein paar Tage? Wir sind doch die ganze Zeit zusammen und ich werd mit ihr ganz bestimmt nicht in die Kiste springen!"

"Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung um was es mir geht oder?!"

Stephen sah ihm einfach nur in die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Dir geht es darum, dass wir zu Sue fahren und ich nicht mit dir darüber gesprochen habe _und_ dir geht es darum, dass wir an Valentinstag unterwegs sein werden und erst gegen Abend zu Hause!"

Mac beugte sich ein Stück über die Tischplatte. "Ja, genau darum geht es mir, Stephen! Ich möchte mitentscheiden, wenn es um so etwas wie _Gemeinsamer Urlaub_ geht okay?!"

"Wir entscheiden das doch jetzt," meinte der Arzt dann etwas ruhiger.

"Nein! Du hast einfach über meinen Kopf hinweg entschieden!"

"Heisst das, du willst nicht mit nach Vermont?"

Mac knirschte mit den Zähnen. "Doch, ich komme mit euch, weil ich nicht allein sein möchte und ganz sicher nicht am Valentinstag! ... Weisst du denn schon, wie du das Ganze deinem Sohn beibringen willst? Ich glaube, der hat schon für dieses Wochenende Pläne gemacht oder?"

"Ja, David müssten wir dann auch noch überzeugen ..."

Sein Gegenüber hob das Glas vorsichtig an, nahm einen Schluck Wein und leerte es dann in einem Zug. Das Glas wanderte zurück auf die Tischplatte und Mac schob es an den Rand des Tisches, dorthin wo die Flasche abgestellt war. Dann erhob er sich vom Stuhl und ging zu den brutzelnden Steaks.

"_Du_ musst David überzeugen, nicht ich," sagte er dann leise und wendete die Steaks einmal mit der Gabel. Ohne hinter sich zu sehen, öffnete der Detective wieder den Mund. "Aber ich denke mal, das kriegst du auch noch hin, denn mich hast du ja auch überzeugt."

Überrascht hob Stephen eine Augenbraue und drehte sich im Stuhl nach hinten. Dann stand er doch auf, trat hinter Mac und legte ihm sanft seine Arme um den Körper. Mit den Händen streichelte er ihn liebevoll bis Mac seinen Kopf herumdrehte. Er legte die Gabel zur Seite.

"Danke, Baby," meinte Stephen leise und küsste Mac sanft auf die Lippen, während er seine Hände und Finger langsam unter Mac's Pullover und T-Shirt wandern ließ.

Mac machte ein paar Schritte rückwärts bis er mit seinem Hintern an den grauen Kühlschrank stieß und blieb dann stehen. Sein Pulsschlag erhöhte sich langsam. Sein Ehemann küsste ihn wieder auf den Mund und schnaubte dann tief, während er seine linke Hand wieder unter das T-Shirt schob und vorsichtig über die Haut strich. Wieder ein Kuss ...

Als Stephen sich wieder von Mac's weichen Lippen löste, streichelte er seinem Mann mit der anderen Hand einmal über den Kopf und das Haar, während er ihm in die Augen blickte.

"Schön, dass du doch mit fährst. Es tut mir leid. Wirklich."

"Schon gut! Sollen wir den Kindern die Neuigkeit beim Essen mitteilen?"

Der Arzt nickte einmal, lächelte wieder und nahm die leeren Weingläser vom Tisch, die er dann in die Spülmaschine räumte. Er brachte die Flasche an die Kellertreppe und hörte dann eilige Schritte auf der Wendeltreppe.

Stephen warf einen wütenden Blick hinauf. "Runterkommen!"

Er musste nicht lange warten. Alex erschien mit einem entschuldigenden Gesichtsausdruck auf den Stufen und kam dann in die Lobby, wo sein Vater die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und den Kopf schüttelte.

"Eh," machte der 16-Jährige hastig und spielte an der Kordel seines roten Kapuzenpullovers herum. Er war nervös, denn eigentlich wusste er, dass Spione hier nicht gerne gesehen wurden und schon gar nicht, wenn es um private Dinge ging! Er räusperte sich. "Ich wol-lte mir nur was zu Trinken holen und dann hab ich gehört, wie ihr gestritten habt und da ha-"

"Und da hast du dir gedacht, setz ich mich mal auf die Treppe, denn das könnte ganz interessant werden, hm?!"

Kopfschütteln. "Nein ..."

"Alex," tadelte Stephen ihn dann streng und hob einen Finger vor sein Gesicht. "Sei froh, dass du die letzten zwei Wochen so brav gewesen bist, okay? Aber ich warne dich jetzt! Wenn du noch mal hörst, dass Mac und ich einen Streit oder eine Meinungsverschiedenheit haben, dann erwarte ich von dir, dass du deinen Hintern ganz schnell wieder in dein Zimmer bewegst und kein Wort darüber verlierst um was es bei uns ging! Ist das klar?"

"Ja, Dad," sagte der Junge schnell und ließ die Kordel los. "Tut mir leid ... F-fahren wir wirklich zu Mum dieses Wochenende?"

Stephen nahm seinen Finger wieder herunter und nickte zustimmend. "Ja, das haben wir vor. Ich muss sie nachher noch anrufen und Bescheid sagen, dass wir Morgen kommen."

"Cool!"

"Behalt das bitte noch für dich, okay Großer," forderte Stephen dann schnell und lächelte. "Wenn wir Essen, werden Mac und ich das ansprechen, aber du nicht, okay?"

Alex lächelte jetzt auch. "Ja, klar! Aber ... ich kann dir jetzt schon sagen, dass Dave da-"

"Dein _Bruder_ wird mitfahren, denn ich werde ihn ganz sicher nicht für vier Tage hier allein zurücklassen, damit er eine Fete nach der nächsten abhalten und den Alkoholvorrat plündern kann!"

"Dad? Du weisst, dass der schon Pläne gemacht hat oder?"

Wieder verschränkte Stephen die Arme vor der Brust, während er Mac in der Küche arbeiten hörte.

"Ich kann sehr überzeugend sein, wenn ich das möchte, Alex! Also, geh jetzt wieder nach oben und tu so, als wüsstest du von nichts, hm?"

Sein Sohn ließ die Schultern hängen und gab dann nach ... "Ja, okay, Dad! Aber ihr habt euch wieder vertragen oder?"

"Ach? Das hast du nicht gehört nein," stichelte Stephen grinsend. "Ja, es ist alles wieder in Ordnung! Keine Sorge, Großer!"

Alexander sah seinen Vater noch mal kurz skeptisch an, dann nickte er und drehte sich um. Zügig joggte er wieder die Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock um noch ein wenig Hausaufgaben zu machen und auf das Abendessen zu warten, während Stephen wieder in die Küche marschierte um sich dem gemischten Salat zu widmen.

* * *

Es saßen alle am Tisch und Mac verteilte die duftenden und heißen Steaks! Stephen rührte noch mal in dem gemischten Salat, den er mit etwas Olivenöl und Balsamicoessig angemacht und mit Schnittlauch und Petersilie verfeinert hatte. Die Pommes kamen in eine Schüssel mit Salz und Alex öffnete noch mal den Kühlschrank um Ketchup und Majonaise heraus zu fischen, die er dann in die Mitte des Tisches stellte und seinen Teller von Mac entgegen nahm.

Als die Teller befüllt waren, nahm auch Mac neben Stephen Platz und sie begannen zu essen. Jason spießte die Pommes auf seine Gabel, steckte sie sich in den Mund, kaute und warf dann einen fragenden Blick auf seinen Vater, der sein Steak zerteilte.

"Ehm, Dad?"

Mac sah auf. "Mhm?"

David griff nach der Majonaise, gab ein paar großzügige Kleckse auf seinen Berg Fritten und reichte sie dann an Alex weiter, der die Hand ausgestreckt hatte. Während Stephen erstmal weiter aß, öffnete Jason wieder den Mund.

"Morgen ist eine Party und ein Freund hat gefragt, ob ich auch komme? Ich hab gesagt, ich muss dich fragen!"

Jetzt war auch Stephen hellhörig geworden und legte seine Gabel an den Rand des Tellers. Mac seufzte und hörte dann auf zu essen. Ein kurzer Blick auf Stephen, dann antwortete er leise aber bestimmt.

"Daraus wird leider nichts, Jason. Wir machen einen Familienausflug und fahren bis Dienstag nach Vermont Skilaufen!"

"Hä," fragte Jason verblüfft. "Wann denn?"

David schluckte und legte dann sein Besteck neben den Teller. Sofort starrte er Stephen an.

"W-wieso fahren wir zu Mum?!"

Es war still am Tisch. Alex, der ja schon Bescheid wusste, aß vorsichtig weiter und wollte sich nicht in das Gespräch einmischen - jedenfalls noch nicht! Sein Bruder hingegen, der direkt neben ihm saß, ließ frustriert die Schultern hängen.

"Ich fahre ganz sicher nicht zu ihr nach ... Vermont! Ich hab Pläne gemacht, wie du ja weisst, Dad!"

Die Feindseligkeit gegenüber seiner Mutter blieb Stephen natürlich nicht verborgen. Auch der Ton, in dem David diese Äußerung vorgebracht hatte zeigte jedem am Tisch, dass David eine ganz klare Meinung zu diesem Familienausflug hatte.

"Tut mir leid, David, aber wir werden fahren und zwar Morgen Vormittag," sagte der Arzt leise und ließ seinen Sohn dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen. "Mum möchte uns gerne sehen und ich werde ihr diese Bitte ganz sicher nicht abschlagen. Okay?"

"Ich bin verabredet! Ich hab Pläne gemacht!"

Der Frust wurde größer! Natürlich hatte der Arzt mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet, doch er würde dagegen halten ... Stephen legte den Kopf schief und deutete dann mit dem Finger auf David, der jetzt die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte und ihn trotzig über sein Steak hinweg anstarrte.

"Dann wirst du die Verabredung eben platzen lassen! Ich habe Mum gesagt, dass _wir_ kommen werden und mit _wir_ meinte ich auch dich, mein Sohn! Verstanden?"

"Ja, ich bin dein Sohn, aber nicht _ihr_ Sohn!"

_Wow ... _Alex schluckte vorsichtig, während er einen kurzen Blick zu Dave hinüberwarf und sich dann wieder um sein Stück Fleisch kümmerte, bevor es kalt werden konnte. _Mann, ist der bescheuert! Der fängt sich heute mit Sicherheit noch eine von Dad ..._

"Gut," meinte der Arzt in einem ruhigen Ton. "Dann sage ich jetzt _meinem Sohn_, dass er sich gerade auf sehr dünnem Eis bewegt und ich langsam die Geduld mit ihm verliere. Du wirst deinen Freunden Bescheid geben, dass du dieses Wochenende nicht da und erst am Dienstag zurück bist. Und das wirst du gleich nach dem Essen erledigen, damit es vom Tisch ist!"

Der blonde David schnaubte tief und war drauf und dran einfach aufzuspringen und in sein Zimmer zu stürmen, doch er wusste, dass das seinen Vater nur noch mehr aufregen würde. Also verhielt er sich still und schmollte stur vor sich hin. Was auch nicht gerade zur Besserung von Stephens Laune beitrug ...

Connors musterte ihn immer noch und nahm dann seine Gabel vom Tellerrand. "David, hast du verstanden oder müssen wir das gleich im Wohnzimmer noch mal unter vier Augen besprechen?"

Stille. Mac, der mittlerweile auch etwas genervt war, sah zu seinem Stiefsohn hinüber und zwinkerte ihm zu. "David? Hast du ihn verstanden oder nicht?"

"Ja," meinte der 15-Jährige dann leise und hob wieder sein Besteck vom Tisch. "Hab ich, Sir."

Stephen atmete auf und nickte. "Sehr gut!" Dann wandte er sich an Jason und Alex! "Das Selbe gilt auch für euch, ja? Alle Termine bitte absagen, wenn ihr welche gemacht habt und ich rufe dann gleich bei Sue an und sage ihr, dass wir uns freuen bei ihr ein bißchen Skilaufen zu können."

Er lächelte Mac an, der zurück grinste und das Thema schien erledigt zu sein. Jason war zwar auch nicht sehr erfreut darüber, seine Pläne für das Wochenende zu ändern, aber die Verlockung etwas Wintersport zu betreiben und mal woanders auszuspannen als hier, war doch größer.

Nach dem Essen war die Küche fast leer. David war als Erster wieder hinauf gestürzt und hatte seine Tür zugeknallt und Jason war in den Keller verschwunden um die Reisetaschen zu suchen, die dort irgendwo sein mussten.

Während Alex den Tisch abräumte und das schmutzige Geschirr in die Spülmaschine lud, saßen sich Mac und Stephen gegenüber und besprachen die Fahrt, die Gepäckfrage und ob sie sich Ski ausleihen würden oder nicht.

"Wir müssen ja auf jeden Fall mit zwei Autos fahren," meinte Mac. "Und ich bin dafür, dass wir uns Ausrüstung ausleihen und nichts mitschleppen oder? So teuer ist das ja nicht."

Stephen kratzte sich am Kinn. "Mhm, ja das klingt gut! Sue hat schon gesagt, dass wir dann bestimmt in eine der Skihütten von ihrem Kollegen einziehen können."

Er sah Alex an, der jetzt einen Tab in die Maschine warf und die Tür zu schlug. "Alex? Holst du mal das Telefon aus dem Wohnzimmer bitte?"

Sein Sohn verschwand schnell in der Lobby und brachte wenig später das schnurlose Telefon mit. Er reichte es seinem Vater, stellte dann die Maschine an und öffnete den Kühlschrank um sich eine Flasche Bier zu nehmen, während Stephen das Telefonbuch aufrief und dann auf Sue's Nummer drückte. Alex nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus der Flasche, setzte sich dann seinem Vater gegenüber und spielte an dem Etikett herum.

"Hey Schätzchen," grüßte der Arzt seine Ex-Frau liebevoll und lehnte sich in dem Stuhl zurück. "Ich bin's! Gute Nachrichten! ... Wir werden Morgen Nachmittag bei dir sein! Ist das in Ordnung? ... Ja, Alle! Mhm ... Na ja, David freut sich nicht wirklich darüber, aber das wird schon!"

Stephen hörte kurz zu ...

"Nein, ich werd ihn ganz sicher nicht allein hier lassen, Babe! ... Okay! Wir freuen uns!"

Er warf Mac einen Blick zu, der ihm zuzwinkerte. "Liebe Grüße von Mac und Alex, die sitzen hier gerade neben mir. ... Mhm. Ja, ich melde mich noch mal von unterwegs, Susan! Bis dann! Bye!"

Der Mann nahm das Telefon herunter. "Sie freut sich sehr auf uns! Ich geh mal eben zu David!"

Schnell drückte er seinem Mann einen Kuss auf den Mund, der lächelte und Stephen spazierte durch die hell-erleuchtete Lobby zur Treppe und verschwand dann nach oben.

* * *

Als Stephen auf den langen Flur trat, sah er sofort, dass die Zimmertür von seinem Sohn offen stand. Er ging hinüber, betrat den Raum, doch David war nicht da. Seufzend zog Stephen den Schreibtischstuhl hervor, setzte sich und behielt das Telefon in der Hand, während er auf seinen 15-Jährigen wartete.

Es dauerte ganze sieben Minuten bis er die Toillettenspülung hörte und dann den Wasserhahn im Bad. Der Mann drehte sich auf dem Stuhl herum und ließ seine Augen über den Schreibtisch und den Kalender wandern, der an der Wand angebracht war. Der Arzt beugte sich ein Stück nach vorne und las die paar Termine, die sein Sohn eingetragen hatte. _Morgen ist eine Fete mit Michael, Sonntag Abend Billard mit zwei Freunden ... und am Mittwoch eine Klausur in der Schule ..._

Dann stand der blonde Junge im Türrahmen und seufzte genervt als er seinen Vater sah. "Was ist denn jetzt noch?!"

Er machte einen Schritt in sein Zimmer, wandte sich dann um und schloß die weiße Holztür hinter sich, damit kein Wort auf den Flur dringen konnte. David ließ sich auf das ungemachte Bett fallen, drückte sich dann bis zur Wand, wo er sich anlehnte und die Knie und Beine an seinen Körper zog. Eine Art _Abwehrhaltung_.

"Ich hab dir das Telefon mitgebracht, damit du deinen Freunden absagen kannst," teilte Stephen ihm leise mit und warf ihm das Gerät auf das Bett. "Also tu es jetzt bitte, okay?"

"Mach es doch selber ..."

David starrte ihn einfach nur an. Seine Stimme war leise gewesen, doch die Worte und auch die Gleichgültigkeit und Feindseligkeit gefiel Stephen überhaupt nicht. Doch er starrte erstmal nur zurück und wartete ab. Vielleicht würde der Junge doch noch sein Gehirn einschalten?

Stephen fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. "David! Ich gebe dir jetzt ganze fünf Sekunden, um dieses Telefon zu nehmen und Michael's Nummer zu wählen und ihm dann freundlich aber bestimmt zu sagen, dass ihr euch nicht treffen könnt. Und danach wirst du den anderen beiden absagen! Ich möchte jetzt keine Wiederworte mehr von dir und keine Zeitschinderei, denn ich bin es satt. Wenn ich bei Null angekommen bin und du dich dann immer noch nicht gerührt hast, kriegst du ordentlich was hinten drauf und ich werde nachher für dich das Telefonieren übernehmen. Okay? Fünf ..."

Sein Sohn spielte jetzt an seinen Fingern herum. Zwar hatte er genau gehört, was Stephen zu ihm gesagt hatte, doch irgendwie wollte er gerade nicht so schnell nach geben. Also starrte er auf seine Fingernägel und ließ das Telefon achtlos neben sich liegen.

"Vier ..." zählte Stephen laut.

Immer noch keine Reaktion vom Bett! Der Arzt hoffte natürlich, dass es sich David noch anders überlegen und ihn nicht zwingen würde, ihm den Hintern zu versohlen, doch momentan sah es nicht danach aus.

Der ältere Connors seufzte. "Drei ... Ich weiss, dass du nicht zu Mum willst, aber es geht nun mal nicht anders, David! Ich werd dich nicht hier lassen für vier Tage!"

Plötzlich hob sein Jüngster den Kopf an. "Ich- ... Kann ich nicht zu Michael ziehen? S-seine Eltern sind doch da!"

"Guter Einwand, aber nein," gab der Arzt leicht grinsend zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ein Familienurlaub bedeutet, dass man Urlaub als _ganze Familie_ macht und nicht, dass eins der Kinder meint zu Hause bleiben zu können, nur weil es keine Lust hat, die eigene _Mutter_, die es sonst nur an die drei Mal im Jahr zu Gesicht bekommt, zu sehen! ... Wo war ich? Ah ja, zwei ..."

Stephen ließ ein paar Sekunden verstreichen und wollte gerade wieder den Mund öffnen, als sein Sohn schnell neben sich griff und das Telefon in die Hand nahm. Er drückte eine Taste und suchte in dem Verzeichnis nach Michael's Nummer! Dann wählte er und wartete ab - mit den Augen war er bei seinem Vater.

"Michael, ich bin's," sagte er in den Hörer. "P-pass auf, wir können uns Morgen nicht treffen, okay? ... Auch nicht Sonntag! ... Nein, auch _Montag_ nicht, Mike! Ich- Wir machen einen Familienausflug nach Vermont. ... Ja! Nein, aber das interessiert meinen Dad nicht wirklich. Wir kommen am Valentinstag zurück."

Kurz hörte David seinem besten Freund zu, dann antwortete er Schulter zuckend. "Ja, ich weiss, aber ich hab noch nicht so viel für die Klausur gelernt." Jetzt grinste er etwas in die Richtung von Stephen in der Hoffnung, dass er seine Meinung vielleicht ändern und ihn doch zu Hause lassen würde. Stephen starrte einfach nur zurück und seufzte. Dann verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und David widmete sich wieder Michael. "Ich hab ja dann keine Schuld, wenn ich die Prüfung verhaue ... Okay, wir sehen uns ja dann Mittwoch in der Schule, mhm, ja bis dann!"

Er drückte auf _Auflegen_ und sah fragend Stephen an, der sich in dem Stuhl nach vorn beugte und dann die rechte Hand hob. Er zog den Daumen und Zeigefinger etwa fünf Zentimeter auseinander, während er seinen Sohn wütend anfunkelte.

"Ich bin gerade nur _so kurz davor_ dich übers Knie zu legen, David! Ich hoffe das ist dir klar! Seit wann weisst du, dass ihr die Klausur am Mittwoch schreibt und _was_ schreibt ihr?"

_Scheisse verdammt ... _David schluckte schwer. Sollte er lügen? "Wir schreiben Physik und ich weiss es seit einer Woche, Dad!"

"Dir macht es doch sicher nichts aus, wenn ich das eben nachprüfe, hm?"

Stephen stand auf, ging zur Tür hinüber und öffnete. Dann rief er nach seinem anderen Sohn und nur ein paar Sekunden später kam Alex über den Flur getrabt. Er stoppte vor seinem Vater, der ihn dann mit einer Hand hereinwinkte. David auf dem Bett sah wehleidig zu Alex hinüber, der ihn wiederum prüfend musterte.

Stephen ergriff das Wort und lehnte sich an den Schreibtisch. "Alex? Schreibt ihr am Mittwoch eine Klausur?"

Schulterzucken. "Ja?"

"Und was schreibt ihr bitte," machte Stephen mit dem Verhör weiter.

Sein Ältester warf einen kurzen Blick zu David hinüber und versuchte in seinem Gesicht abzulesen was genau hier vor sich ging, doch David sah ihn einfach nur wehleidig an.

Der Arzt hatte den Augenkontakt natürlich bemerkt ... "Sieh nicht deinen Bruder an, sondern mich, Alex! Was schreibt ihr Mittwoch und wann habt ihr von der Klausur erfahren?"

Sofort war Alex' Aufmerksamkeit wieder bei dem Mann! "Ehm, w-wir schreiben die Physikklausur und ... ich glaube vor drei Wochen haben wir Bescheid bekommen."

Stephen Connors atmete tief ein und aus, bevor er David sauer anstarrte und wieder den Mund öffnete. "_Drei. Wochen. Also?_ Steh sofort auf, David!"

Der 15-Jährige wurde nervös. Ja, er hatte gelogen und jetzt würde er dafür die Quittung bekommen. Irgendwie hatte er gewusst, dass sein Vater die Wahrheit herausbekommen würde. Und dass er ihm nicht glauben würde. Mitfühlend sah Alex seinen jüngeren Bruder an und ließ die Schultern hängen.

"Tut-tut mir leid, Dave," entschuldigte sich Alex jetzt vorsichtig. "I-ich hab ja nicht gewusst, was du-"

"Vergiss es," zischte der andere Teenager jetzt bissig und legte das Telefon auf sein Bett.

Sein Dad schüttelte den Kopf. "Alex? Du hast schon gelernt, oder?"

"Ähm, ja," gab der schwarzhaarige Junge sofort zurück. "Ich kann das!"

"Gut, dann darfst du jetzt wieder in dein Zimmer gehen und Musik hören," teilte Stephen ihm mit und packte wieder mal sehr schön einen klaren Befehl in eine Art Vorschlag hinein.

David stand wie verlangt auf und sah vorsichtig zu Stephen hinüber, der den Kopf schüttelte, dann Alex eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihn mit sanfter Gewalt aus dem Raum schob. Die Tür schloss sich wieder. Es war still.

"Warum hast du noch nicht gelernt," fragte der Erwachsene dann seufzend und ging zu dem Schreibtisch, wo er die Schulsachen seines Sohnes durchsuchte. Als David immer noch nicht antworten wollte, sah Stephen die Wand und den Kalender vor sich an und zischte laut. "Ich hab dich was gefragt, Sohn!"

David zuckte zusammen. "Ich-ich wollte dieses Wochenende ler-"

"Was," fragte der Arzt wütend und sah hinter sich. "Du weisst seit drei Wochen, dass ihr diese Physikklausur schreibt und wolltest erst heute anfangen zu lernen? Ist das dein Ernst?! ... Unfassbar, ehrlich!"

_Wenn dir die Antwort nicht passt, dann frag doch nicht, Herr Gott ... _David biss sich auf die Lippen, während Stephen weiter seine Sachen durchsuchte und dann das Physikbuch und das Heft gefunden hatte. Er nahm beides in die Hand, drehte sich dann zu ihm um und reichte ihm die Schulsachen.

David nahm sie seinem Dad ab.

"Ich möchte, dass du dich später noch mal hier ran setzt und ein bißchen was für die Klausur tust, okay? Danach kannst du packen und die Schulsachen kommen mit nach Vermont, damit du dich da auch noch weiter vorbereiten kannst."

"D-das mit dem _Setzen_ wird gleich wahrscheinlich etwas schwierig, Dad," überlegte sein Sohn mit einem wehleidigen Gesichtsausdruck.

Doch Stephen blieb hart! "Das ist nicht mein Problem, denn ich habe nicht gelogen oder?"

"Nein, Sir ..."

"Mhm, das wollt ich hören." Connors trat an seinem Sohn vorbei, strich ihm kurz über die blonden Haare und ließ sich dann auf der Bettkante nieder. "Komm her bitte!"

Stephen rutschte ein Stückchen nach vorn, damit er gleich genug Halt hatte und zog die Ärmel seines grauen Pullovers nach oben. Währenddessen knöpfte sein Sohn seine Jeans auf und ging dann an Stephen's rechte Seite. Dort öffnete er seine Hose, drückte sie wehleidig über seine Hüften und machte dann noch einen Schritt auf das Bein seines Vaters zu, bevor er sich nach vorn beugte und über die Knie von Stephen legte.

Wie David das hasste ... Doch sich beschweren wollte er jetzt lieber nicht. Also nahm er seine Arme nach vorn, drückte den Kopf auf die Matratze und atmete nervös durch den Mund, während Stephen ihm mit der rechten Hand sanft den Rücken streichelte.

Wenige Sekunden später war die liebevolle Hand verschwunden und der Mann schob seine Finger in die schwarze Shorts seines Jüngsten und zog dann einmal. Die Unterhose landete an David's Kniekehlen, wo sie nicht im Weg sein würde.

"Dann können wir jetzt oder," fragte der Mann leise, während er mit der linken Hand und Unterarm David etwas nach unten drückte, um zu verhindern, dass er sich zu stark bewegte.

Da er keine Antwort von David erwartete, hob Stephen seine Rechte weit hinter seinen Kopf und schlug dann hart zu! Überrascht von dem Schmerz riss David die Augen auf und zischte laut los. Dann noch ein Schlag und noch einer. David drückte seine Augen wieder zu, während sein Vater wieder mit aller Kraft beide Pobacken traf. Der beißende Schmerz war fast unerträglich.

Als die Intensität der Hiebe anwuchs, atmete auch David schneller und presste die Lippen aufeinander um nicht los zu schreien. Wieder krachte die Hand herunter und klatschte auf sein nacktes und ungeschütztes Hinterteil! David zischte wieder laut und nach dem zehnten, harten Schlag riss er seine rechte Hand nach hinten um sich irgendwie vor den Schlägen zu schützen.

Ein Fehler ...

Stephen hatte nicht genau aufgepasst und ihn dann mit voller Wucht auf die Hand getroffen. Sein Sohn riss den Kopf herum und gab einen lauten Klagelaut von sich, während sein Dad die Hand fest umschloss und dann leicht auf David's Rücken drehte, damit sie nicht mehr im Weg war.

"Nicht nach hinten fassen," ermahnte er ihn leise und schlug dann erneut hart zu.

Der Junge riss schmerzerfüllt die Augen auf! "AH!"

"Ich dachte du bist schlauer, hm?"

David schnaubte tief. Stephen gab ihm noch einen und noch einen! 20. Langsam verfärbte sich David's Po in ein leichtes Rosa und der Junge musste sich jetzt doch etwas beherrschen um nicht zu jammern. Es tat weh! Doch er konnte sich noch glücklich schätzen, dass Stephen ihn nur übers Knie legte und nicht mit ihm nach unten ins Wohnzimmer gegangen war. Normalerweise hätte er für diese Lüge, die sich um die Schule drehte, den Stock verdient.

Noch mal klatschte die Handfläche auf seinen Po herunter. Und wieder zischte David seinen Schmerz heraus und vergrub sein Gesicht dann in der Matratze unter sich. Ein paar Sekunden später war es vorbei!

Ganz vorsichtig ließ der Arzt David's Handgelenk los und streichelte ihm liebevoll über den Rücken und den Pullover, während der Teenager leise schniefte und sofort versuchte sich wieder zu sammeln. Er schluckte schwer und atmete dann geschafft aus.

"Sch ... Tief einatmen," versuchte Stephen ihn sofort zu beruhigen, während er ihm weiter den Rücken rieb und einen kritischen Blick auf sein wundes Hinterteil warf. "Ganz ruhig. Entspann dich. Es ist alles okay, hm? Ich bin hier ..."

David schluchzte wieder und versuchte sich dann hoch zu drücken. Stephen half ihm und erhob sich dann von der Bettkante, die die ganze Zeit schmerzhaft in seine Beine gedrückt hatte. Schnell zog er seinen Jungen in die Arme und dieser drückte sein Gesicht in Stephen's Pullover und Schulter, während er noch einmal einen Versuch unternahm sich zu beruhigen.

Es brach Stephen fast das Herz seinen Jungen so weinen zu sehen. Doch innerlich wusste er, dass die Strafe nicht zu hart gewesen war - und David wusste das eigentlich auch. Mit der rechten Hand streichelte Stephen ihm liebevoll durch die blonden und zerstrubbelten Haare, während David langsam wieder normal atmete und das Weinen weniger wurde.

"So ist es gut," flüsterte der Arzt mitfühlend. "Scht ... Ich hab dich lieb, mein Kleiner."

David schluckte, konnte aber immer noch nicht wirklich etwas sagen. Während Stephen sich und seinen Sohn im Arm sanft hin- und herschaukelte und ihm wieder beruhigend ins Ohr flüsterte, klopfte es vorsichtig an der Zimmertür. Stephen verdrehte leicht die Augen, doch rief dann den Gast leise hinein, nachdem er David vorsichtig die Shorts über seinen nackten Po gezogen hatte.

Als langsam die Tür einen Spalt aufging, sah Stephen Mac entgegen, der ihn fragend musterte. Natürlich sah er sofort was hier die letzten paar Minuten vorgefallen war und stemmte sich mit einer Hand an den weißen Türrahmen.

"Entschuldige, ich wollt nicht stören ..."

Stephen nickte, während er immer noch David fest im Arm hielt, der noch nicht los lassen wollte. "Ist schon gut, Schatz!"

Mac seufzte. "Ich wollte fragen, ob du vielleicht gleich noch was trinken gehen willst?"

"Ehm, ja ..." Vorsichtig drückte er David von sich weg und sah ihm in die Augen. Stephen's Stimme war leise und liebevoll. "Ist es okay, wenn ich mit Mac gleich noch für eine Stunde oder so ins Pub gehe? Hm?"

David schluckte und nicke dann. "J-ja sch-schon gut."

"Gut, danke," gab der Arzt lächelnd zurück und drückte ihm dann einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er über sein Haar streichelte und David sich dann ganz von ihm zurück zog. Stephen sah zu Mac hinüber ... "Gib mir noch ein paar Minuten. Ich komm gleich runter!"

"Ja," meinte Mac kurz und verschwand dann wieder auf dem Flur.

Als die beiden Connors wieder allein waren, trat Stephen von seinem Sohn weg, nahm das schnurlose Telefon und reichte es ihm. David seufzte innerlich, doch machte dann ohne weitere Gegenwehr die nächsten beiden Telefonate - im Stehen versteht sich. Und auch diese Freunde waren nicht begeistert davon, dass er sie versetzte. Er warf das Telefon wieder Stephen zu, der es mit einer Hand ganz lässig auffing.

Der Junge zog sich die Jeans aus, legte sie über die Lehne des Stuhls und schlüpfte dann in eine bequemere Jogginghose. Stephen beobachtete ihn und deutete mit dem Finger auf die Physiksachen.

"Nimm dir das Buch und das Heft, setz dich an diesen Schreibtisch und tu was für deine Note, okay?"

David bekam große Augen ... "Hinsetzen?"

"Ja, _hinsetzen_ und wenn du jetzt weiter mit mir diskutieren willst, werde ich dir auch _kein_ Kissen gönnen, okay?!"

"Krieg ich gar nichts, k-kein Kühlpack oder so was," fragte David verblüfft und nahm die Schulsachen vom Bett, bevor er dann auf den Schreibtisch und Stuhl zu ging, auf den Stephen jetzt zeigte.

"Nein, gar nichts und jetzt mach dich an die Aufgabe!"

Der Arzt ging auf die Tür zu und öffnete. Kurz warf er noch mal einen Blick zurück auf seinen Sohn, der natürlich nicht glücklich darüber war, diesen kleinen Machtkampf verloren zu haben.

"David, ich versprech dir, wir werden trotzdem Spass haben in Vermont!"

Sein Sohn verzog das Gesicht. "Glaub ich nicht wirklich ... besonders wenn ich _die_ jeden Tag sehen muss."

Er hatte es so leise wie möglich genuschelt, doch natürlich hatte es Stephen mitbekommen! Er ließ die Türklinke los und drehte sich dann ganz zu David um.

"Wie bitte?!"

"Nichts," erwiderte David und sah zu seinem Vater auf.

Stephen presste kurz die Lippen aufeinander und entschied sich dann dafür das Thema zu beenden, weil er wieder zu Mac wollte. "Das will ich für deinen Hintern auch sehr stark hoffen, Dave! Und dieses Gesicht, was du vorhin die ganze Zeit drauf hattest, möchte ich Morgen ganz bestimmt nicht sehen. Nicht hier, nicht auf der Fahrt und ganz sicher nicht bei Mum! Haben wir zwei uns da verstanden?"

"Ja, Dad," flüsterte der Junge leise. Doch innerlich rollte er genervt mit den Augen.

"Wir fahren Morgen gegen zehn Uhr los, also steh rechtzeitig auf!"

"Warum so früh?!"

"Wir fahren doch sechs Stunden," antwortete Stephen ihm. "Und ich möchte nicht im Dunkeln ankommen! Also zehn Uhr!"

"Ja, Dad!"

David schnappte sich eines der kleinen Kissen von seinem Bett, legte es auf die Sitzfläche und setzte sich dann äußerst vorsichtig hin. Sofort zuckte er zusammen als das Kissen seinen wunden Po berührte und zog sich mit dem Stuhl dann näher an den Tisch heran. Noch einmal erhob er sich, nahm dann wieder Platz und seufzte mit einem etwas schmerzverzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck, während er das Buch auf schlug.

Es klopfte wieder leise an der Tür. Stephen zog sie auf und sah Jason mit drei Reisetaschen vor sich stehen. Er reichte die eine seinem Stiefvater, die anderen beiden behielt er für sich und Alex. Dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und trottete den Flur hinunter und klopfte bei Alex!

Der Arzt legte die Reisetasche vor das Bett und auf den Boden, verabschiedete sich von David und verließ dann endlich das Zimmer, um nach unten zu gehen und dann mit Mac einen Spaziergang zum _Donavan's Pub_ zu machen.

* * *

Alex stand gemeinsam mit Jason still im oberen Flur und hörte wie sich die Haustür hinter Mac und seinem Vater schloss. Als die Luft rein war, marschierten sie zu der Zimmertür seines Bruders, klopfte leise und betraten den Raum, ohne auf eine Aufforderung zu warten.

Wie von Stephen verlangt, hockte David auf einem Kissen und dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und versuchte sich auf Physik zu konzentrieren. Leider war das mit dem pochenden Schmerz in seiner Hinterseite nicht ganz so einfach. Unruhig rutschte er auf der Sitzfläche herum, verdrehte hier und da die Augen und stützte sich dann mit dem linken Unterarm auf der Tischplatte ab um sein Gewicht zu verlagern.

Er sah kurz von dem Buch auf und zur Tür hinüber, bevor er sich dann wieder in das Buch stürzte. "Was?!"

Jason wechselte einen Blick mit Alex und ging dann zum Bett um sich zu setzen.

"Wir wollten nur wissen, ob alles okay ist," sagte er dann vorsichtig und mitfühlend.

Alex war neben dem Tisch stehen geblieben um in das Buch zu sehen. Schnell packte er das dicke Buch, hob es hoch um kurz darin zu lesen, doch sein blonder Bruder riss es ihm wieder aus den Fingern und knallte es auf die Tischplatte zurück.

"Hör auf damit, Alex, ich soll lernen," zischte er feindselig und schlug das Buch wieder an der richtigen Seite auf.

Alex, der von der Reaktion etwas überrascht war, zog seine Hand wieder zurück und lehnte sich dann an das Stück Wand neben dem Tisch, so dass er David ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Dann verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust.

"Wieviele gab's denn?"

"Genau das wollte ich auch gerade fragen," stichelte jetzt auch Jason vom Bett aus und grinste leicht vor sich hin.

Doch David war ganz und gar nicht zum Lachen zu Mute. Er lehnte sich in dem Stuhl nach hinten, zischte dann leise auf, als sein Hintern an dem Stoff scheuerte und warf Jason einen bösen Blick zu.

"Mach dich ruhig lustig, Jay! Ich bin gerade bei ihm voll unten durch und er hat mich total auf dem Kieker und das nur weil ich kein Bock auf diesen blöden Ausflug und auf diese Kuh habe!"

"Dave," warnte ihn jetzt Alex seufzend. "Tu das nicht! Nenn Mum nicht so ... schon gar nicht, wenn Dad dabei ist!"

"Das kann dir doch egal sein," knurrte sein jüngerer Bruder jetzt bitter und fuchtelte mit den Händen herum. "Du freust dich ja drauf sie wieder zu sehen und mit ihr _Heile Welt und Familie_ zu spielen! Aber ich kann das nicht, okay?! Für mich ist und bleibt sie die dumme Kuh, die einfach abgehauen ist und sich einen Dreck um uns geschert hat! Und jetzt soll ich das jedes Mal, wenn ich sie sehe einfach so vergessen und sie in den Arm nehmen und auch noch _Mummy_ sagen?! ... Nein!"

Alex rollte mit den Augen und stieß sich von der Wand ab. "DANN NICHT!"

Er ging auf die offen stehende Tür zu und wollte gerade das Zimmer aus lauter Wut verlassen, als ihm noch etwas einfiel. Schnell wandte Alex sich zu seinem Bruder um und hob einen Finger, so wie es sein Dad tun würde.

"Aber pass auf, was du in Vermont und vor allem Mum gegenüber so von dir gibst, David! Denn Dad wird da sicher kein Auge mehr zudrücken, wenn du dich wie der letzte Arsch verhälst und _dein Arsch_ steht dann richtig auf dem Spiel, Kleiner! Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen, sonst wird die nächste Woche ziemlich beschissen und schmerzhaft für dich!"

"Das ist doch nicht dein Problem!"

Jetzt zuckte Alex die Schultern. "Okay, wie du meinst. Ich wollt dich nur warnen. Viel _Spass_ noch beim Lernen!" Dann warf er seinem Stiefbruder einen prüfenden Blick zu. "Komm, Jason! Lass uns packen, dann müssen wir das Morgen früh nicht mehr ..."

Jason nickte und erhob sich vom Bett. Seufzend trat er zu Alex hinüber, der die Türklinke in der Hand hielt.

"Sei froh, dass du noch eine Mum hast, David! Ich finde Sue gibt sich wirklich große Mühe, euch so oft es geht zu sehen und du behandelst sie als wär sie Luft oder der letzte Abschaum! Ich hätte meine Mum gerne noch länger bei mir gehabt, aber leider ..." Jason schluckte bei der Erinnerung an Claire und den brutalen und hinterhältigen Terroranschlag am 11. September auf die Türme des _World Trade Center_, der sein ganzes Leben verändert hatte.

Er biss sich auf die Lippe und fuhr mit einen klaren Bild seiner Mutter im Kopf, fort. "Leider kann man die Zeit nicht mehr zurückdrehen und ich muss jetzt damit klar kommen. Also mach das Beste draus und lass sie nicht immer gegen eine Wand laufen, bitte! Sie liebt euch wirklich, das kann ich immer sehen, wenn sie mal her kommt und du zeigst ihr immer die kalte Schulter. Das ist echt nicht okay, David und ich glaube, Stephen tut das auch weh ..."

Mit diesen klaren Worten seines Stiefbruders hatte David jetzt gar nicht gerechnet. Stumm starrte er auf das Physikbuch und das Heft vor sich. Dann nahm er den Kugelschreiber hoch und begann zu schreiben. Wie bereits vorher bei seinem Vater, hatte er nicht vor nachzugeben oder zu zeigen, dass Jason im Recht war. Er hatte seine Meinung über Sue ... Eine ganz deutliche Meinung!

Es war still. Etwas verwirrt sah Jason jetzt Alex an, doch der guckte nur grimmig, zuckte die Schultern und verließ dann das Zimmer. Der junge Taylor wartete noch wenige Sekunden, doch als von David immer noch nichts kam, setzte er sich auch in Bewegung und verschwand auf dem Flur. Die Tür zog er leise hinter sich ins Schloß.

Tbc ...


	2. Mit bestem Wissen und Gewissen

**Disclaimer: **Die TV Serie CSI NY und der Charakter Detective Mac Taylor gehören CBS und Bruckheimer / Zuiker! Nicht mir!

**AN:** Und hier ist das nächste Kapitel! Es gibt einen Zeitsprung und die Familie packt ihre Sachen! David ist immer noch nicht begeistert von der Reise und kann das vor seinem Vater auch leider nicht sehr gut verbergen ...

* * *

Am nächsten Vormittag gegen kurz nach neun Uhr sass Mac in seinem Wagen auf dem Fahrersitz und löste die Verankerungen des Blaulichts von der Armatur. Die Fahrertür war geöffnet und der Kofferraum bereits so weit ausgeräumt, damit das Gepäck der Taylors bequem darin Platz hatte. Die Sonnenstrahlen hatten sich ihren beschwerlichen Weg durch die Wolken gebahnt und versuchten jetzt den Asphalt, Hausdächer und Wagen, die überall in der Jefferson-Street geparkt waren, aufzuwärmen.

Plötzlich hörte er Schritte neben dem Wagen, ließ seine Finger an der dicken Mutter, die er gerade unter dem Armaturenbrett lösen wollte und sah nach hinten. Er konnte seinen Stiefsohn erkennen, der in Jeans, schwarzem Pullover und Winterstiefeln an der Beifahrertür stehen geblieben war und sie jetzt öffnete.

"Hey," sagte der Mann kurz lächelnd und starrte dann wieder skeptisch auf die dicke Schraube und Mutter, die sich immer noch nicht wirklich gelöst hatte. "Willst du mir helfen?"

Etwas unschlüssig stand David neben dem Dienstfahrzeug und sah nicht so aus, als ob er die kommende Fahrt und das verlängerte Wochenende mit seiner Familie genießen wollte. Er war immer noch sauer, dass er seine Pläne absagen musste und er war wütend auf seinen Vater, der ihn dazu gezwungen hatte.

Der Junge setzte sich auf den gemütlichen Beifahrersitz und ließ die Tür offen. Kurz musterte er Mac und dessen Arbeit und lehnte sich dann stöhnend in den Sitz hinein.

"Weiß nicht ..."

Irgendwie hatte er keine Lust auf gar nichts ... David hatte heute früh zwar versucht ein anderes Gesicht zu machen, so wie es Stephen gestern Abend von ihm verlangt hatte, doch seine innere Wut konnte er leider nicht so schnell ablegen. Auch wenn das hieß, dass er Ärger mit seinem Vater bekommen würde.

Mac drehte weiter an der Mutter. "David, komm! Hilf mir mal, dann geht es schneller, hm? Such mit den Fingern die andere Mutter und dreh sie von der Schraube runter, damit ich das Blaulicht abnehmen kann."

"Warum willst du es überhaupt abnehmen und hier lassen?"

Taylor sah ihn wieder an. "Ich möchte in Vermont nicht unbedingt auffallen und es soll nicht jeder wissen, dass ich ein Cop bin, okay? Außerdem denke ich nicht, dass wir es brauchen werden."

"Okay," gab David Schulter zuckend zurück und beugte sich mit dem Gesicht ein Stück unter das Armaturenbrett. Schnell suchte er mit den Fingern nach der besagten Schraube und Mutter und begann langsam zu drehen. Er schielte zu Mac hinüber. "Mac? Kann ich vielleicht bei euch mitfahren?"

"Nein, David! Das hatten wir doch vorhin beim Frühstück schon besprochen oder," verneinte der Mann Kopf schüttelnd und grinste leicht. "Du fährst bei deinem Dad und Alex mit und ich mit Jason! Wir werden vorraus fahren, weil ich das bessere Navi habe und wenn wir eine Pause einlegen sollen, dann sagt ihr uns Bescheid und wir halten irgendwo, okay?"

David seufzte tief, während er weiter die Mutter löste. Irgendwie hatte er gewusst, dass sein Stiefvater _nein_ sagen würde, doch versuchen wollte er es trotzdem!

Nur eine Minute später waren die beiden Muttern herausgedreht und Mac zog das Blaulichtsystem vorsichtig hoch und löste es vom Wagen. Er reichte es an David weiter, der das elektronische Gerät mit beiden Händen festhielt und Mac dabei zu sah, wie dieser die beiden Stecker des dünnen Kabels trennte und es vollständig vom Wagen abkoppelte.

"Okay, erledigt," sagte Taylor schmunzelnd und wischte kurz mit der Handfläche über das Armaturenbrett. "Bringst du es bitte rein und legst es vorsichtig ... ins Schlafzimmer und in den Schrank?"

David nickte.

"Das Kabel kannst du aufwickeln, ja? Also tritt bitte nicht drauf rum."

"Ja," gab der blonde Junge zurück und stieg aus dem Wagen.

Er ließ die Tür offen stehen, warf sich das dünne Kabel über die Schulter und spazierte über die Wiese und die Veranda. Oben angekommen stieß er mit dem Ellbogen die angelehnte Haustür auf und betrat die Lobby.

Nachdem David das teure System auf das untere Brett des Kleiderschrankes von Mac und seinem Vater gelegt hatte, war er in sein Zimmer verschwunden.

Seine gepackte Reisetasche lag auf dem gemachten Bett. Danaben ein paar Handschuhe, eine schwarze Wollmütze, sein Handy und der MP-3 Player für die langweilige Fahrt!

David überlegte, sah dann kurz auf den Flur, doch Alex und Jason waren in ihren Zimmern und sein Vater im Garten, um nachzusehen, ob dort alles in Ordnung war. Schnell zog er die Schreibtischschublade auf, wühlte darin herum und nahm eine Packung_Lucky Strike_ und ein Feuerzeug aus dem Versteck.

Er spazierte wieder zu der fertig gepackten Reisetasche zurück und öffnete die Zigaretten. Schnell zupfte er die dünne Folie ab, warf sie in den Papierkorb und nahm eine Kippe heraus. Schnell stopfte der blonde Teenager dann die nicht mehr volle Packung ganz unten hinein und steckte das Feuerzeug mit der einzelnen Zigarette in seine Jeanstasche.

Dann zog er den Reißverschluß der Tasche zu und stellte sie an die Zimmertür als Stephen plötzlich vor ihm stand.

"Ehm, ist was Dad," fragte der Teenager unsicher.

_Hat der jetzt was von den Kippen mitgekriegt oder was?! Hoffentlich nicht ..._

Der Arzt betrachtete ihn kurz, während er sich mit einer Hand an dem Türrahmen abstützte. Sein Blick fiel auf die gepackte Tasche neben der Tür.

Er hob eine Augenbraue. "Hast du fertig gepackt oder fehlt noch irgendwas?"

"Nein, ich hab alles ... Kann-kann ich vielleicht bei Mac und Jason mitfahren bitte?"

Innerlich hoffte er wieder, doch sein Vater schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. "Ich dachte, wir haben das vorhin beim Frühstück schon besprochen, David? Die Antwort ist und bleibt _nein_! Ich möchte nicht, dass du Mac auf dieser 6-Stunden-Fahrt - und es werden nur sechs Stunden sein, wenn wir in keinen Stau kommen ... Ich möchte nicht, dass du ihm auf die Nerven gehst, nur weil du nicht mit _mir_ fahren willst!"

Das Gesicht von David veränderte sich sofort - seine Hoffnung war dahin. Er wusste genau, wenn er Stephen jetzt noch weiter pushen würde, würde dieser ganz sicherlich die Geduld verlieren und ihm ein paar verpassen. Vor der langen Fahrt konnte sich David das überhaupt nicht leisten, denn sein Po hatte gestern schon genug abbekommen und pochte jetzt noch ein bißchen, wenn er sitzen musste.

"David," fragte der Mann noch mal, als er den enttäuschten Blick bemerkte. "Wir haben uns verstanden, ja?"

Sein Junge versuchte ein genervtes Seufzen zu unterdrücken ... "Ja, Dad. Ich hab's kapiert. Ist schon gut!"

"Soll ich die schon mit runter nehmen," fragte Stephen dann und deutete mit dem Finger auf die Reisetasche neben sich.

David zuckte die Schultern. Gerade war ihm irgendwie alles egal ... "Ja, wenn du willst?!"

Stephen legte den Kopf schief und öffnete erneut den Mund. "Ist-ist hier irgendwas drin, was nicht drin sein soll? Etwas wo ich der Meinung wäre, dass du es nicht haben und schon gar nicht zu Mum mitnehmen sollst?"

_Oh oh ... wie kommt er da jetzt bitte drauf?! ... Los, lüg!_ "Nein!"

"Bist du sicher, David?" Ein gezielter Blick auf das schwere Gepäckstück ... "Wenn ich die Tasche jetzt aufmache und ein bißchen drin rumwühle finde ich keine Packung Kippen oder eine Flasche von _irgendwas_? Nein?"

Sein Sohn sah ihm irritiert in die Augen. Er hob beide Hände und fing an wild zu gestikulieren. "M-machst du das auch bei Alex?! Oder nur bei mir, Dad?! Was soll das?"

"Ich möchte, wenn wir bei Mum sind, keine Überraschungen erleben und schon gar nicht, will ich meinen 15-jährigen Sohn dabei beobachten müssen, wie er sich eine Zigarette nach der nächsten ansteckt, nur weil wir mal in einem anderen Staat sind! Alex wird bestimmt nicht rauchen, weil er gelernt hat, das zu unterlassen und dass es ziemlich ungesund ist. Und _Alex_ hat keine Probleme damit, seine Mutter zu besuchen und mal was anderes zu sehen, als dieses Haus, diese Strasse und diesen Ort!"

"Ja, okay," gab David seufzend zurück und senkte den Blick auf die Türschwelle vor sich. _Bitte mach die Tasche nicht auf ..._

Er spürte Stephen's Hand. Der Mann strich ihm sanft durch das blonde Haar, so dass David den Blick hob und ihm wieder ins Gesicht sehen musste.

"Ich werde da jetzt nicht reinsehen, denn ich vertraue dir, David," klärte er seinen Sohn leise auf. "Aber sollten dich Mum, Mac oder ich beim Rauchen erwischen. Oder solltest du es mit dem Trinken übertreiben, obwohl ich dir dazu etwas gesagt habe, versprech ich dir hiermit, dass du und ich dann ein Gespräch führen werden. Und es wird bestimmt nicht beim _Reden_ bleiben! Alles klar? Hast du verstanden?"

David versuchte sich seine Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen, sondern nickte leicht. "Ja, Sir! Ich hab verstanden."

Stephen nahm seine Hand zurück und griff dann endlich nach der Tasche. Er wandte sich von David ab und machte einen Schritt auf den Flur.

"Mißbrauch mein Vertrauen nicht, David! Nicht hier und _nicht_ in Vermont! Ich möchte mich erholen und nicht wie ein Bluthund hinter dir her rennen und jeden deiner Schritte verfolgen müssen, hm?"

_Oh, man, er wird mir so den Arsch aufreißen, wenn ich mir ne Kippe anstecke. Verdammt!_

David nickte schnell. "Ja, Dad, ist okay! Ich hab's kapiert ..."

"HASE," hörten sie dann Mac's laute Stimme von unten.

Stephen seufzte und machte einen weiteren Schritt auf den Flur hinaus, bevor er sich meldete. "JA! OBEN!"

Als Mac die Wendeltreppe hinauf kam, lächelte er seinem Mann kurz zu, der immer noch David's Tasche in der Hand trug und wandte sich dann an David.

"Vergiss nicht, mal in den Kühlschrank zu gucken und dir was zu Essen für die Fahrt raus zu suchen, Dave! Wir halten zwar ein paar Mal an und werden auch was richtiges Essen, aber wir wollen so schnell es geht bei Mum ankommen und nicht so viel Zeit vertrödeln!"

"Ja, mach ich," gab David zurück und hob frustriert beide Hände. "Kann ich jetzt bitte wieder allein sein? Oder ist noch was _Wichtiges_?"

Mac sah Stephen an, der leicht den Kopf schüttelte und dann an seinem Ehemann vorbei ging und die Treppe hinunter lief um die Tasche in der Lobby abzustellen und nach seinem BMW zu sehen, der die sechs stündige Fahrt hoffentlich heil überstehen würde.

Dann wandte sich auch Taylor ab, zog die Zimmertür leise zu und schlenderte hinüber ins Schlafzimmer um sein Handy vom Strom zu nehmen, das Ladegerät einzupacken und noch Bargeld einzustecken.

Nach einer guten halben Stunde waren beide Wagen bepackt und bereit für die lange Fahrt! Die Connors und Taylors hatten sich fertig angezogen, die Winterjacken in die Kofferräume auf das Gepäck gelegt, damit sie sich bei einer Rast schnell für die Kälte wappnen konnten und Stephen hatte Sue Bescheid gesagt, dass sie jeden Moment los fahren würden.

Alex hockte jetzt mit seinem Bruder auf dem Rücksitz des BMW, während Stephen die Zielkoordinaten in das alte Navigationssystem eintippte und dann wartete, dass die Route berechnet wurde. Zwar würde er hinter Mac herfahren und ihn bestimmt auch nicht aus den Augen verlieren, doch es war trotzdem gut zu wissen, dass das eigene Navi _Bescheid_ wusste.

Sein um ein Jahr jüngerer Bruder schnallte sich an, verschränkte dann leicht genervt die Arme vor der Brust und spähte an der Kopfstütze des Vordersitzes vorbei durch die Windschutzscheibe auf das geschlossene Garagentor. Er hatte sich extra den Platz direkt hinter seinem Dad ausgesucht, damit der ihn nicht die gesamten sechs Stunden im Blick hatte.

Hinter ihnen war der schwarze Cadillac auf die Strasse gerollt und wartete jetzt einige Meter vom Haus entfernt auf seinen Begleiter. Stephen warf noch mal einen Blick auf die Tankanzeige, bewegte dann seinen grauen Wagen auf die Jefferson-Street hinaus. Mac gab Gas und Stephen folgte ihm mit gebührendem Abstand!

Während das Duo in gemäßigtem Tempo aus der Strasse herausfuhr, kramte David in der Tasche seines Pullovers, zupfte seinen MP3-Player hervor, entknotete die dünnen Kabel und stellte ihn an. Gelangweilt stopfte er sich die Kopfhörer in die Ohren und steckte dann seine Hände mit Gerät wieder in die vordere Känguruhtasche, um sich voll und ganz auf die Musik zu konzentrieren und erstmal mit niemandem sprechen zu müssen. Ganz besonders nicht mit Stephen!

* * *

Fünf Stunden später waren die beiden Autos auf einem zugeschneiten Parkplatz einer Raststätte geparkt und Stephen sass auf dem Fahrersitz und telefonierte per Freisprechanlage mit Susan! Außer ihm war niemand im Wagen. Alex und David hatten sich mit Jason gemeinsam in die Raststätte und Tankstelle verzogen um ein paar Dinge einzukaufen und sich mal der Kontrolle und Beobachtung ihrer Väter zu entziehen.

Stephen warf einen Blick auf die Uhr im Armaturenbrett und öffnete dann wieder den Mund, um Sue zu antworten mit der er verbunden war.

"Ich glaube, dass wir noch mindestens zwei Stunden brauchen ..."

_"Oh, wow! Warum so lange, Steve?"_

"Wir haben ein paar Pausen extra gemacht und dann hatte ich leider noch eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit unserem Sohn, Liebes," sagte der Mann seufzend und warf einen kontrollierenden Blick auf das Navigationsgerät und die Anzeigen.

_"Mit wem,"_ fragte Sue vorsichtig.

"David!"

Sue seufzte. _"Was ist denn geschehen?"_

"Er hat nicht wirklich Lust auf diesen Ausflug, Sue und-"

_"Und auf mich,"_ unterbrach die blonde Frau ihren Ex-Mann.

Der Arzt räusperte sich verlegen und fuhr sich mit den Fingern müde durch die Augen. "Ja, tut mir leid, Babe! Er ist sauer auf mich, weil ich ihm das Wochenende und seine _diversen_ Verabredungen versaut habe und das alles nur, um ein paar Tage bei dir zu verbringen."

_"Und was ist noch passiert?"_

"Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich es schön finden würde, wenn er etwas bessere Laune hätte und endlich mal ein anderes Gesicht machen würde, aber unser Kleiner hat mich abblitzen lassen und ich hab ihm dazu ein paar Takte gesagt und war dabei sehr direkt! Das ist passiert! Jetzt schmollt er den Rest der Fahrt über!"

_"Oh, nein,"_ machte Sue leise. Sie hasste es, wenn sich Stephen mit den Jungs stritt und dann energischer werden musste. Denn das lief meist darauf hinaus, dass er ihnen eine gehörige Standpauke hielt und sie anschließend disziplinierte, wenn er der Meinung war, dass David oder Alex es verdient hatten.

"Sue, bist du noch da?"

_"Ja, ja, ich- ... Stephen, du hast David doch nicht ...?"_

"Nein, hab ich nicht, okay? Jedenfalls _noch_ nicht! Aber unser Sohn weiss sehr gut, dass meine Geduld auch irgendwann zu ende ist und dass wir noch ein ganzes Stück fahren und er auf seinem Hintern sitzen muss. Es sei denn, David möchte zu dir laufen."

_"Das denk ich nicht,"_ meinte die Frau sofort. "_Stephen? Drück bitte ein Auge zu, wenn er sich noch mal bockig verhält oder so was in der Art, ja? Mir zu Liebe? Ich möchte nicht, dass er hier aus dem Auto springt und den Rest des Tages im Stehen verbringen muss, nur weil du letztendlich die Beherrschung verloren hast, okay? Ja?"_

Der Mann seufzte tief und warf kurz einen Blick durch das Beifahrerfenster. Neben ihm standen zwei Autos und dahinter der schwarze Cadillac seines Mannes. Von den Jungs fehlte noch jede Spur ...

"Ja, okay," antwortete er dann leise. "Ich werd jetzt mal auflegen. Ich muss pinkeln."

_"Wie geschickt du doch das Thema wechseln kannst, wenn du meinst, dass du im Recht bist, Doktor!"_

Er rollte mit den Augen. "Ja oder?! Also wir sehen uns in circa zwei Stunden an der Hütte. Bis dann, Sue!"

_"Ja, bis nachher! Bye Steve!"_

"Bye!"

Nachdem Stephen das Gespräch beendet und aufgelegt hatte, stieg er aus seinem BMW in den Schnee und schlug die Tür zu. Schnell umrundete er das Fahrzeug, inspizierte kurz die Schneeketten und schlenderte dann zu Mac hinüber, der drei Parkplätze weiter an seinem Cadillac stand und an seiner mitgebrachten Colaflasche trank.

Mac schloss die Plastikflasche und stellte sie vorsichtig auf die Motorhaube, als er Stephen herankommen sah. Er steckte die kühlen Hände in die weichen Taschen des schwarzen Mantels und lächelte.

"Auch hier?"

Connors trat auf ihn zu, grinste und küsste Mac liebevoll auf die warmen Lippen. Der Cop schloss seine Augen, während er den tiefen Kuss sichtlich genoss und zog seine Hände wieder aus den Taschen, um Stephen damit unter die Jacke zu fassen. Sanft schob Mac seine Hände unter den dicken Stoff des Mantels und schließlich in den Pullover und T-Shirt, bis er die weiche und warme Haut fühlen konnte.

Etwas überrascht durch die kalten Hände, zuckte Stephen kurz zusammen und machte instinktiv einen kleinen Schritt rückwärts.

"Du bist kalt," sagte der Arzt leise.

Doch nach nur ein paar Sekunden hatte sich sein Körper an die Temperatur gewöhnt und Stephen machte wieder einen Schritt vorwärts bis er dicht vor Mac stand.

"Was glaubst du, warum ich das hier tue," neckte Taylor ihn grinsend, während er immer wieder über die warme Haut von Stephen strich. Langsam wurden seine Finger wärmer ...

"Ich hätte da einen Vorschlag um dich ein bißchen aufzuwärmen ..."

Stephen starrte ihn an. Natürlich wusste er ganz genau was Mac damit sagen wollte, doch wollte er das unbedingt hier tun? Auf einem Parkplatz einer Tankstelle am Rand des Highways? Hier waren einige Autos geparkt und die Besitzer könnten jeden Augenblick zurück kommen!

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Bist du verrückt?!"

"Wieso," fragte Mac lüstern und küsste seinen Ehemann auf die Wange und dann den Hals, während er ihn sanft umarmte und gegen die Wagentür drückte. Vorsichtig schnüffelte er an Stephen's Kragen und Schal und flüsterte leise. "Mein Wagen hat hinten getönte Scheiben. Da kann uns niemand sehen, hm?"

Stephen grinste und fasste dann Mac liebevoll im Nacken. "Nein, nicht in der Öffentlichkeit, Schatz! Und schon gar nicht, wenn die Jungs jeden Moment wieder kommen können. Frag mich ... später bei Sue noch mal, okay?"

Ironisch zwinkerte Mac Stephen jetzt zu und nahm eine Hand von seiner Hüfte. "Ich hab bestimmt keinen Sex mit dir, wenn deine Ex nebenan in der Küche steht, Stephen!"

"Sie steht doch nicht in der Küche," konterte der Arzt schnell und lachte leise. "Das Haus ist für uns und Sue wohnt im _Haus_ nebenan! Da ist sehr viel Holz und Schnee dazwischen, okay? Und wenn du drauf bestehst, bau ich uns einen hohen Schutzwall aus Schnee und Eis!"

"Okay, wie du willst! Ich werd dich heute Abend, nachdem die Kinder im Bett sind, noch einmal fragen und wehe du bist dann zu müde, Dr. Connors!"

Und wieder wechselte Stephen äußerst geschickt das Thema ... "Aprospos _Kinder_ ... Sind die immer noch in der Tankstelle oder was?"

"Sehr wahrscheinlich. Es sei denn, sie haben den Zug nach Vermont genommen," meinte Mac grinsend und nahm dann Stephen an der Schulter und drehte ihn um. "Na, komm! Lass uns noch einen schönen, heißen Kaffee trinken und dann verkrümeln wir uns wieder auf den Highway und sind auch vor dem Dunkel werden da!"

Stephen lächelte und spazierte dann mit Mac von dem Wagen weg, den der Cop schnell absperrte und über den weißen Parkplatz lief. Vorsichtig stapften sie durch den Schnee und betraten die Tankstelle, durch die Besucher in das angrenzende Restaurant und Cafe gelangten.

Tbc ...


	3. Vermont

**Disclaimer:** Die TV Serie CSI: NY und der Charakter Detective Mac Taylor gehören CBS und den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker und nicht mir!

**Warning:** Eine mm slash Sex Szene in diesem Kapitel!

**AN:** Huhu :) Es geht weiter mit Mac und Stephen und ihrer Ankunft in Vermont! David zeigt sich mal wieder von seiner schlechten Seite! Stephen entschärft die angespannte Situation und hat schließlich noch einige romantische Minuten mit seinem Ehemann ;) Viel Spass! Eure Vanessa

* * *

Als Stephen nach fast zwei Stunden inklusive einer weiteren Pinkelpause für Alex den BMW mit den Schneeketten auf der weiten Fläche vor einer der markanten und wunderschönen Holzgebäuden zum Stillstand brachte, war er müde und ausgelaugt. Er mochte Autofahren - so war es jetzt nicht - jedoch im Winter und mit Eis und Schnee auf den Straßen, brachte es ihm nicht so viel Spass wie sonst, denn er hatte sich ziemlich konzentrieren müssen und die kleinen Reibereien seiner Söhne auf dem Rücksitz hatten ihm auch noch einiges ab verlangt.

Sie waren durch die Hauptstadt von Vermont, die den schönen Namen _Burlington_ trug, hindurch gerauscht und hatten dann die breite Strasse den Berg hinauf genommen. Stephen wusste, weshalb Sue gerne hier oben lebte und in dem Städtchen arbeitete.

Es war der perfekte Ausgleich zwischen kleiner Stadt und Weite der Natur! Sie liebte den kleinen Laden, den sie vor wenigen Jahren gepachtet hatte und in dem sie diverse und sehr gute Skiausrüstung, Winterjacken, Mützen, Handschuhe und Schlitten verkaufte, doch sie musste jedes Mal lächeln, wenn sie mit ihrem roten _Alfa Romeo Spider_ an Feierabend hier hinauf raste.

Es war einfach wunderschön und still hier oben ...

Stephen seufzte und schaltete den Motor aus. Mac hielt direkt neben ihm an und Stephen ließ seinen Kopf gegen die Stütze des Sitzes fallen und atmete schwer aus. David und Alex schnallten sich ab und sein Ältester stieg aus dem warmen Wagen, während David hinter seinem Vater sitzen blieb und sich vorsichtig in der neuen Umgebung um ürlich waren sie schon ein paar Mal hier gewesen, doch das war schon wieder etwas länger her.

David hörte Autotüren, die zugeknallt wurden, doch blieb immer noch wo er war, so als ob er mit der Rückbank verschmolzen wäre. Die Kopfhörer hatte er sich bereits vor einer guten Viertelstunde herausgezogen und das dünne Kabel um den Player geschnürt. Das kleine Elektrogerät war in seiner Tasche verschwunden und David hatte sich den Rest der Fahrt über damit beschäftigt, Alex zu nerven, nur um dann von seinem Dad einen scharfen und wütenden Blick zu kassieren.

In der Zwischenzeit war Susan aus ihrem Haus getreten.

Sie hatte natürlich die letzten zehn Minuten auf alle Geräusche geachtet, die sie hier draußen in der Kälte hören konnte und die beiden starken Motoren waren schlichtweg nicht zu überhören gewesen. Der Postbote war schon längst gekommen, also konnten es nur Besucher sein gewesen sein.

Sie lächelte breit in ihrer dunkelblauen Winterjacke und dem beigen Schal, der um ihren schlanken Hals lag, als sie die paar Stufen hinunterstieg und auf Mac zu steuerte. Taylor lächelte jetzt ebenfalls und breitete die Arme aus.

"Herzlich Willkommen," sagte die hübsche blonde Frau und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Mac hielt sie kurz fest, bevor er sich wieder von ihr löste um ihr in die Augen zu blicken. Sie hatte sich kein bißchen verändert ...

"Na, alles in Ordnung," fragte er und sah sich dann auf dem Gelände um. Neben den beiden Holzhäusern war je eine Doppelgarage angebaut und eine Art Carport, wo sich ein riesiger Holzhaufen türmte. "Hast du noch keinen Schnee geschippt oder was?!"

Das brachte Mac einen festen Schlag auf seinen Oberarm ein und einen spielerisch bösen Blick von Sue, die jetzt Augen für Stephen hatte, der sich zu ihnen gesellte und sich die müden Augen rieb. Es hatte Gott sei Dank aufgehört zu schneien ... fürs Erste!

"Steve? Ich glaube, Mac ist bei euch zu Hause nicht ausgelastet genug. Der möchte unbedingt den Schnee wegräumen und das Streusalz verteilen," sagte sie lachend, bevor sie sich dann ihrem Ex-Mann in die Arme sinken ließ.

Stephen strich ihr durch das blonde Haar, küsste sie sanft auf die Wange und begutachtete Sue eingehend von oben bis unten, bevor er dann den Kopf schief legte und sich räusperte.

"Das können die Jungs doch machen, wenn du HIlfe brauchst, Schätzchen?"

"Das ist eine gute Idee," meinte sie und sah sich kurz um.

Plötzlich stand Jason vor ihr und Stephen ging zurück zu seinem Wagen. Sue und Jason begrüßten sich ebenfalls sehr herzlich. Sue liebte Jason sehr. Auch weil der sie respektvoller behandelte als David es tat! Kurz strich sie ihm liebevoll über das dunkelbraune Haar und Jason machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Cadillac, um sich mit seinem Vater um ihr Gepäck und die Tüten, die noch im Auto lagen, zu kümmern.

Alex kam grinsend zu seiner Mutter hinüber. "Hey, Mum!"

"Hey, mein Großer! Wie geht's dir und wie war die Fahrt? Hast du dich sehr gelangweilt?"

Er nahm Susan in die Arme und drückte sie herzlich und liebevoll an sich, bevor Alex schnell einen Blick auf den Wagen seines Vaters warf und antwortete. "Nein, es ging, Mum. Dave hat etwas genervt, aber sonst war alles in Ordnung."

Bei der Erwähnung ihres zweiten Sohnes wurde Sue etwas unwohl in ihrer Haut. Sie seufzte tief und sah jetzt ebenfalls nach drüben zu dem grauen und schnittigen BMW, der mit Schneeketten ausgerüstet war. Der Kofferraum war geöffnet und Stephen hatte schon eine Tasche neben seinen Füßen abgestellt. Jetzt machte er sich an den restlichen Gepäckstücken zu schaffen. Sie konnte schemenhaft den blonden Haarschopf von David erkennen, der auf der Rückbank hockte und scheinbar nicht wirklich aussteigen wollte.

"Dad wird ihn gleich da raus holen," meinte Alex leise zu seiner Mutter, die jetzt erschrocken den Kopf nach rechts zog und ihm wieder in die hübschen Augen blickte. Dass sie so abwesend war, hatte sie gar nicht gemerkt.

"Ehm, ja," erwiderte sie nachdenklich.

Sue versuchte zwar sich ihre Traurigkeit gegenüber David's Ablehnung nicht anmerken zu lassen, doch natürlich wusste Alex wie das Verhältnis zwischen ihr und seinem Bruder war und er hasste das! Dass Dave ihr nahe zu immer die kalte Schulter zeigte, zerrte an seinen Nerven und Stephen verlor dann ziemlich schnell die Geduld mit David und dann ... knallte es!

An dem BMW hatte Stephen David's Jacke unter den Arm geklemmt und öffnete jetzt die hintere Wagentür. Die warme Heizungsluft kam ihm entgegen. Stephen hielt seinem Sohn die Jacke unter die Augen, allerdings bewegte sich der 15-Jährige immer noch nicht.

Müde atmete der Arzt aus. "David? Kommst du bitte jetzt und ziehst die Jacke an?"

David sah ihn kurz an und dann die Winterjacke, die im Kofferraum auf der Tasche gelegen hatte. Langsam kroch die Kälte in das Auto und legte sich auf seinen Körper. Stephen warf einen prüfenden Blick hinter sich auf Sue, die wartend im Schnee stand. Der Rest seiner Familie war schon in dem Gästehaus verschwunden um sich aufzuwärmen und die Zimmer zu inspizieren.

Sue sah zu ihnen hinüber ... und David sah weg!

Der Arzt schob ihm die Jacke noch weiter unter die Nase und öffnete den Mund. "Steig jetzt bitte aus, zieh die Jacke an, geh rüber zu Mum und begrüß sie nett und höflich, David? Dann kannst du mir mit dem Gepäck helfen. Komm schon!"

Der Junge griff lustlos nach seiner Jacke und Stephen machte ihm Platz, damit er aussteigen konnte. Er nahm die Tüte mit dem Müll an sich, schlug dann die Wagentür zu, zog sich die Winterjacke über und trottete an Stephen vorbei.

Als David bei seiner Mutter stoppte, versuchte der Junge zu lächeln. "Hey ..."

"Hast du es doch noch geschafft," fragte Susan und grinste ihn an. Der Kofferraumdeckel wurde zugeknallt ...

David verdrehte innerlich die Augen, doch den Satz, den er jetzt auf der Zunge hatte, konnte er sich dann doch nicht verkneifen. "Wenn man gezwungen wird, hat man keine andere Wahl oder?"

Sue seufzte. "Ich finde es schön, dass du hier bist, David!"

_Ja, toll ..._

Er hob den Beutel mit Müll hoch. "Kann ich das irgendwo wegwerfen? Ich soll Dad mit dem Gepäck helfen."

"Natürlich," entgegnete die Frau seufzend bei dieser ziemlich kargen Begrüßung und wies dann mit der Hand auf den Papierkorb aus Metall, der vor dem Gästehaus an einem der Stützfeiler hing. "Da hinten ..."

Schnell spazierte David zu dem Haus hinüber, sah noch mal kurz in die Tüte, ob vielleicht noch etwas Eßbares darin versteckt war und ließ die weiße Tüte dann in den Korb fallen. Äußerst langsam trottete er dann wieder an seiner Mum vorbei, die ihm hinterher gesehen hatte und nahm an dem BMW seine Reisetasche vom Boden.

_Oh man, das wird ein super Wochenende, wenn ich Mum jeden Tag sehen muss ..._

Vorsichtig leckte er sich über die Lippen, während er die paar Holzstufen der Veranda hinauf torkelte und sich die Stiefel abklopfte. Er brauchte jetzt eine Zigarette. So schnell wie möglich!

Als Stephen bei seiner Ex-Frau stand, seufzte er tief und spielte an der Trageschlaufe der Tasche herum.

"Tut mir leid, dass er so abweisend ist. Ich dachte, es bessert sich irgendwann, aber-"

"Es sieht nicht danach aus, Steve," unterbrach Sue ihn vorsichtig und sah nur noch die Haustür zu fallen. "Ich werde einfach versuchen mich für deinen Sohn unsichtbar zu machen die nächsten Tage!"

Sie drehte sich von ihm weg und wollte gerade gehen, als Stephen sie sanft an ihrem Arm festhielt. Sue stoppte und sah ihm in die Augen. Die wunderschönen Augen, in die sich die Frau vor vielen Jahren verliebt hatte ...

"Liebling," sagte Stephen vorsichtig. "Er ist _unser_ Sohn, nicht _mein_ Sohn."

"Dann sag ihm das mal!"

Er ließ den Stoff der Winterjacke los ... "Vielleicht sollten wir demnächst, wenn du noch mal nach New York kommst, ein Gespräch unter sechs Augen führen. Nur wir drei! Ich finde es unmöglich wie er dich behandelt und das wird immer so weiter gehen, wenn wir nichts dagegen unternehmen!"

Jetzt sah sie ihn etwas verdutzt an. "Wir? Wenn _wir_ nichts tun?! Stephen, du weisst aber schon, dass wir geschieden sind und ich eigentlich in Erziehungsfragen nichts mehr zu sagen habe, oder?"

"Ja," gab der Mann sauer zurück und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Tür der Hütte. Nur um dann wieder seine Ex-Frau anzusehen. "Das heisst aber noch lange nicht, dass sich David wie der letzte Arsch aufführen kann, wenn du in der Nähe bist, Susan, okay?"

Sie senkte den Blick. "Okay, gut! Aber jetzt lass uns rein gehen, sonst frieren wir hier noch ein."

Jetzt lächelte sie und Stephen ebenfalls. Gemeinsam schlenderten sie über den mit Schnee bedeckten Platz, Stephen schloss seinen Wagen mit der kleinen Fernbedienung ab, während er in der anderen Hand die Reisetasche hielt. Die Frau stieg neben ihm die Holzstufen hinauf und Stephen hielt ihr die Tür auf, so dass Sue als Erste hinein gehen konnte.

* * *

Es war angenehm warm.

Als Stephen hinter Susan eintrat, sah er sich sofort angeregt um. Es gab keinen Flur, sondern man stand direkt in dem geräumigen Esszimmer! Heller Holzfußboden, kleine Fenster an verschiedenen Seiten, Mauerwerk und Holzverkleidungen. Die Fenster besaßen beige Vorhänge und moderne Lampen waren an den Wänden eingebaut worden.

Der schöne mit dunklen Steinen und hellem Putz eingefasste Kamin in der Ecke war mit Holzscheiten bestückt, doch erloschen. Direkt daneben war die Holztreppe, die in den ersten Stock und zu den Schlafzimmern und dem Bad führte. Ein großer Tisch an der Wand mit acht Sitzplätzen dominierte das Zimmer. Auf der anderen Seite rechts waren zwei beige Sofas und ein Sessel, so wie bei Stephen zu Hause. Diverse Teppiche lagen über dem Holzboden und gaben dem Raum eine gewisse Wärme und Gemütlichkeit.

Er stellte die Tasche an einem der Sofas ab und spazierte hinüber ins Esszimmer und die Küche. Dort sass Mac gemeinsam mit Alex an dem großen Tisch und wirkte genau so geschafft, wie Stephen selbst. Jason hatte den großen, weißen Kühlschrank aufgerissen und schob zwei Plastikflaschen Mineralwasser hinein, die von der Fahrt noch übrig geblieben waren.

Connors ging zu seinem Ehemann hinüber, stützte sich auf der Tischplatte ab und Mac reckte seinen Kopf hinauf um ihn zu küssen. Stephen zog endlich seinen Mantel aus, hängte ihn über einen der freien Stühle und nahm neben Mac Platz. Er küsste ihn noch einmal tief und innig, bevor er sich zurück lehnte.

"Du bist ziemlich müde hm," fragte Taylor leise und legte ihm eine Hand in den Nacken, wo er Stephen sanft kraulte und streichelte.

"Oh, ja ... Wo ist David?"

"Der ist in sein neues Zimmer abgedampft, Dad," meldete sich Alex zu Wort.

Der Arzt öffnete wieder seine Augen. "Dann geh doch bitte rauf und hol ihn mal, damit wir den heutigen Abend kurz besprechen können, ja?"

"Ja, mach ich!"

Alex stand auf und joggte schnell die Treppe hinauf, um seinen Bruder zu holen. Inzwischen setzte sich Jason neben Sue auf die andere Seite des Tisches und unterhielt sich mit ihr über Vermont und was sie die nächsten Tage alles unternehmen konnten.

Nur ein paar Sekunden später kamen Alex und David zu ihnen. Alex setzte sich wieder neben seine Mutter und David ließ sich neben Mac nieder, verschränkte die Arme auf dem Tisch und sah nicht gerade fröhlich aus.

Mac warf einen Blick auf die Wanduhr. "Gut, es ist jetzt gleich 17.45 Uhr! Wir werden jetzt erstmal auspacken! Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir nachher in die Stadt fahren und da Essen gehen, hm? Ich glaube nämlich, dass wir so gut wie nichts hier haben und Morgen-"

Kurz sah er Sue an. "Morgen haben doch ein oder zwei Geschäfte auf oder? Das war doch so?"

Sie nickte. "Ja! Der kleine Supermarkt an der Ecke hat auch sonntags geöffnet! Und unser gute Bäcker!"

"Gut," gab Taylor zurück. "Dann könnten wir uns Morgen mit Lebensmitteln eindecken, aber heute gehen wir Essen."

"Cool," sagte Jason begeistert und sah neben sich. "Sue, du kommst doch mit oder?"

Etwas unschlüssig sah Susan in die kleine Runde. "Ich, ich weis-"

"WIESO MUSS SIE IMMER DABEI SEIN?!"

Der blonde Junge knallte die Hand auf den Tisch und starrte wütend zu seiner Mutter und Jason hinüber, der Sue einfach so mal eben eingeladen hatte. Bei dem lauten Ausbruch, musste Susan schwer schlucken. Ja, natürlich hatte sie gewusst, dass das David nicht gefallen würde, aber dass er so herumbrüllte, traf sie sehr hart. Ihr Ex-Mann hingegen hatte jetzt geschockt den Mund geöffnet und drehte sich zu seinem Sohn um.

"David?"

Sein Sohn drehte seinen Kopf in Stephen's Richtung. Der Arzt sah ihm einen Moment lang in die Augen und sprach dann relativ ruhig und gelassen weiter.

"Jason hat nur einen Vorschlag gemacht, okay? Nichts weiter und wenn du nicht möchtest, dass sie bei unserem ersten Abend hier dabei ist, dann ist das so." Schnell sah er zu Sue hinüber, die ihm kurz zunickte. Der Mann wandte sich wieder an seinen Jungen. "Trotzdem wirst du hier nicht Herumbrüllen und ganz sicher nicht respektlos gegenüber Mum werden! Das habe ich dir schon einige Male gesagt oder?"

Unsicher sah David zu seinem Dad hinüber, doch er blieb stur und stumm.

"David! Ich möchte, dass du dich entschuldigst!"

Als er immer noch nichts sagte und nur auf die Tischkante vor sich blickte, stöhnte Alex ziemlich genervt und beugte sich ein Stück zu ihm hinüber. "Man, Dave! Mach doch nicht so ein Theater am ersten Abend! Entschuldige dich und dann ist die Sache gegessen!"

"SAG DU MIR NICHT, WAS ICH TUN SOLL," fauchte sein Bruder ihn plötzlich laut an.

"D-darf ich in mein Zimmer gehen, Dad," fragte Jason Mac unsicher. "Ich will das Folgende nicht wirklich mitkriegen."

Mac seufzte, doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, war Stephen aufgestanden und hatte einen großen Schritt zur Seite gemacht, so dass er jetzt neben David's Stuhl stand.

"Nein, Jason das musst du nicht," sagte Stephen schnell. "Ich denke, David und ich werden mal eben nach oben gehen und den Rest da klären. Okay?"

Seine Ex-Frau schluckte. Natürlich hatte sie eine leise Ahnung davon, wie Stephen dieses Gespräch führen würde, denn David war gerade ganz und gar nicht kooperativ.

"David, komm bitte," befahl sein Vater dann, als David sich noch immer nicht entschuldigen wollte, in einem ruhigen Ton und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. "Wir besprechen das in deinem Zimmer weiter!"

Vorsichtig ließ David seinen Blick über die Gesichter wandern, die ihn ausnahmslos alle anstarrten. Zwei Sekunden später erhob er sich langsam von seinem Stuhl, rückte ihn unter den Tisch und ging an seinem Dad vorbei und zur Treppe hinüber. Stephen sah ihm wütend nach und spazierte dann hinter ihm her und die Stufen hinauf in den ersten Stock.

"E-er will mit mir wirklich nichts zu tun haben, oder?"

Mac seufzte und beugte sich dann ein Stück über den Tisch um Sue besser ansehen zu können. Oben wurde eine Tür geschlossen. Dann hörte man nichts mehr.

"Sue? Ich denke, David ist auch geschafft von dieser langen Fahrt, okay? Und er ist etwas wütend darüber, dass er mal nicht mit seinen Kumpels abhängen darf wie sonst immer. Leider geht es nicht immer nur um seine Nase und dieses Mal wollte Stephen ihn dabei haben. Der kriegt sich wieder ein."

Susan lachte bitter. "Warum bist du immer so optimistisch, Mac?"

"Weil Stephen eher der Pessimist ist und irgendwer muss doch das Gleichgewicht wieder herstellen!"

Er zwinkerte ihr zu und Sue grinste breit. "Das stimmt nicht! Oft ist er auch sehr optimistisch!"

"Eher manchmal ..."

"Also ich werde nachher nicht mit Essen fahren und euch etwas Ruhe gönnen!"

Mac seufzte und gab ihr dann einen Wink mit dem Kopf in Richtung Treppe. "Warte doch erstmal ab, hm?"

"Worauf denn, Mac? Darauf dass Stephen ihn verprügelt?"

"Das wird er nicht, Mum," meldete sich jetzt Alex zu Wort und drehte sich zu seiner Mutter um. "Dad hat einen ganz anderen Blick drauf, wenn er das vor hat und gerade das ... war nur ein warnender Blick, dass Dave sich gefälligst zusammen reißen soll und mehr nicht! Dad wird nur mit ihm reden und ihm den Kopf waschen."

"Noch ein Optimist an diesem Tisch," sagte sie lachend und strich dann Alex liebevoll mit den Fingern über die Wange. "Schön, dass du deine Mutter aufheitern willst, mein Großer!"

Mac stand auf und holte eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank. Er befüllte Gläser, brachte alles an den Tisch zurück und setzte sich wieder, bevor er einen guten Schluck trank und Susan nach einem guten Restaurant ausfragte.

* * *

Oben in David's Zimmer fast am Ende des Flures war die Stimmung weitaus düsterer als bei Mac, Jason, Alex und Susan. Noch vor einer knappen halben Stunde hatte sich David sofort nach ihrer Ankunft hier her zurück gezogen um allein zu sein und jetzt war er schon wieder hier - leider nicht allein.

Sein Vater, den die Spielchen seines Sohnes so langsam aber sicher an seine Grenzen brachten, stand an einem der beiden Fenster und starrte hinaus in die Abenddämmerung. Auch wenn er fast nichts als Schnee und ein paar wenige Berge erkennen konnte, war es doch ein schöner Ausblick rund um das Gästehaus.

"Jason hat doch nur einen Vorschlag gemacht, David," sagte der Mann leise und wandte seinen Kopf herum. "Wenn sie nicht mitkommen soll heute, dann gehen wir allein."

David schwieg. Er hockte auf der Bettkante. Seine Reisetasche stand in einer Ecke des Zimmers, wo er sie achtlos und genervt abgestellt hatte. Mit den Händen hatte er sich neben seinem Po abgestützt und wippte leicht mit den Füßen herum.

Langsam drehte Stephen sich vom Fenster weg, spazierte an dem Bett vorbei und zog den kargen Holzstuhl unter dem kleinen Tisch hervor, den er dann vor seinem Sohn abstellte. Müde ließ Stephen sich nieder und lehnte sich mit den Ellbogen auf seine Oberschenkel, so dass er David in die Augen sehen konnte.

"David, sprichst du bitte mal mit mir?"

Der Junge öffnete den Mund. "WORÜBER DENN, DAD?!"

"Hey," erwiderte der Arzt geschockt und wurde jetzt ebenfalls etwas lauter. "Ich sagte _sprechen_ und nicht schreien! Ich weiss, dass du nicht hier sein willst, aber jetzt ist es nicht mehr zu ändern und ich erwarte, dass du dich benimmst und zwar Allen gegenüber, also auch Mum, okay?"

"Entschuldige," nuschelte sein Sohn dann vorsichtig und spielte an seinen Fingern herum, nur um Stephen nicht mehr direkt ansehen zu müssen.

"Ich wollte mit euch zusammen ein schönes, langes Wochenende verbringen. Mum hat mich angerufen und uns den Vorschlag gemacht, hier zu ihr nach Vermont zu kommen. Sie hat uns dieses Haus besorgt und wir müssen rein gar nichts dafür zahlen außer Lebensmittel und so weiter. Und da wir für einen größeren Urlaub im Moment nicht so viel Geld besitzen, habe ich sehr gerne zugesagt."

David rollte mit den Augen und flüsterte leise. "Ja und wenn du mich zu Hause gelassen hättest, wäre es noch billiger geworden und ich müsste sie nicht andauernd sehen ..."

"Wie bitte," fragte Stephen genervt und beugte sich noch ein Stück weiter nach vorn. "Sagst du das noch mal?"

"Ist schon gut."

Und das Nächste, was David spürte, war eine Hand, die ihn am Kragen des Pullovers packte und nach vorn zog! Es ging alles so schnell, dass er zu geschockt war, um sich irgendwie zu wehren. Stephen hatte ihn grob in sein Gesicht gezerrt und hielt ihn fest. David schluckte schwer und sein Pulsschlag erhöhte sich sofort!

"Mein Sohn wird sich nicht wie der letzte Arsch verhalten, wenn seine Mutter ihn mal zu sich nach Hause einlädt und er sie noch nicht mal vier Tage um sich hat! Ich habe keine Lust dich während dieser Tage andauernd zu rügen oder sogar dich zu bestrafen, David! Okay? Dafür ist mir dieser Urlaub wirklich zu schade."

Langsam lockerte Stephen seine Faust um den dicken Stoff des Pullovers. "Aber ich verspreche dir, ich werde es tun, wenn du mich dazu zwingst! Hab ich mich klar ausgedrückt oder brauchst du vielleicht noch mehr ... Motivation, bevor wir wieder zurück zu den Anderen gehen?"

David schüttelte den Kopf und ließ die Schultern hängen. "Nein, Dad! Ich hab dich verstanden."

"Gut!" Stephen erhob sich wieder und stellte den Stuhl unter den Schreibtisch zurück. "Komm! Mac hat sich sicher schon ein Restaurant ausgesucht, was er besuchen will!"

Der 15-Jährige stand vom Bett auf und sein Vater öffnete die Zimmertür.

Als David bei ihm war, betrachtete Stephen ihn noch mal eingehend ehe David an ihm vorbei und auf den Flur ging. Stephen zog die Tür wieder zu. Schnell packte er David in der Kapuze, so dass er ruckartig gestoppt wurde und sich fragend um sah.

"Was?"

"Entschuldige dich bitte jetzt bei Mum! Denn dein Verhalten da unten war ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung und ich bin immer noch sauer deswegen. Ja?"

"Ja," seufzte der Junge etwas lustlos, doch versuchte den Rest des Gedanken nicht laut auszusprechen. Das würde nur Ärger geben und David hatte mit dieser kleinen Standpauke, die ihm Stephen gehalten hatte, noch ziemlich großes Glück gehabt.

Er spürte wie ihm eine Hand sanft über das blonde Haar streichelte und ihn dann nach vorn und zur Treppe schob.

Sie spazierten die Holztreppe hinunter und erreichten das Erdgeschoß. Mac blickte seinem Ehemann entgegen und Stephen lächelte leicht. David setzte sich wieder und sofort waren alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet.

Er seufzte tief. Dann sah er Sue in die Augen.

"E-es tut mir leid, dass ich so ... genervt war, Mum! U-und rumgeschrien hab. Entschuldige. Du-du kannst heute Abend mitkommen, wenn du das willst. Okay?"

Während sich David entschuldigte, hatte Stephen wieder neben Mac Platz genommen. Vorsichtig griff er nach der Hand seines Mannes und drückte sie leicht und zärtlich. Mac sah ihn liebevoll an und strich leicht über seinen Handrücken.

Alex hatte verwundert die Augen aufgerissen und Sue war von David's Einladung ebenfalls ziemlich überrascht!

Sie öffnete den Mund. "Danke, David! Wenn du wirklich nichts dagegen hast, dann nehme ich gerne an."

"Ja, ist-ist schon okay ..."

Susan warf kurz Stephen einen dankenden Blick zu, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf. "Warum guckst du mich so an, Schätzchen? Ich hab nichts damit zu tun. Er ist da selber drauf gekommen!"

"Das glaub ich nicht," mischte sich Alex jetzt ein. "Du hast ihn gezwungen, Dad!"

David ließ die Schultern hängen. "Dann glaub es halt nicht!"

Ein paar Minuten blieben sie noch sitzen und verabredeten sich für sieben Uhr um dann hinunter in die Stadt zu fahren und Essen zu gehen. Sue verließ _ihre_ Männer und ging nach nebenan in ihr eigenes Haus, wo sie noch etwas Hausarbeit erledigte und sich frisch machte. Die Kinder räumten ihre Zimmer ein und Mac und Stephen gingen gemeinsam unter die Dusche um etwas Zeit für sich zu haben.

* * *

Das Bad lag am anderen Ende des Flures. Schöne, helle Fliesen, ein Fenster mit Jalousien, Badewanne, Duschkabine, zwei Waschbecken und die Toillette. Ein Gäste-WC war im Erdgeschoß hinter der Treppe! Mac drehte den Heizkörper eine Stufe höher, während sein Mann im Schlafzimmer Klamotten zusammen suchte, die sie nachher anziehen würden.

Stephen betrat das Badezimmer und schloß die Tür ab. In den Händen zwei Stapel mit Jeans, Unterwäsche, Socken, T-Shirts und die Kulturbeutel! Er legte alles auf der Badematte ab und begann sich dann über dem Waschbecken die Zähne zu putzen, während Mac kurz die Wanne ausspülte und dann die Toillette benutzte.

"Und Morgen Vormittag gehen wir Skilaufen," fragte der Cop, als er die Spülung betätigte und sich dann die Socken auszog. "Das Wetter ist ja ziemlich gut oder?"

Connors setzte sich auf den Wannenrand und schlüpfte aus dem Pullover, den er auf den Boden legte. Er stand wieder auf und befreite sich dann ebenfalls von den Socken und öffnete seine Jeans.

"Ja, wenn alle dafür sind? Warum nicht? Dann leihen wir uns die Ausrüstung bei Sue ..."

"Meinst du jetzt mit _alle_, David?"

"Mhm," meinte der Arzt leise.

Er zog sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf und warf es auf die Hose. Mac musterte Stephen's Brust und Bauch und legte dann den Kopf schief. Er zog den Reißverschluß seiner Jeans auf und ließ sie über seine Hüften rutschen.

"Wie lange braucht man noch mal zu Fuß bis runter in die Stadt," fragte Mac ihn weiter.

Stephen zuckte die Schultern und überlegte. "Bei dem Schneefall bestimmt eine halbe Stunde."

"Okay, wir könnten ja vielleicht die Autos hier lassen, weil wir sonst wieder mit zwei Wagen unterwegs sein müssten ..."

"Und die Ski dann zum Lift schleppen?!"

"Wieso denn nicht? Du bewegst dich doch zu Hause auch nicht so viel oder?"

Mac stieg aus seiner Hose, schob sie dann mit dem nackten Fuß zur Seite und trat dicht vor Stephen um ihm die Hände auf die Schultern zu legen. Sanft streichelte er ihn dort und ließ eine Hand dann tiefer wandern bis er an seinem Bauch war.

Er grinste leicht. "Du solltest mal ein bißchen mehr Sport machen, Hase!"

Verdutzt sah Stephen erst Mac an, dann ließ er seine Augen skeptisch hinunter auf die Hand und seinen schlanken Körper sinken. Wieder ein Blick auf seinen Mann ... "Was soll das denn heißen? Tut mir sehr leid, dass ich nicht die Möglichkeit habe fast _täglich_ irgendwelchen Verbrechern hinter her zu jagen so wie du!"

"_Täglich_ ist jetzt etwas übertrieben."

Mac streichelte ihn liebevoll mit dem Daumen über die weiche Haut und küsste Stephen dann auf den Mund. Zwei Hände griffen nach seinem T-Shirt und sie unterbrachen den innigen Kuss für einen kurzen Moment, nur um den Stoff hastig über seinen Kopf zu ziehen. Auch dieses Kleidungsstück landete achtlos auf dem Boden vor der Wanne.

Stephen legte den Kopf schief und grinste Mac an. "Wanne oder Dusche?"

"Kommt drauf an, was du machen willst," meinte Taylor und sah von der engen Duschkabine zu der großen Badewanne hinüber. Er leckte sich die Lippen. "Hm?"

"Wanne!"

Beide Männer schlüpften aus ihren Unterhosen, Stephen griff nach dem Haarshampoo und Duschgel und stieg in die Badewanne, wo er die Utensilien abstellte und das warme Wasser andrehte. Mac ging noch einmal zu seinem Kulturbeutel und hatte wenig später ein eingepacktes Kondom in den Fingern. Schnell folgte er Stephen unter den Wasserstrahl, legte das Kondom ab und drückte sich eng an seinen Ehemann heran. Wieder ein Kuss ... Mac strich mit den Händen über den nassen Körper und legte dann eine Hand an Stephen's Po.

"Du meinst also, ich sei fett, ja," sagte Stephen plötzlich spielerisch beleidigt.

Mac grinste amüsiert. "Nein, ich hab nur gesagt, dass du vielleicht etwas mehr Sport machen solltest."

"Das ist doch das Selbe ..."

"Nein, ist es nicht, Schätzchen," widersprach der andere Mann sofort und spürte eine Hand, die sich auf seinen Rücken legte. Stephen lehnte sich unter dem sprudelnden Wasser an die kühle Fliesenwand der Wanne und Mac folgte der Bewegung sofort.

Connors hob eine Augenbraue. "Ist es doch!"

"Nein," meinte Mac grinsend und schüttelte den Kopf. "Denn mit einem fetten Mann wär ich nicht verheiratet, würde nicht mit ihm und seinen Kindern in Urlaub fahren und würde keinen Sex in der Wanne haben wollen, hm?"

"Ah, ja."

Stephen leckte sich sanft über die Lippen, beugte sich dann ein Stück nach vorn und küsste Mac tief und leidenschaftlich. Seine Atmung wurde schneller. Sein Verlangen größer. Gierig streichelte er ihm durch das kurze Haar, während Mac ihn dann auf den Hals und die Brust küsste. Das Vorspiel wurde immer leidenschaftlicher und dauerte fast sechs Minuten und die zwei Männer genossen jede kleine Zärtlichkeit und Berührung in vollen Zügen.

Nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden sah Mac ihm tief in die Augen und Stephen küsste ihn dann noch mal auf die weichen Lippen, bevor der Arzt sich dann umdrehte und mit den Händen flach auf der Fliesenwand abstützte. Schnell nahm Mac das Kondom vom Boden und öffnete die Verpackung.

Stephen warf einen kurzen Blick zurück und grinste. "Soll ich helfen?"

"Ich denke, das krieg ich noch hin," sagte Mac schmunzelnd und ließ die leere Plastikverpackung auf den Boden fallen. "Ich bin nicht der, der fett geworden ist ..."

Der Arzt sah wieder auf die Fliesen vor sich. "Halt die Klappe und beeil dich!"

"Oh, wir können es wohl gar nicht abwarten, was?!"

Darauf sagte Stephen nichts mehr ... Schnell streifte Mac sich das Kondom über, zog dann Stephen's Unterleib noch näher zu sich heran und schob sanft einen Finger in ihn. Stephen atmete tief ein und schloss seine Augen, während das warme Wasser an seinem Körper hinab lief.

Mac drückte einen zweiten Finger hinein und bewegte sie langsam hin und her, bis sein Ehemann leise stöhnte und seine Beine auseinander drückte, um Mac mehr Platz zu machen. Er bewegte die Hand etwas mehr, machte kreisende Bewegungen und drückte Stephen einen sanften Kuss in den Nacken, nur um schließlich die beiden Finger wieder zu entfernen.

Vorsichtig schob er sich zwischen Stephen's Beine und drückte sich zärtlich in ihn. Stephen öffnete den Mund und seufzte leise, während er versuchte das Gleichgewicht zu halten und auf der glatten Oberfläche nicht auszurutschen.

Während Mac lustvoll zu stieß und mit seinen Händen den Körper seines Mannes fest umklammerte, versuchte Stephen einfach mal an Nichts zu denken und den Sex zu genießen, obwohl ihm das mit den Problemen, die sein 15-jähriger Sohn gerade wieder machte, etwas schwer fiel.

* * *

David stand draußen in seiner Winterjacke an einen der Stützfeiler des Hauses gelehnt und blies den feinen Rauch aus seinem Mund in die Kälte. Der warme Atem vermischte sich mit dem Zigarettenqualm und wehte in den dunkelen Himmel. Leicht trat er mit den Stiefeln auf dem Holzboden der Veranda herum, während er auf jedes Geräusch achtete, was aus dem Haus kam.

Er wusste sehr gut, dass Stephen ihn mit dieser Kippe nicht davon kommen lassen würde, doch David legte es trotzdem drauf an, denn er brauchte jetzt das Nikotin, um einigermaßen wieder runter zu kommen. Zwar war er höflich zu seiner Mutter gewesen, doch nur weil sein Dad mit im Raum gewesen war und ihn zuvor gewarnt hatte. Aber jetzt war diese Warnung wieder ziemlich schnell verblasst und Dave hatte nicht wirklich Lust auf den Restaurantbesuch mit Sue.

Noch mal zog er an der Lucky Strike und langsam wurden seine Finger kalt. Man konnte ihn von den Fenstern aus nicht entdecken, doch trotzdem wurde David etwas nervös und versuchte so schnell wie möglich fertig zu werden und die Kippe im tiefen Schnee unbemerkt verschwinden zu lassen.

Nein, er wollte immer noch nicht hier sein ...

"Man, Dave! Werf die Kippe weg, bevor Dad das mitkriegt," hörte er plötzlich Alex' leise Stimme neben sich.

Erschrocken zuckte der Junge zusammen und drehte seinen Kopf herum, nur um in das Gesicht seines Bruders zu blicken, der jetzt zu ihm hinüber schlenderte und seine Hände in die warmen Taschen seiner Winterjacke schob.

Relativ beruhigt, dass es nur Alex und nicht Mac oder Stephen war, zog David noch einmal und klopfte die feine Asche über das Geländer in den Schnee. Er trat wieder zurück an die Holzwand.

"Verpetzt du mich jetzt?"

Kopfschütteln. "Nein, aber du scherst dich im Moment wirklich einen Dreck darum, was Dad sagt, oder?"

Alex trat dicht neben seinen Bruder und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand. "Du bettelst ja geradezu um eine Tracht Prügel!"

"Ja, na und," fragte der blonde Junge lustlos und schnippte die Kippe mit zwei Fingern in den Schnee. Schnell ging er hinter her, bedeckte sie mit dem kalten Weiß und stellte sich wieder zu Alex, bevor er sich einen seiner Kaugummis in den Mund steckte.

"Hast du kein Mundspray mit eingepackt?"

"Liegt oben!"

"Hauch mich mal an ..."

David trat einen Schritt zurück und hauchte in die Luft und Alex' Gesicht. Er kaute weiter, während Alex das Gesicht verzog und dann mit einer Hand abwinkte.

"Nicht schön, aber kann funktionieren! Benutz nachher doch noch das Mundspray, denn wenn du im Restaurant direkt neben ihm sitzen musst, dann bemerkt Dad den Gestank auf jeden Fall!"

"Erinner mich nicht an dieses blöde Essen, Alex! Wieso muss sie dabei sein?!"

Jetzt bekam Alex große Augen. "Du hast doch deine Meinung geändert!"

Sein Bruder kaute munter weiter. "Ja, aber nur weil ich mit Dad allein in meinem Zimmer war und der mich fast geohrfeigt hätte!"

Alex lachte. Vorsichtig bewegte er seine Hände in den Jackentaschen.

"Sind Dad und Mac immer noch duschen," fragte David dann vorsichtig.

Schulterzucken. "Glaub schon. Aber ich würd mir trotzdem keine mehr anstecken, sei froh dass du die hier rauchen konntest ohne gestört zu werden ... Ich geh mal zu Mum rüber, falls Dad mich sucht!"

"Ja ... Viel Spass dann."

Der genervte Ton war Alex nicht entgangen. Doch was konnte er tun? Nichts! Er konnte nur versuchen diesen kleinen Urlaub bei seiner Mutter zu genießen, auch wenn David es ihm gerade ziemlich schwer machte.

David sah seinem Bruder hinter her, der die paar Stufen der Veranda hinunter sprang, sich dann nach links wandte und auf das Nachbarhaus von ihrer Mutter zu lief.

* * *

Stephen kam in Jeans und T-Shirt mit einem schwarzen Handtuch um den Hals und einem kleinen Wäscheberg aus dem Badezimmer geschlendert. Er sah nicht gerade wacher oder erholter aus, aber dafür irgendwie ausgeglichener! Die kurzen Haare noch feucht.

Er zog er die Tür hinter sich zu, da Mac sich noch fertig anziehen musste und entdeckte Jason auf der anderen Seite des langen Flures, der an seinem Handy herumspielte.

"Jay, warte mal!"

Jason blieb an seinem Zimmer stehen und Stephen sah kurz an sich herunter, um dann den Mund zu öffnen.

"Kann ich dich was fragen," fragte Stephen und zog sein T-Shirt etwas strammer über seinen flachen Bauch.

Schulterzucken. "Ehm, ja klar ... W-wenn es um den Physiktest am Mittwoch geht da-"

"_Klausur_ oder," hakte der Arzt nach. "Kein popeliger Test, Jason! Das ist für mich ein ziemlich großer Unterschied! ... Aber darum geht es nicht. Ich frag dich jetzt und möchte, dass du mir ehrlich antwortest, okay? Ich werde auch nicht ... sauer deswegen! Ja?"

"Stephen, worum geht's denn?!"

Sein Stiefvater atmete tief aus und legte dann den Kopf schief. "Bin ich fett?"

"Hä," machte Jason verwirrt. "Wie meinst du das?"

Connors seufzte und hob die linke Hand in einer abwertenden Geste, während er mit der anderen die Wäsche ausbalancierte. "Bin ich fett geworden?!"

_Äh, was?_ "Nein! Ich denke nicht ..."

"Du kannst ehrlich sein! Ich kann das vertragen!"

Jetzt grinste der Junge schüchtern und hielt sich mit einer Hand an der Türklinke fest. "Stephen? Ich glaub das solltest du lieber Dad fragen oder? Ich meine, ihr seht euch doch ... nachts und so und ihr wart gerade duschen?"

Stephen warf kurz einen Blick zur Seite. Dann betrachtete er wieder Jason! "Ich frage aber dich!"

Langsam wurden seine nackten Füße kalt. Hier oben lag zwar hier und da mal ein Teppich, aber das half gerade ziemlich wenig. Jason drehte sich jetzt ganz zu ihm um und nahm die Finger wieder von der Türklinke.

Er sah auf Stephen's Füße. "Willst du dir keine Socken und Schuhe anziehen? Das sieht sehr kalt aus!"

"Hörst du mal auf abzulenken, du kleiner Hosenscheißer?!"

"Tschuldige," lachte der 17-jährige Teenager. "Nein, du bist _nicht_ fett, Stephen! Hat Dad das gesagt?"

"Ja verdammt," fauchte der Arzt jetzt spielerisch und zog das Handtuch von seinen Schultern, als die Badezimmertür wieder auf ging.

Mac steckte seinen Kopf durch den Spalt und sah auf seinen Sohn. "Nein! Das habe ich nicht gesagt, Jason! Also hör nicht auf ihn!"

Er drehte sich zu Stephen, drückte die Tür weiter auf und trat ebenfalls angezogen auf den Flur. Sanft legte er eine Hand auf Stephen's Schulter und drückte sie leicht.

"Hase, das hab ich nicht so gemeint, okay?"

Connors' Kopf ruckte herum. "Aber du hast es so gesagt, Mac!"

"Nein, das habe ich nicht und jetzt hör bitte auf damit, okay? Komm schon ..."

Unten im Erdgeschoß wurde die Haustür geöffnet und wieder zugeschlagen. Mac ließ die Schultern hängen, lächelte dann leicht und nahm Stephen's Gesicht zwischen die Hände, um ihn liebevoll zu küssen. Der Arzt tat zunächst etwas beleidigt, doch nach einem weiteren Kuss konnte er sich der non-verbalen _Entschuldigung_ dann doch nicht mehr entziehen.

Stephen schloss seine Augen, atmete tief ein. Während sich Jason grinsend von dem Pärchen abwandte, trippelte Connors vorsichtig mit den nackten und kalten Füßen auf dem Boden herum bis er sich schließlich von Mac's Lippen löste.

"Mac, mir wird etwas kalt ..."

Sanft streichelte Mac mit den Fingern durch das kurze Haar seines Mannes. "Wir laden Sue heute zum Essen ein, hm? Ich hab genug Geld dabei ... Selbst für deine Ex-Frau!"

"Danke," erwiderte Stephen Augen zwinkernd.

Taylor nahm die Hände wieder herunter und spazierte dann mit ihm ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie sich endlich warme Socken und winterfeste Schuhe anzogen und dann gegen 19.20 Uhr das Haus mit den Kindern verließen, um Sue und Alex einzusammeln und sich dann auf den Weg hinunter in den Ortskern zu machen.

Tbc ...


	4. Unter Null

**Disclaimer: **Die TV Serie CSI: NY und ihr Charakter Mac Taylor gehören CBS und Bruckheimer / Zuiker! Nicht mir!

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen war es gefühlte zehn Grad kälter. Über Nacht hatte es noch mal geschneit und die Sonne versuchte sich zwischen den Wolken hindurch zu schieben.

Mac hockte fertig angezogen in Skihose und Pullover vor dem Kamin und setzte einen Holzscheit nach dem anderen in die Feuerstelle. Er betrachtete sein Werk, das in etwa die Form eines indianischen Wigwams hatte und recht stabil aussah. Zufrieden mit sich klopfte er seine Hände gegeneinander um die feine Holzspähne los zu werden und stand auf!

Hinter ihm war bereits der Frühstückstisch liebevoll für seine Familie gedeckt und Stephen war mit dem Wagen unterwegs in den Ort um frisches Gebäck zu besorgen. Die beiden Männer hatten nicht sehr lang geschlafen, doch ziemlich gut, obwohl sie hier in einem fremden Bett genächtigt hatten.

Gegen acht Uhr war Stephen als Erster duschen gegangen und hatte Mac noch schlafen lassen. Etwas seltsam, denn zu Hause war es meist genau anders herum und Taylor musste auf Stephen warten. Nach der wohltuenden Dusche hatten sie sich kurz gesehen und Stephen war ohne einen Schluck Kaffee in seinen BMW gestiegen und los gefahren um für das Frühstück zu sorgen.

Nachdem Mac das Holz angezündet und kurz zugesehen hatte, wie die ersten Holzscheite in Flammen aufgingen, kochte er Kaffee und hörte dann Jason und David, die sich im ersten Stock um das Badezimmer stritten. Mac lächelte wissend - war es doch ganz wie zu Hause in Queens!

Mac hörte kurz dem lauten Treiben zu, doch als es dann noch lauter wurde und David sogar Jason anschrie, dass er sich gefälligst beeilen sollte, weil er nicht der Einzige war, der ins Bad wollte, rollte er mit den Augen und spazierte zur Treppe hinüber, wo er dann eine Hand auf das Geländer legte und hinauf sah.

"HE! BENEHMT EUCH GEFÄLLIGST!"

"JASON MACHT NICHT WEITER, MAC," rief David dann genervt hinunter. "ICH WILL ZÄHNE PUTZEN!"

Kurz blickte der Mann in die Küche zu der Kaffeemaschine, die unsagbar langsam ihre Arbeit verrichtete und sah dann wieder hinauf. Er konnte Alex jetzt sehen, der in karierter Boxershorts, schwarzem T-Shirt und Hausschuhen an den Füßen am Ende der Treppe stand und ihm entgegen sah.

Er seufzte. "David? Komm bitte nach unten und putz hier deine Zähne, hm und hör auf mit diesem morgendlichen Terror!"

"Oh, Mann," knurrte der Teenager lustlos, doch trabte dann in das Erdgeschoß zu seinem Stiefvater.

Mac musterte ihn kurz. "Morgen!"

"Ja, Morgen," sagte Stephen's Jüngster, der ziemlich ausgeruht und wach wirkte. Er machte einen Schritt auf das Gäste-WC zu, was hinter der Treppe lag und sah dann noch mal zu Mac. "Mac? Kann ich mir nachher bei Mum ein Snowboard ausleihen?"

Taylor, der sich wieder auf den Weg in die Küche gemacht hatte um nach dem Kaffee zu sehen, drehte verwirrt seinen Kopf herum. Er hob eine Augenbraue, während er einen Wagen kommen hörte.

"Ein Snowboard?"

Schulterzucken. "Ja!"

"Kannst du das denn?"

"Ehm, nein, aber ich kann's doch lernen?"

Mac lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Anrichte und stützte sich mit den Händen neben seinem Körper ab. "David? Ich glaube für einen Snowboardkurs ist es vielleicht etwas zu ... kurzfristig oder? Wir sind doch Dienstag Vormittag schon wieder hier weg?"

Oben wurde das Wasser wieder abgestellt ...

David seufzte geknickt. "Bitte?! Wann soll ich das denn sonst lernen, wenn nicht hier? Bei uns schneit es doch nicht so oft und Berge haben wir auch nicht in der Stadt! Außerdem ist das doch wie Skateboard fahren nur ohne Rollen, was soll das denn bitte schief gehen, Mac? Bitte ..."

"Möchtest du nicht lieber etwas machen, was du schon kannst," versuchte Mac ihn vom Snowboardfahren abzubringen und legte den Kopf schief. Eine Autotür wurde draußen zugeschlagen!

David verdrehte die Augen. "Warum? Ich will was Neues ausprobieren?!"

"Frag deinen Vater, okay?"

_Ja, klasse! Das hab ich gestern Abend schon und er hat 'nein' gesagt ... _

Der Junge ließ die Schultern hängen, als die Haustür auf ging.

"Ist schon gut!"

Stephen betrat mit braunen Papiertüten bepackt und Autoschlüssel in der Hand das Gästehaus! Mit dem Winterstiefel gab er der Tür einen kräftigen Stoß und balancierte seine Einkäufe zum Tisch hinüber. Das Feuer knisterte im Kamin vor sich hin.

"Ist das schön warm hier," seufzte der Arzt vor sich hin und zog sich die Jacke aus, die er an der Gaderobe aufhing. "Draußen ist es so kalt, dass einem fast die Nase einfriert! Gut geschlafen, Dave?"

"Ähm, ja," stotterte der Junge schnell und machte einen großen Schritt an der Treppe vorbei um endlich das Gäste-WC für sich zu beanspruchen.

Stephen begann die Tüten auszupacken und die verschiedenen Brötchen und Croissants in den Brotkorb zu legen, als Mac plötzlich neben ihn trat und über seine Schulter sah.

"Er hat mich gerade nach einem Snowboardkurs gefragt? Aber ich halte das für keine gute Idee, weil wir nicht so lang hier sind! Was hälst du davon?"

Überrascht sah Stephen zuerst Mac an und dann seinen Sohn, der sich gerade verdrücken wollte. "Moment, David! Hast du mich gestern nicht auch wegen genau _diesem_ Kurs gefragt, als wir noch allein am Auto waren?"

"Ja," erwiderte sein Sohn leise und ließ zerknirscht die Schultern hängen. "Hab ich!"

Stephen legte einen Hand auf den Tisch. "Und was habe ich dir dazu gesagt?"

"Dass wir nicht so viel Zeit haben und ... ich das lieber machen soll, wenn wir mal eine ganze Woche hier sind."

Er verdrehte die Augen ...

"Aha," machte der Arzt laut. "Also _nein_, okay? Wir werden gleich alle zusammen Skilaufen gehen und uns einen schönen Tag machen, aber ein Snowboard, was du noch nie benutzt hast, kommt nicht in Frage! Und hör auf die Augen zu verdrehen, wenn ich mit dir rede, sonst bleiben die irgendwann mal so stehen, okay?"

Mac musste grinsen. David hingegen war alles andere als zum Lachen zu Mute! Er war beleidigt und sauer, dass er wieder nicht seinen Willen bekam! Also drehte er sich von seinem Vater weg und verschwand ins Gäste-WC, wo er schon seit geschlagenen zehn Minuten hin wollte um sich die Zähne zu putzen.

* * *

Gegen viertel vor zwölf stand Alex in dem Skifachgeschäft seiner Mutter im Ort und ließ seine Augen über die vielen glänzenden Snowboards wandern. Es gab sie in vielen verschiedenen Grundfarben, mit Muster oder ohne! Boards für Erwachsene und einige für Kinder!

Sue war dicht neben ihrem Sohn und versuchte ihn so gut es ging zu beraten. Ein Tritt stand neben der Wand an der die Boards sorgfältig und gut präsentiert übereinander in Halterungen für die Kunden bereit gelegt waren.

"Und," fragte Sue lächelnd und legte Alex eine Hand auf die Schulter der Winterjacke. "Hast du dir schon was ausgesucht? ... Soll es einfarbig oder eher ... _cool_ sein?!"

Alex grinste breit und sah seine Mutter an. "_Cool!_"

"Dachte ich mir!" Sie zeigte auf ein schwarzes Board in der obersten Reihe, was ein rotes Ornament aufgedruckt hatte. "Wie ist es mit dem da oben? Ich würde sagen, das passt zu dir!"

David, der mit Händen in den Hosentaschen direkt gegenüber die Ski musterte, seufzte enttäuscht.

"Warum darf _er_ wieder auf einem Snowboard stehen und ich muss mich mit Ski abrackern?!"

"Vielleicht weil ich snowboarden kann und du nicht," fragte Alexander verächtlich, als er sich zu seinem Bruder umdrehte. "Du wolltest das bis jetzt doch nie lernen, oder?!"

Sue ließ ihren Blick zwischen ihren Söhnen hin- und herwandern. Zügig spazierte sie zu David auf die andere Seite ihres schönen Ladens hinüber und blieb neben ihm stehen. Ein kurzer Blick zu Stephen und Mac, doch ihr Ex-Mann hatte von dem kleinen Geplänkel der Jungs noch nichts mitbekommen. Gott sei Dank!

David legte nachdenklich einen Finger an die Seite des Skis und ließ ihn langsam hinunter wandern.

Susan betrachtete ihren Jüngsten lächelnd.

"David? Soll ich vielleicht mal mit Dad sprechen? Vielleicht können wir ja einen Kurs für dich finden, der noch heute anfängt, um heraus zu finden wie gut deine Körperbeherrschung auf dem Board ist und dann machst du im nächsten Skiurlaub einfach weiter?"

Der blonde Junge nahm den Finger zurück. "Ich brauche von dir keine Hilfe ... Mum!"

"Komm schon, David ... Du möchtest doch damit fahren und ich kann Dad gegenüber _sehr_ überzeugend sein, wenn ich das will!"

"Vergiss es," fauchte er leise und verdrehte dabei genervt die Augen.

Sue sah ihn enttäuscht an. "Okay, wie du meinst!"

Mac und Stephen hatten sich auf der anderen Seite des Geschäfts für ihre Abfahrtsski entschieden und suchten sich jetzt die passenden Schuhe und Stöcke zusammen. Die blonde Frau machte mit hängenden Schultern kehrt und ging zu Stephen, um ihn zu beraten. Zwar war die Familie schon ein paar Mal hier gewesen, doch ihr Ex-Mann fühlte sich immer etwas sicherer, wenn er gut beraten und vorbereitet wurde!

Sue betrachtete kurz die beiden langen Ski, dann ihren Ex und wieder das Sportgerät, was er in der Hand hielt. "Die Größe passt ja schon mal! Ist Weiß denn okay für dich, Steve? Ich habe die auch noch in Schwarz hinten im Lager, wenn-!"

"Nein, ich nehm die Weißen," verneinte der Arzt schnell. "Mach dir bitte keine Umstände, Liebling!"

"Okay!"

Nachdem Alle ihre Sportgeräte und die restliche Ausrüstung zusammen gesucht hatten, verließen sie Sue und den Sportladen wieder und machten sich auf den Weg zu der nahegelegenen Seilbahn, die sie den Berg hinauf bringen würde.

David versuchte sich die gesamte Zeit über einigermaßen gut zu führen und sich nicht weiter in seinen Ärger hinein zu steigern auch wenn er jetzt seinen großen Bruder beim Snowboarden zusehen musste und wieviel Spass er doch auf dem Ding hatte!

* * *

Eine gute halbe Stunde später schnallte sich Jason seine Ski an die Schuhe und stellte dann die Stöcke an den Rand der gut besuchten Après-Ski Hütte, um die Bindung zu überprüfen. David hockte auf einer der drei Bänke und hatte sich noch nicht um seine Ausrüstung gekümmert. Er saß einfach nur da und starrte gelangweilt auf die weiße Pracht, die die großen Berge von Vermont beinahe völlig verschwinden ließ.

David seufzte tief und vergrub seine Hände wieder tiefer in den Taschen der Winterjacke. Wie gerne würde er jetzt eine Zigarette rauchen ... Er warf kurz einen Blick zu Mac und seinem Vater hinüber, die nur wenige Meter entfernt beisammen standen und sich unterhielten. Worüber sie sprachen konnte David nicht verstehen und ehrlich gesagt, war es ihm auch ziemlich egal!

Vollkommen gefrustet über diesen spontanen Wochenendausflug, der seine schönen Pläne mit den Jungs durchkreuzt hatte, lauschte er dem geselligen Treiben in der Hütte hinter ihm. Er hörte Lachen, Gekicher und Gläser, die aneinander gestoßen wurden. Ja, die da drin hatten sehr viel Spaß mit _sehr viel_ Alkohol!

Er schloss seine Augen. Vielleicht hockte er nur wenige Sekunden so da - vielleicht auch ein paar Minuten? David wusste es nicht, als ihn Mac beim Namen rief. Er schlug die Augen auf.

Sein Stiefvater stand plötzlich vor ihm und sah auf David hinunter. "Können wir dann los?"

"Ja, wenn es sein muss ..."

"David? Was ist los," fragte Mac leise, während er seine Skistöcke in einer Hand fest hielt. "Du weisst, dass wir dich nicht alleine in der Hütte lassen können!"

Jetzt beugte sich der Teenager ein Stück auf der Bank nach vorn. Nur um Mac böse anzufunkeln. "Ich bin doch kein Kind mehr, Mac!"

"Oh doch, das bist du," meinte Taylor Augen zwinkernd, ohne auf die kleine Provokation einzugehen, denn David war eine ganze Oktave lauter und aggressiver geworden. Er seufzte leise. "Du bist _sein_ Kind und Dad hat die Verantwortung für dich - genau so wie deine Mum! Und das bedeutet, dass diese Beiden gerade stehen müssen, wenn du irgendwelchen Mist machst! _O-kay_?!"

Sein Gegenüber öffnete nur wiederwillig den Mund und ließ die Schultern hängen. Er hatte wohl keine andere Wahl! "Ja, okay!"

"Gut! Dann mach jetzt bitte ein anderes Gesicht, denn wenn Dad das sieht, gibt es heute Abend noch Ärger für dich, in Ordnung, David?"

"Entschuldige, Mac," sagte der Junge schnell und erhob sich von der kalten Holzbank. "Ich- ... ich versuch mich zu bessern, wirklich!"

Mac nickte und lächelte dann. "Das wäre sehr nett von dir, danke! Na komm!"

Immer noch geknickt, aber mit einem leichten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, zog sich David seine Ski an die Schuhe und griff nach seinen Stöcken, während Mac sich umdrehte und dann etwas abstieß um mit Schwung über den kalten Schnee zu gleiten.

David fuhr nach ein paar Sekunden hinter ihm her und brachte seine Ski in einer einzigen Bewegung neben seinem Vater, Jason und Alex zum Stehen. Stephen, der eine schwarze Wollmütze und gleichfarbige Handschuhe trug, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Wir fahren jetzt ein paar Mal den Berg runter," begann der Arzt. "Gehen dann was leckeres Essen und fahren am Nachmittag bevor es dunkel wird noch mal, okay?"

Dummerweise waren Alle mit Stephen's grandiosem Vorschlag einverstanden! Sein blonder Sohn verdrehte in Gedanken wieder entnervt die Augen, doch er schluckte den Kommentar, der ihm auf der Zunge lag, schnell wieder hinunter. Sie würden also den ganzen Tag auf diesem verdammten Berg in dieser Kälte verbringen?

_Toll ... Na wenigstens muss ich Mum dann nicht sehen!_

Während sich Jason und Mac als Erste zu der sanft abfallenden Strecke vortasteten, die auch für Nicht-Profis geeignet war, rupfte sich David noch mal den rechten Handschuh von den Fingern und öffnete den Reißverschluß seiner Hosentasche. Schnell zog er das vibriirende Handy hervor und drückte die grüne Taste!

"He, Michael! Mhm ... Ja, total _super_ hier ... Ne, hab ich nicht!"

Er hörte seinem Freund weiter zu. "Was machst du?"

Kalter Wind pfiff ihm um sein Gesicht, die Nase und den Mund. Plötzlich hörte er dicht neben sich ein Geräusch und sah Stephen vor sich, der seine Skistöcke in den Boden rammte und seinen Jungen mit einem leicht wütenden Blick musterte.

David zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben und der Arzt seufzte. "Leg bitte auf! Wir möchten jetzt los fahren!"

"Michael? Ich muss jetzt Schluß machen! ... Ja, bis dann! Ich melde mich!"

Er kappte die Verbindung! Stephen musterte ihn jetzt eingehend, doch David verstand nicht ganz was er falsch gemacht hatte.

"W-was denn," fragte der Teenager laut, während er sein Handy immer noch in der Hand hielt.

"Das soll ein _ruhiger_ und _entspannter_ Familienaurlaub werden, David und euch von eurem Alltag etwas ablenken! Das bedeutet, dass ihr auch mal für ein _paar Stunden_ nicht mit euren Freunden telefonieren oder SMS schreiben könnt, sondern das Handy aus macht! Also mach es jetzt bitte aus, denn wenn du diesen Berg runterfährst, wirst du eh nicht dran gehen können! Hm?"

David wurde wieder sauer! "Ist das ein Befehl?!"

"Es ist eine _Bitte_," gab Stephen leise bekannt, während er Blickkontakt hielt. "Aber ich kann gerne einen Befehl daraus machen und wenn du jetzt weiter so aggressiv bist, verziehen wir zwei uns mal kurz hinter diese Hütte und ich sag dir ein paar Takte dazu!"

Schnell und unauffällig ließ David seine Augen über die Bergspitze wandern auf der sie standen. Nur wenige Menschen waren hier oben! Eine Familie mit zwei kleinen Kindern, ein Ehepaar und einige Leute in der Après-Ski Hütte - das war's! Er überlegte. Eigentlich war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass sein Vater ihm hier nicht ein paar verpassen würde, doch ein ordentlicher Anschiss wäre ihm hinter dieser Hütte bestimmt sicher ...

David drückte eine Taste und hielt es seinem Dad vor die Augen, während es sich langsam ausschaltete und stopfte das Handy dann wieder in seine Hosentasche zurück. Stephen nickte dankend, legte ihm kurz liebevoll eine Hand auf die Wollmütze und schob David dann vor sich her bis zu der ersten Fahne, wo die Abfahrt hinunter ging und stieß sich dann mit den Stöcken vom Rand ab.

* * *

Nachdem die Familie später zu Mittag gegessen und etwas Pause gemacht hatte, versammelten sich wieder alle auf der Bergspitze! Die Sonne schien immer noch, doch der kalte Wind war auch noch allgegenwärtig!

Stephen's Söhne hatten sich von ihrem Vater und dem Rest abgesetzt und unterhielten sich über die eher langweilige Abfahrt. Sie wollten etwas mehr Spass haben und hier, wo man nur sehr eintönig seine Kurven fahren und noch nicht mal ein paar lausige Sprünge ausprobieren konnte, kam dieser Spass definitiv zu kurz.

Skeptisch warf David einen Blick zu Stephen hinüber, der einige Meter entfernt wieder seine Handschuhe aus der Jackentasche hervor kramte.

David seufzte tief und sah Alex an. "Ich frag ihn jetzt einfach! Mehr als _nein_ sagen, kann er doch nicht?"

"Er wird _nein_ sagen," sagte sein großer Bruder schnell.

"Ich find das so ätzend manchmal ..."

"Versuch dich nicht so aufzuregen, Dave! Sonst regt _er_ sich auf und ich glaub, das wollen wir beide nicht, oder?"

David schüttelte den Kopf. "Das kannst du leicht sagen! Du verstehst dich doch gut mit ihm und Mum im Moment ... Aber _mir_ sitzt er schon die ganzen zwei Tage im Nacken und wartet darauf, dass ich einen Fehler mache! Gott!"

"Das bist du doch selber Schuld," meinte Alexander schnell. "Schließlich hast du für Physik kein bißchen gelernt und ihn dann noch angelogen! Du weisst doch, dass Dad das nicht ab kann! Und dann regst du dich auch noch über diesen Ausflug auf und dass du mal mit deinen Kumpels nicht um die Häuser ziehen kannst!"

"Wir wollten gar nicht um die Häuser ziehen, Blödmann!"

Alex grinste leicht. "Aber ihr wolltet trinken oder?"

"Vielleicht?"

"Nicht _vielleicht_, eher _ganz bestimmt_, Dave!"

Jetzt fuchtelte David mit den Händen und Armen vor seinem Bruder herum und sah wieder zu ihrem Dad!

"Fragst du ihn jetzt endlich oder was?!"

Alex drehte sich zu seinem Vater um. "DAD?!"

Als Stephen nur ein paar Sekunden später vor Alex zum Stehen gekommen war, drückte er seine Stücke in den Schnee neben sich und schlüpfte endlich in die warmen Handschuhe.

"Seid ihr fertig," fragte er. "Können wir los?"

"Dad," sagte Alex schnell. "Wir wollen mal alleine fahren! Nur unter uns, okay?"

Während David an seiner Bindung herumfummelte, zog Stephen seine Skistöcke wieder aus dem dicken Schnee. Der Mann schien über die Idee seines Ältesten nach zu denken, doch gerade als er den Mund öffnen und etwas sagen wollte, kam Alexander ihm wieder zu vor.

"Bitte ... Wir wollen mal ohne Anstands-Wau-Wau etwas unternehmen und dich oder Mac nicht immer im Nacken sitzen haben! Wir können auf uns aufpassen! Wirklich!"

Stephen warf einen kritischen Blick auf seinen Jüngsten, der sich jetzt wieder aufrappelte. "Funktioniert die Bindung jetzt wieder richtig?"

"Ja, klar! ... Dad? Du kannst ruhig jetzt da runter brettern! Die Piste ist sehr lang und wir kommen irgendwann nach!"

"Dieses _Irgendwann_ ... stört mich ... _irgendwie_!"

"Warum traust du uns das nicht zu," fragte Alex etwas genervt, während zwei Erwachsene an ihnen vorbei schlidderten und dann auch schon die Abfahrt hinunter heizten.

Stephen seufzte. "Ich trau euch das ja zu, aber hier gibt es viele Vollprofis, die sich an keine Regel halten und damit zum Risiko für andere Skifahrer werden und dann gibt es deswegen ziemlich viele unschöne Unfälle!"

Ein paar Sekunden war es still und die Jungs starrten ihren Vater einfach nur in die Augen! Sie waren beleidigt! Weshalb versuchte er sie immer vor jeder Kleinigkeit zu beschützen?

David seufzte. _Er ist halt so ..._

"Okay, in Ordnung," sagte Stephen dann plötzlich. "Ich werde jetzt fahren und ihr kommt irgendwann nach! Aber bitte lasst euch nicht zu viel Zeit, ja? Ich hab keine Lust die Bergwacht zu alarmieren, nur damit sie meine beiden Söhne sucht, die auf dem Weg nach unten irgendwelche Faxen machen! Ja? Habt ihr verstanden? Außerdem wird es bald dunkel!"

"Ja, ja ... Verstanden," meinte David schnell und auch Alex pflichtete seinem Vater bei!

"Okay, dann sehen wir uns nachher unten an der Hütte und trinken da noch ein Bier," gab der Arzt bekannt und manövrierte seine langen Ski vorsichtig von den Jungen weg und fuhr zum Abhang zu Mac und Jason wo die Piste begann. "Und bleibt auf dieser Strecke!"

David verdrehte die Augen, was er zum Glück nicht mehr sah. "Ja, bis später, Dad!"

Und dann nach wenigen Sekunden war Stephen auch schon die Piste hinunter verschwunden.

Der Schneefall wurde von Minute zu Minute heftiger!

* * *

Alex übernahm auf seinem Snowboard die Führung, während sich David hinter ihm auf seinen Ski abquälte und versuchte mit seinem großen Bruder mit zu halten. Ein paar Minuten später holte David schließlich auf und rauschte an Alex vorbei, bis etwas am Streckenrand seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Scharf bremste David ab, als er das Loch entdeckte und schlidderte noch ein paar Meter weiter an den Rand der Strecke. Er blieb stehen und beäugte kritisch das zerstörte weitläufige Netz, was die Strecken trennte. Es war auseinandergerissen und ein Erwachsener konnte locker hindurch huschen, wenn er es wollte. David fuhr noch ein Stückchen näher an die Öffnung und lugte hinüber.

Dort sah es fast genau so aus wie hier ... Es gab ein paar mehr Bäume und Hügel über die man springen konnte!

David wischte sich mit den Fingern über die Skibrille, als es heftiger zu schneien begann und ließ seine Augen noch mal über den abgesperrten Streckenabschnitt wandern, als er hinter sich ein scharfes Geräusch hörte. Irgendwer hatte gebremst!

Der blonde Teenager sah kurz hinter sich und entdeckte seinen Bruder, der langsam auf ihn zu schlidderte und dann dicht neben ihm sein Snowboard stoppte.

"Was ist," fragte der Ältere ihn und musterte David von oben bis unten. "Ist deine Bindung wieder aufgegangen oder musst du pinkeln?"

"Nein, ich ... guck nur!"

"Und was guckst du," fragte Alex unbeirrt weiter. Auch er hatte jetzt das defekte Netz gesehen, doch hielt erstmal den Mund. _So dämlich ist der doch nicht, oder?_ "Komm, weiter!"

"Ja," erwiderte David schnell und stieß sich mit den Stöcken vom Boden ab.

Verdutzt packte Alex ihn am Oberarm, bevor David durch das Loch in dem Auffangnetz verschwinden konnte. David drehte sich um und zog eine Augenbraue an.

"Was?!"

"W-wo willst du hin," fragte der Ältere überrascht, bevor sich sein Griff etwas lockerte.

"Wohin wohl? Da runter und ein bißchen Spass haben!"

Alexander nahm seine Hand wieder zurück. "Bist du bescheuert, Alter? Unsere Strecke ist genau _hier_ an diesem Netz zu Ende! Oder was denkst du, warum die hier das rote Netz gespannt haben?! Dahinter ist es zu gefährlich!"

"Jetzt mach dir mal nicht in die Hosen, Alex," sagte David sauer und warf einen kurzen Blick durch das große Loch und auf die andere Strecke, bevor er seinen Kopf wieder herum drehte. "Das sieht doch ganz harmlos aus!"

"Ist es aber bestimmt nicht und jetzt komm endlich, sonst reißt Dad uns den Arsch auf, weil wir viel zu spät dran sind!"

David rollte mit den Augen, was er an diesem Wochenende schon häufiger getan hatte und sah noch mal skeptisch hinter das großmaschige Netz. Eigentlich sah die Strecke doch ungefährlich aus? Zwar waren da keine anderen Skifahrer unterwegs, aber ...

"Wenn die das Loch nicht stopfen sind die doch selber Schuld?!"

"Ja, aber ..." begann Alex und überlegte. "Aber vielleicht kommt gleich Jemand und stopft es, okay? Los komm jetzt!"

Alex musterte seinen kleinen Bruder kurz, doch bevor er noch mal den Mund öffnen und etwas sagen konnte um ihn von seinem Plan abzubringen, hatte David im Stillen eine Entscheidung getroffen!

"Fahr du deine Strecke und ich nehm die hier," sagte er etwas feindselig zu Alex. "Und wehe du sagst zu Mac oder Dad irgendwas!"

"Jetzt drohst du mir auch noch?!"

David seufzte leise. "Nein! Ich bitte dich den Beiden nichts zu sagen, okay? Ich kann bestimmt irgendwo wieder auf die Strecke drauf fahren und bin sicher schneller unten als du!"

"Gut, wenn du meinst."

Jetzt grinste David leicht. "Danke, Alex! Ich bin dir was schuldig, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind!"

"Du bist mir _sehr viel_ schuldig, kleiner Bruder," gab Alex zurück.

"Ich weiss ..."

"Ich werd die Schulden dann irgendwann in der Zukunft eintreiben!"

David verdrehte die Augen. "_Ja_, ich weiss!"

"Jetzt fahr endlich, sonst bin ich wirklich noch vor dir da unten und Dad fragt mich aus wo du bleibst!"

"Bis nachher!"

Und dann musste Alex tatenlos mit an sehen, wie David sich auf den Ski durch das kaputte Netz zwängte und hinter einem Baum verschwand! Als er ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte, drehte er sich auf dem Snowboard um, begab sich auf die Mitte der Strecke zurück und fuhr den Berg weiter hinunter in Richtung Tal.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Oh, oh ... Was hat David denn jetzt wieder vor? Ihm ist langweilig und er will Action! Und er will Stephen in den Wahnsinn treiben ;) Dann wünschen wir ihm mal viel Glück, dass Daddy von diesem kleinen Ausflug nichts mitbekommt und David wirklich nachher wieder im Tal an kommt! Bis zum nächsten Kapitel! Eure Vanessa


	5. Der verlorene Sohn

**Disclaimer:** Die TV Serie CSI NY und der Charakter Detective Mac Taylor gehören CBS und nicht mir!

* * *

Nachdem Alex wieder an der Skihütte und dem Lift angekommen war, warf er einen Blick hinter sich. Doch von seinem kleinen Bruder fehlte noch jede Spur! Also sah er sich nach seinem Vater, Jason und Mac um und entdeckte sie nur wenige Meter weiter an einem provisorischen Unterstand.

Die Ski und Stöcke waren in den festen Schnee gerammt worden und Mac sass mit Jason auf einer Bank vor einem Heizofen und wärmte sich etwas auf. Andere Skifahrer hatten sich ebenfalls unter dem weißen Dach versammelt, lachten, quatschten und tranken ihr erstes kühles Bier.

Alex verdrehte die Augen. _David verpasst was ..._

Angestrengt ließ er seinen Blick wieder über die gut befahrene Piste gleiten, doch auch jetzt konnte er seinen blonden Bruder noch nicht sehen.

"Alex?"

Langsam wandte der Teenager sich wieder um, als sein Vater ihn rief. Stephen stand immer noch an der selben Stelle und sah jetzt zu ihm hinüber. Ein riesiges Fragezeichen auf dem Gesicht! Schnell bückte der Junge sich, schnallte das Snowboard von den Schuhen, nahm es in eine Hand, dann unter den Arm und lief langsam zu dem Unterstand.

Dort zog er sich die Mütze vom Haar und versuchte zu lächeln. "Hi ..."

"Und wie war's," fragte sein Dad lächelnd, als er sich Alex zuwendete. "Habt ihr zwei Spass gehabt?"

"Eh, ja klar! Es war gut! U-und bei euch?"

Erst jetzt fiel Stephen auf, dass er David nirgendwo entdecken konnte. Angestrengt sah er noch mal auf das Stück freie Fläche hinter Alex, doch außer anderen Skifahrern, die den Berg hinunter hechteten, war niemand sonst zu sehen.

"Wo ist David," fragte er verwirrt zurück.

_Verdammt ... Denk nach, los!_ "D-der hatte wieder ein Problem mit seiner Bindung, aber der kommt gleich!"

"Oh, man," stöhnte Stephen und rieb sich das kurze Haar. "Wir hätten doch die anderen Ski nehmen sollen! Im Laden ging die Bindung doch noch oder?!"

Alex zuckte die Schultern. "Ja, aber vielleicht ist das die extreme Belastung oder so?"

"Die Belastung, dass man auf den Dingern einen normalen Berg runter fährt, muss die Bindung doch wohl aushalten," meldete sich jetzt Mac zu Wort. "David rast doch nicht kreuz und quer durch irgendwelche Bäume und springt über Abhänge oder so was ..."

Sein Stiefsohn warf ihm einen nervösen Blick zu. _Eh doch, vielleicht tut er ja genau das ..._

Stephen schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, auf der Piste hier kann er das doch auch nicht! Dafür müsste er schon auf die abgesperrte Piste nebenan, aber die ist ja gut gesichert oder? Außerdem glaube ich, dass mein Sohn so viel Gehirn im Kopf hat, dass er auf so eine blöde Idee nicht kommen wird!"

"Nein, du hast Recht," stimmte Mac ihm schmunzelnd zu. "Das macht David nicht! Oder Alex?"

Alex' Kopf schreckte hoch! "N-nein, w-wie soll er da auch hinkommen, Mac?!"

Taylor nickte schnell. "Eben! ... Steve?"

"Ja," fragte sein Mann zurück, während er weiterhin nervös auf die vor ihm liegende Piste starrte. Immer noch kein David! Er drehte sich leicht nach hinten und sah Mac an. "Was?"

"Lass uns mal ein Bier trinken, während wir warten!"

"Okay," erwiderte Stephen unsicher. "Ich geh mal rein und hol was."

Wirklich sehr großen Durst hatte er nicht. Er wollte lieber wissen, wo sein 15-jähriger Sohn steckte und warum er immer noch nicht hier unten im Tal war.

Stephen ging zu Mac hinüber, wo er Alex einen Arm um die Schulter legte und mit ihm ein paar Schritte in die Après-Skihütte hinein machte. Stephen ging sofort an die überfüllte Bar und leider gab es noch unzählige Gäste, die vor ihm an der Reihe waren. Also mussten die Zwei wohl oder übel erstmal warten.

Minuten vergingen. Dann endlich konnte sich Stephen durch die kleine Menschenmenge hindurch und bis zu der Theke drängeln, wo er vier Bier bestellte und dann seine Geldbörse zückte.

Während sie auf die Biere warteten, warf er noch mal einen kritischen Blick auf die Armbanduhr. David war bereits zwanzig Minuten überfällig.

Er drehte sich zu Alex und legte einen Arm auf die Theke. "Ich dachte, ihr wolltet zusammen fahren?"

Jetzt wurde Alex noch nervöser. Schnell nickte er. "Ja, aber wir haben uns gestritten und dann hatte ich keine Lust mehr auf ihn zu warten und bin schon mal vorgefahren!"

"Wie bitte," fragte sein Vater überrascht, während er leicht mit den Fingern auf dem polierten Holz herum klopfte. "Über was habt ihr euch denn gestritten, Alex? Und _warum_ lässt du ihn dann einfach auf der Piste zurück, wenn etwas mit seiner Bindung nicht funktioniert, wie du mir gesagt hast und fährst ohne ihn?!"

Alex wurde heiss! _Super, jetzt sitze ich richtig in der Kacke! Dad wird mich vierteilen ... _

"Antwortest du mir mal?"

"Ich-"

"Bitte sehr, ihre Bestellung," unterbrach der Barkeeper die private Unterhaltung und stellte zwei Bier neben Stephen's Arm ab. Nach drei Sekunden kamen noch zwei hinzu und der Barkeeper rechnete schnell im Kopf die Summe aus, bevor er wieder den Mund öffnete und Stephen an sprach. "Das sind 10 Dollar 40, Sir!"

Connors sah von seinem Sohn zu dem Mitarbeiter der Skihütte, zückte einen zehn Dollar und einen zwei Dollar Schein und reichte sie über die Theke weiter.

"Stimmt so! Danke!"

"Danke, Sir!"

Als der Barkeeper sich wegdrehte, hob Stephen zwei der Gläser an und reichte sie seinem Sohn, der immer noch überlegte, was er seinem Vater antworten sollte. Stephen nahm die anderen zwei Bier an sich und schlenderte dann wieder zum Eingang der Hütte.

Sein schwarzhaariger Sohn stand immer noch unschlüssig und grübelnd an dem Barhocker und dachte über seinen Bruder nach und wo er jetzt steckte. Vielleicht war er aber auch schon bei Mac und Jason angekommen? Vielleicht aber auch nicht.

"Alex," rief Stephen ihn plötzlich. "Kommst du jetzt?"

"J-ja, ich komme schon!"

Als Vater und Sohn wieder draußen unter dem Unterstand angekommen waren, war von David immer noch weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Stephen reichte das eine Bier an Mac weiter und sah sich wieder nach allen Seiten um.

"Er ist noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht oder," fragte Stephen seinen Ehemann vorsichtig.

Mac schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, noch nicht! Und ich seh ihn auch nirgendwo!"

Genervt öffnete Stephen den Mund und schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf. "Ich bring diesen kleinen Mistkerl um! Wenn er das Alles extra macht um mir eins auszuwischen, dann bring ich ihn um!"

Er trank einen großen Schluck ...

Alex stand etwas Abseits - dort wo das Dach endete und man freie Sicht auf den Hang hatte. Er schluckte schwer, doch hatte sein Bier noch nicht angerührt. Er war zu nervös und so langsam machte sich Angst breit. Angst um seinen Bruder, dem vielleicht auf der abgesperrten und ungesicherten Piste etwas zugestoßen sein konnte.

Plötzlich spürte er eine Bewegung neben sich. Es war Jason, dem er vorhin einfach das Fosters in die Hand gedrückt hatte und dann hier her verschwunden war, um allein zu sein.

Jason sah seinen Stiefbruder seitlich an und öffnete den Mund, um die Gedanken auszusprechen, die Alex gerade hatte. "Wo bleibt David denn?!"

"Keine Ahnung," erwiderte Alex leise und umklammerte sein Glas nur noch fester.

"Es ist bald dunkel," quatschte Jason weiter. "Und dein Vater sieht so aus, als ob der jeden Moment vor Wut platzt! ... So lange braucht man für die Abfahrt doch wirklich nicht, auch wenn man _extrem langsam_ fährt, oder Alter?!"

"HALT ENDLICH DIE KLAPPE!"

Überrascht von der lauten Antwort war Jason zusammen gezuckt. "Entschuldige! Eh ... Ha-hast du was damit zu tun oder ...? Weisst du wo er ist und willst es nicht sagen, Alex?!"

"Dad bringt mich um," flüsterte der andere Teenager mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck und schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen hinein. "Ich bin so was von erledigt, Jason! Das glaubst du nicht ..."

"Wo ist der Idiot denn?"

"Auf der abgesperrten Piste unterwegs," gab Alex leise flüsternd zurück.

Jason sah ihn etwas überrascht an. "Was?!"

"Auf der abgespe-"

"Ja, ich hab dich verstanden, Alter," sagte der Sohn des Cops lauter und ließ die Schultern hängen, während er einen Blick zu seinem Vater und Stephen hinüber warf. Stephen hatte sein Handy gezückt und tippte eine Nummer ein. "Du musst es deinem Dad sagen ..."

Alex lachte bitter und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ja, damit er mir den Kopf abreißen kann, ja? Vergiss es! Ich will erst noch abwarten. Vielleicht kommt David ja gleich um die nächste Kurve? Dann bin ich aus dem Schneider und er kriegt dann alles ab! Also halt bitte deinen Mund, _Bruder_!"

Jason seufzte leise. Natürlich würde er nichts zu seinem Stiefvater oder seinem Dad sagen, aber diese Situation war doch schon ziemlich angespannt! Was wäre, wenn David nicht wieder auftauchen würde? Vielleicht war er gegen einen der Bäume gedonnert oder seine Bindung war wieder aufgegangen? Was, wenn er gestürzt war und sich nicht selbst helfen konnte?

* * *

Etwa zur selben Zeit fuhr David über den kalten Schnee! Er hatte seinen Blick fest auf das Gelände, was vor ihm lag gerichtet und sprang dann erneut über einen kleinen Hügel den Berg hinunter. Bis jetzt lief alles glatt und er hatte keine größeren Schwierigkeiten gehabt, doch leider würde er noch einige Zeit brauchen, um an dem Skilift an zu kommen. Auch war er schon sehr weit von der eigentlichen Piste und anderen Skifahrern entfernt ...

David seufzte tief. Ja, er hatte es sich anders vorgestellt. Er hatte irgendwie geglaubt, dass er auf dieser abgesperrten Piste Zeit herausholen und die Fahrt hinunter ins Tal so abkürzen konnte.

Jetzt nach den ersten zehn Minuten der rasanten Abfahrt, war Ernüchterung eingekehrt und der Teenager wusste, dass er viel länger brauchen würde und Alex bestimmt schon unten auf ihn wartete.

Wieder legte er sich etwas in die Kurve, gab mehr Druck auf den rechten Ski und kam an einem weiteren Baum vorbei. _Wieso bin ich nicht auf der anderen Abfahrt gelieben, ich Idiot?!_

Die enorme Anstrengung war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. David war außer Atem und seine Kräfte ließen von Sekunde zu Sekunde nach. Er war kein sehr geübter Skifahrer, was auch der Grund für Stephen gewesen war, ihm für diese zwei Tage _kein_ Snowboard zu überlassen!

Angespannt sah David sich nach beiden Seiten um, um vielleicht eine Möglichkeit zu finden, kurz anzuhalten und zu verschnaufen, doch die gab es nicht!

Sein Blick schweifte nach links und zu dem roten Absperrnetz, was in der Ferne nur noch schemenhaft zu erahnen war ... Er konnte versuchen in das Netz zu rasen? Das würde ihn mit Sicherheit stoppen, doch das Risiko sich dort zu verheddern und sich nicht selbst wieder befreien zu können, war zu groß.

Er sah wieder geradeaus.

Allmählich tat der weiße Schnee, der durch die grelle Sonne reflektiert wurde, in den Augen weh. Seine Beine schmerzten ... und seine Knöchel, die das Tragen der Skischuhe nicht gewohnt waren. Der Junge schnaufte wieder und hustete dann verkrampft.

Er versuchte sich auf die Fahrt zu konzentrieren, doch das war schier unmöglich! David wollte hier einfach nur noch weg! Als er auf einen kleinen Abhang zusteuerte, versuchte er noch eine Kurve zu fahren und auszuweichen, doch es war schon zu spät. In erhöhter Geschwindigkeit raste er hinunter, ruderte dann hektisch mit den Skistöcken, um die Flugbahn zu steuern und landete ziemlich unsanft auf dem linken Ski.

Die Landung war alles andere als _stabil_ ... David erstarrte innerlich als er merkte, dass er gleich irgendwo auf einem Fels aufkommen würde. Der linke Ski grub sich mit der Spitze in den festen Schnee und er kippte mit dem Kopf voran nach vorn.

Als David den verschneiten Fels auf sich zu kommen sah, schloss er seine Augen. Er ließ voller Panik die Stöcke fallen, riss die Arme nach vorn und verschränkte sie schützend vor seinem Gesicht, während er versuchte sich im freien Fall noch zu drehen und nicht frontal aufzukommen.

* * *

Langsam aber sicher wurde Stephen doch etwas nervös. Sie warteten jetzt schon seit einiger Zeit, doch David war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht oder hatte sich per Handy gemeldet. Irgendetwas musste passiert sein.

"_Wo. Ist. Er_," zischte der Mann wütend, während er gemeinsam mit Mac, der dicht neben ihm stand, den Berg hinauf sah. Stephen schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab ihm auch noch gesagt, er soll sein Handy ausmachen, wenn er da runter brettert ... Verdammt!"

Die Ski und Stöcke hatten sie gesammelt an der Hütte abgestellt ... Heute würde keiner von ihnen diesen Berg hinunter fahren und die Abfahrt genießen so lange David nicht wieder aufgetaucht war.

Mac legte beruhigend einen Arm um die Schulter seines Mannes, streichelte ihn sanft mit den Fingern und warf einen prüfenden Blick hinter sich auf Alex und Jason, die ebenfalls zusammen standen. Leise unterhielten sie sich über irgend etwas und das Thema schien Alex nicht gerade zu erfreuen. Er schien nervös und verunsichert. Immer wieder fuhr er sich mit der Hand über das blasse Gesicht, während er versuchte Stephen und auch Mac aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Taylor heftete seinen geschulten Ermittlerblick noch fester auf seinen Stiefsohn und sah dann wieder geradeaus, während er den Mund öffnete und leise flüsterte. "Ich denke, Alex weiss irgendwas über seinen Bruder, was er uns verschweigen will!"

Stephen bekam große Augen. "Was?!"

"Er versucht sich die ganze Zeit von uns fern zu halten," erklärte Mac gelassen. "Wenn er wirklich nichts wüsste, dann würde er mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit doch hier bei uns stehen und versuchen herauszubekommen, wo sein kleiner Bruder steckt? Oder?"

"Ja ..." überlegte der Arzt vorsichtig. "Aber-"

"Stephen? Er weicht meinem Blick aus," beharrte Mac weiter und sah kurz hinauf in den dunklen Himmel, bevor er seine Augen wieder auf das Gelände richtete. Er fuhr fort. "Und das würde Alex ganz bestimmt nicht tun, wenn er nichts zu verbergen hätte, in Ordnung? ... Und bei dir macht er das erst recht!"

Connors steckte seine Hände etwas tiefer in die Außentaschen der Jacke. "Was ist, wenn er vielleicht vor uns hier unten war und sich einfach verkrümelt hat? Vielleicht ist er nach Hause gelaufen oder hat den Bus genommen?"

"Hase? Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht?"

"Nein," gab der andere Mann zurück und presste unter fast geschlossenen Lippen hervor. "Ich wollte nur etwas optimistisch sein, Mac!"

Wieder ließ er seinen Blick über die weiße Pracht schweifen und die anderen Skifahrer, die vereinzelt oder in Grüppchen den Berg hinunter kamen. "Wenn er das wirklich getan hat ... Wenn er einfach abgehauen ist, ohne ein Wörtchen zu sagen, kann mein Kleiner schon mal sein Testament machen!"

Ein paar Sekunden vergingen, dann machte Stephen einen Schritt zur Seite, so dass Mac's Arm von seiner Schulter fiel. Der Arzt wandte sich auf dem Absatz um!

"Ich werde jetzt da rauf fahren und ihn suchen!"

"Schätzchen," rief Taylor unsicher und lief sofort hinter Stephen her. Er holte ihn ein und stellte sich vor seinen Mann um ihm die Hände auf die Schultern zu legen und ihn so davon abzuhalten, seine Ski anzuschnallen. "Liebling? Das bringt nichts, okay? Denn du kennst die Strecke auch nicht wirklich gut oder?"

Stephen war still.

Mac fuhr fort. "Ich werde jetzt Jemanden suchen, der uns helfen wird, ja? Okay?! Ich werde alles tun, aber ich möchte, dass _du_ hier unten bleibst!"

"Okay," erwiderte der Arzt mit hängenden Schultern und konnte förmlich hören, wie sein Herz hektischer zu schlagen begann.

Mac sah ihm tief in die Augen und strich ihm dann zärtlich den Nacken. Sanft presste er dann seine weichen Lippen auf Stephen's Mund und versuchte aufmunternd zu lächeln, während Stephen immer nur an seinen verschwundenen Sohn denken konnte.

"Ich werde jetzt einen der Liftbetreiber informieren. Bin gleich wieder da!"

"Mhm ..."

Langsam wandte Mac sich von ihm ab, ging über den Schnee und suchte einen Mitarbeiter der Anlage mit dem er hoffentlich über die nächsten Schritte sprechen und eine Art _Plan_ ausarbeiten konnte.

Stephen sah ihm nach und hörte dann Schritte aus der anderen Richtung auf sich zu kommen.

"Dad?"

Alex stand neben seinem Vater und sah ihn vorsichtig von der Seite an.

"Ja," seufzte Stephen leise. "Du hast auch keine Ahnung wo David bleibt oder?"

Räuspern. _Das war eine direkte Frage! Was mach ich jetzt? Soll ich lügen? Oder ihm endlich die Wahrheit sagen? Ich hab so ein schlechtes Gewissen ... David ist bestimmt was passiert! Sonst wär er doch schon längst wieder hier ... So ein Mist!_

"Alex?"

Der Junge schwieg verzweifelt ...

"_Alexander_," zischte sein Vater jetzt zwischen den Zähnen hervor und sah konzentriert auf seinen 16-Jährigen, der wie abwesend vor sich in den Schnee starrte. "Schau mir in die Augen und dann antworte mir bitte!"

Ganz langsam hob Alex schließlich seinen Kopf an. Der Befehlston seines Dads hatte sein Übriges getan, um ihn mürbe zu machen und zur Kapitulation zu bewegen. Er schluckte wieder, doch der dicke Kloß in seinem Hals wollte nicht verschwinden ...

"I-ich," sagte der Junge vorsichtig, während er Stephen in die Augen blickte. Er leckte sich die trockenen Lippen. "Wir- ... David hat plötzlich angehalten! Da w-war ein Loch in diesem Netz ... dieser Absperrung und dann ist er einfach durchgeschlüpft und war weg, Dad!"

Stephen riss entsetzt die Augen auf! Er war fassungslos! "Was?!"

Entgeistert und voller Sorge starrte Stephen in die Ferne und auf den Hang ... Er konnte das Absperrnetz erkennen und ein Stück der dahinter liegenden Strecke ... Sein Gesicht fuhr herum und er packte Alex reflexartig am Kragen der Winterjacke.

"Wieso sagst du das_erst jetzt_, Alex!"

Alex war kreidebleich geworden. "Ich- ... Er hat mich angefleht, ich soll nichts sag-"

Der Unfallchirurg fackelte nicht lange, sondern zog seinen Sohn ganz nach zu sich heran. Er legte ihm die linke Hand auf die Schulter, während er ihn mit der Rechten immer noch am Kragen gepackt hatte und flüsterte leise, aber todernst.

"Ich verspüre gerade den äußerst großen Drang dir eine runter zu hauen, in Ordnung? Das werde ich aber jetzt nicht tun, weil hier zu viele Zeugen sind!"

"Aber ich wol-"

"Hey," ermahnte Stephen ihn jetzt drohend. Der Arzt nahm sein Gesicht zurück, um seinem Sohn wieder in die Augen sehen zu können und hob dann einen Zeigefinger, bevor er weiter sprach. "Ich will jetzt von dir keine lahmen Entschuldigungen hören, die du doch nicht ernst meinst, denn ich mache mir zu viele Sorgen um David! O-kay?"

Beschämt sah Alex seinen Vater von unten herauf in die Augen und nickte schließlich ... "Tut mir leid, Dad! Ich halt schon den Mund!"

"Das rate ich dir auch sehr dringend, Freundchen," fauchte der Arzt wütend, nahm seine Hand wieder herunter und ließ Alex los.

Er drehte sich um und stolzierte dann schnell zu Mac hinüber, der mit einem der Liftbetreiber sprach.

Als er weit genug entfernt und außer Hörweite war, nuschelte Alex ein_Ich hab ja gewusst, dass das schief geht_ vor sich hin, rollte mit den Augen und trabte durch den flachen Schnee zu Jason, der an einer der Begrenzungsfahnen stand. Der Schneefall wurde stärker und es wurde noch kälter!

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Na super! Stephen ist auf 180 und ich denke so schnell wird er sich auch nicht wieder beruhigen ;) Bis zum nächsten Kapitel! Eure Vanessa


	6. Glaube und Hoffnung

**Disclaimer:** Die TV Serie _CSI NY_ gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker und nicht mir!

**AN:** Hallo ihr Lieben :) So, dann machen wir hier mal weiter, was? Der arme David wartet ja immer noch auf Rettung! Stephen flippt langsam aus und Mac versucht wie immer der ruhende Pol in der Familie zu sein. Ob er das in diesem Chaos auch schaffen wird?! ... Viel Spass beim Lesen! Eure Vanessa

* * *

Diese extreme Kälte spürte auch David Connors, der jetzt vorsichtig und vor Schmerz stöhnend die Augen auf schlug. Er lag auf dem Rücken. Panisch sah er sich in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung um. Doch er sah keine Menschen. Keine Tiere ... Nur ein paar hohe Tannen und Schnee. Sehr viel Schnee!

_W-was ... wo bin ich? Oh mein Kopf ... _Vorsichtig zog er seine rechte behandschuhte Hand an seinen Hinterkopf und verzog das Gesicht zu einer Fratze. Die Kopfschmerzen waren stark. David schluckte. _Wenigstens lebe ich noch ..._

Seine Augenlider wurden schwer und er merkte, dass ihm schwindelig wurde, obwohl er immer noch auf dem kalten Boden lag und sich noch nicht sehr viel bewegt hatte. Erst jetzt registrierte der Junge, dass seine Ski nicht mehr da waren. Die Stöcke waren ebenfalls verschwunden! Plötzlich wurde ihm schlecht. Schnell rollte sich David auf die Seite und erbrach sich dann in den Schnee.

Als er sich nach ganzen vier Minuten fertig übergeben hatte und sich sicher war, dass erst mal nichts mehr nachkommen würde, bewegte er vorsichtig seine Beine. Der rechte Fuß tat weh! Langsam kniete er sich hin und versuchte sich trotz der Schmerzen auf zu richten, doch sein Körper war zu schwach, als dass er jetzt schon sein Gewicht halten könnte. David kippte seitlich weg und landete wieder erschöpft im Schnee.

Er wartete ein paar Sekunden, verschränkte dann seine Unterarme auf dem Boden und stützte vorsichtig seinen ledierten Kopf darauf, um wenigstens _etwas_ Kontrolle über seine geschundenen Glieder zu haben.

David versuchte noch mal auf zu stehen, doch sein Fuß brannte wie Feuer und seine Beine gaben wieder nach. Wieder wurde ihm schwindelig ...

_Verdammt! Ich hab bestimmt eine Gehirnerschütterung ... Ganz ruhig, David, ganz ruhig ..._

_Gott, ist mir schlecht ..._

Seine Augen suchten die Umgebung ab. Doch die Suche nach anderen Skifahrern blieb wieder erfolglos und das Wetter stand auch nicht gerade auf seiner Seite!

Er spürte den kalten Schnee in seinem Nacken und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Allmählich verstand Stephen's Sohn in was für eine fatale Situation er sich gebracht hatte. Ohne fremde Hilfe würde er hier ganz bestimmt nicht weg kommen und es würde mit jeder Sekunde dunkler und kälter.

Dann riss er panisch und voller Angst den Mund auf. "Hilfe! ... HILFE!"

Doch niemand konnte ihn hören, denn die normale Abfahrt war viele Meter von seiner Position entfernt und der Skibetrieb stellte sich langsam aber sicher ein ...

* * *

Viele Meilen entfernt spazierte Stephen mit Mac neben sich langsam auf und ab. Wütend steckte er sein Mobiltelefon wieder in die tiefe Hosentasche zurück und versuchte etwas ruhiger zu werden, doch das schien fast unmöglich. David's Handy war immer noch aus und sein Sohn nicht erreichbar.

Inzwischen hatte die Dämmerung eingesetzt. Connors fasste sich frustriert mit den Händen an den Kopf und die Haare ... "Wieso habe ich ihm gesagt, er soll das scheiss Handy ausmachen! Verdammt!"

"Schätzchen," sagte Mac dicht neben ihm. Er legte einen Arm um Stephen's Schultern und streichelte ihn dort sanft und liebevoll. "Es ... es ist nicht deine Schuld, hm? David hätte einfach auf de-"

"_Wessen_ Schuld ist es denn dann bitte, Mac?!"

Der Cop stoppte seinen Vormarsch, als Stephen abrupt an hielt und sah seinem Ehemann niedergeschlagen in die Augen. In seinem Kopf rasten Gedanken umher und zum größten Teil _schlechte_ Gedanken.

"Stephen? Du musst dich jetzt beruhigen bitte."

Mac warf einen kurzen Blick hinter sich und entdeckte Alex und Jason, die gemeinsam an der Hütte standen. Alex sah erschöpft aus und seit sein Vater ihm ins Gesicht geschrien und ihm Vorwürfe gemacht hatte, war kein einziges Wort mehr aus seinem Mund gekommen. Er hielt sich wohl wissend zurück und versuchte Stephen nicht weiter aufzuregen.

Taylor wandte sich wieder an seinen Mann. "Ich weiss wie du dich gerade fühlst, aber wir müssen abwarten und die Profis ihren Job machen lassen."

Sanft zog er den Arzt dann in seinen Arm und küsste ihn liebevoll auf den Mund. Ein weiterer Kuss folgte. Zärtlich legte Mac seine Arme schützend um Stephen's Körper und hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt. Wange an Wange. Vorsichtig bewegte er dann seine rechte Hand an seinen Hinterkopf und streichelte dort leicht Stephen's kurze Haare.

"Ob er das wegen mir macht, weil ich ihn zu diesem Ausflug gezwungen habe oder macht er das wegen seiner Mutter?"

Verdutzt öffnete Mac wieder die Augen. "Hör bitte auf, Stevie!"

"Nenn mich nicht so," nuschelte der Arzt leise zurück und atmete tief durch. Die erbitternde Kälte tat ihm gerade nicht gut! Und falls David irgendwo da draußen liegen und nicht mehr alleine aufstehen konnte, dann würde der Junge in ein paar Stunden kein Gefühl mehr in den Gliedern haben und ... "Ich muss ihn finden!"

Kaum hatte Stephen den letzten Satz laut ausgeprochen, drückte er sich von Mac zurück und wandte sich von ihm ab.

Der Polizist öffnete ungläubig den Mund. "Was?! Stephen warte!"

Doch Stephen wartete nicht! Mit schnellen und energischen Schritten marschierte er in Richtung der zwei Motorschlitten, die am Rand der Piste abgestellt waren und dem Team von der Bergrettung gehörten, die bereits nach David suchten.

Doch der Vormarsch des Unfallchirurgen wurde gestoppt! Ein Mann in roter Uniform trat vor ihn und versperrte ihm den Weg. Stephen identifizierte ihn als ein Mitarbeiter der Rettungsstaffel.

"Dr. Connors, warten sie," befahl er ihm vorsichtig und breitete seine Hände aus um ihn im Notfall erreichen und abfangen zu können. "Wohin wollen sie denn?!"

"Ich werde hier ganz sicher nicht tatenlos rumstehen und abwarten bis sie meinen Sohn finden!"

Die Wut und Hilflosigkeit in seiner ansonsten immer festen Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

Stephen hob einen Finger und deutete damit auf einen der Schlitten. "Darf ich mir den da ausleihen?"

Er machte einen großen Schritt und wollte an dem anderen Mann vorbei huschen, als ihn ein ausgestreckter Arm des Mitarbeiters erneut aufhielt. Stephen starrte erst den Arm an und dann in das Gesicht des Mannes.

"Lassen sie mich durch!"

"Dr. ... Dr. Connors," versuchte der Mitarbeiter der Suchmannschaft Stephen wieder zu beruhigen und nahm ihn vorsichtig aber bestimmt an den Schultern. Der schwarzhaarige Mann sah ihm durchdringend in die Augen und sprach dann langsam und deutlich weiter. "Wir werden ihren Sohn finden! Okay? Ich möchte, dass sie hier bei ihrer Familie bleiben und warten. ... Auch wenn es sehr schwer fällt, das weiss ich, Sir! In Ordnung? Würden sie das für mich tun?"

Gedankenverloren starrte Stephen an dem freundlichen Helfer, der Jenkins hieß, vorbei in den Schnee und auf die Piste. Sagen konnte er scheinbar nichts.

Plötzlich trat Mac in sein Blickfeld. "Stephen? Lass die Leute ihre Arbeit machen, ja? Komm schon! Sie werden ihn finden, das weiss ich!"

Der Arzt räusperte sich und nickte ergeben. "O-okay, ja gut!"

Jetzt warf Jenkins Mac einen dankenden Blick zu, nahm seine Hände von Stephen's Schultern und machte ein paar Schritte rückwärts, um sich kurz über Funk mit seinen Leuten in Verbindung zu setzen. Das laute Motorengeräusch, was jetzt zu hören war, ließ Mac aufhorchen und er wandte seinen scharfen Blick nach links, wo sich die angelegte Strasse für die Rettungsmannschaften befand.

Ein schwarzer Motorschlitten kam hinauf gerast und stoppte kurz vor der Hütte. Der Fahrer kappte die Zündung. Mac sah, dass der zweite Passagier eilig ab stieg. Es war Sue!

_Oh, Mann ... _Taylor schluckte und seufzte dann leise, bevor er sich umdrehte und seinen Ehemann ansprach, der immer noch wie versteinert und vollkommen hilflos die Abfahrt hinunter sah.

"Liebling?"

"Ja ...?"

"Sue ist gerade gekommen," gab Mac preis.

Erschrocken drehte der Arzt sich um. "Was?! Wie hat sie das denn so schnell-"

Mac seufzte. "Keine Ahnung, aber Jemand hat geplaudert und sie dann wahrscheinlich angerufen! Die Leute kennen sie ja hier und-"

"STEPHEN!"

Weiter kam Mac nicht mehr, denn Susan hatte ihn und Stephen entdeckt und raste jetzt auf die beiden Männer zu. Die pure Panik in ihren Augen war nicht zu übersehen ...

"Schatz," sagte Stephen ziemlich gefasst und machte einen großen Schritt auf seine Ex-Frau zu, die jetzt nur noch fünf Meter von ihm und Mac entfernt war. "Es-"

Er sah gerade noch die Hand, die dann flach und laut klatschend seine Wange traf und sein Kopf wurde einige Zentimeter zur Seite gerissen. Das Ganze war so schnell passiert, dass der Arzt nicht hatte reagieren können.

Sue nahm ihre rechte Hand wieder herunter und machte noch einen Schritt auf Stephen zu, der langsam seinen Kopf wieder in Sue's Richtung lenkte. Konzentriert atmete er ein und aus, doch bevor er auch nur ein Wort der Entschuldigung an sie richten konnte, brüllte sie ihm schon mitten ins Gesicht.

"WIE KANNST DU NUR?! WO IST DAVID, STEPHEN?!"

Mac, der über die Reaktion ziemlich erschrocken war, stand still neben seinem Mann, doch versuchte sich krampfhaft hier nicht einzumischen.

"Sue," sagte der Arzt leise. Der Schmerz in seiner Wange ebbte langsam ab ... "Sie suchen schon nach ihm. Und sie werden ihn finden. Keine Sorge!"

Er näherte sich behutsam mit den Händen ihren schlanken Schultern, doch Sue schlug sie einfach mit den Unterarmen bei Seite ... Sie war sauer. Und wie!

"_Keine. Sorge_," fragte die blonde Frau ihn atemlos. Sie hob eine Augenbraue an. "Unser 15-jähriger Sohn ist verschwunden und liegt jetzt vielleicht verletzt in irgendeiner Eisspalte und ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen?! Was?!"

"Sue, bitte da-"

"Lass das, Stephen! Wieso ist er nicht hier bei dir? Was-was ist passiert?!"

Die Tatsache, dass seine Ex-Frau jetzt hier war und mehr als panisch reagierte, zerrte an Stephen's eh schon gespannten Nerven!

"WO IST UNSER SOHN?!"

"Ich ... ich weiss es nicht, Liebes," erwiderte Stephen leise.

Sue sah auf den Schnee zu ihren Füßen und dann nach ein paar Sekunden änderten sich schlagartig ihre Gefühle. Die Wut wich Sorge! Sie schluckte schwer und spürte dann wie Stephen sie vorsichtig an den Schultern nahm und zu sich heran zog. Susan ließ es zu.

Drei Mitarbeiter der Suchmannschaft hatten inzwischen den Platz auf dem Berg von Touristen geräumt, um einen besseren Überblick zu bekommen. Der Rest von 10 Mann war auf Ski oder mit dem Motorschlitten auf der Suche nach David!

Mac beobachtete Sue und Stephen einen Moment lang und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu seinem Sohn und Alex, die langsam so aussahen, als ob sie am Boden vor der Hütte festfrieren würden.

"Schatz," sagte Stephen leise zu seiner Exfrau. "Sie finden ihn! Du hast mein Wort! Sie werden ihn finden!"

Sie drückte sich von ihm weg, schniefte und wischte sich dann mit den Fingern ein paar Tränen aus den hübschen Augen.

"Warum suchst _du_ nicht nach unserem Sohn, Stephen?!"

Connors warf einen kritischen Blick zu Mac hinüber, der sich jetzt um Alex und Jason kümmerte. Ein weiterer Blick zu den Motorschlitten ... in einem steckte der Zündschlüssel! Alle anderen Mitarbeiter des Suchteams waren anderweitig beschäftigt und abgelenkt.

Er sah wieder Sue an und traf eine Entscheidung. "Bleib bitte hier, Sue! Ich finde ihn und bring ihn zurück!"

"Was ... was hast du vor?"

"Unseren Sohn zurück holen."

Das nächste was Sue sah, war dass ihr Exmann sich von ihr abwandte und dann zügig durch den Schnee stapfte. Er kam an den beiden Motorschlitten an, stieg auf den Ersten und drehte den Zündschlüssel um.

Stephen gab sofort Gas, rauschte über den eiskalten Schnee und dann die Piste hinunter. Schnee wurde aufgewirbelt.

Er konnte noch hören, dass Mac geschockt seinen Namen rief und dass Jemand hinter ihm her rannte, doch Stephen drehte sich nicht mehr um.

* * *

Zehn Minuten später ... David lag immer noch fast an der selben Stelle ... Er hatte noch mal versucht sich auf zu richten, doch der Schmerz in seinem verletzten Fuß hatte den Jungen gezwungen, sich wieder kraftlos in den Schnee fallen zu lassen und einfach liegen zu bleiben.

Ihm war kalt. Eiskalt! Seine Glieder taten weh und die pochenden Kopfschmerzen machten die Situation auch nicht gerade besser. Hinzu kam die Müdigkeit, die David seit den letzten 15 Minuten quasi _überrannt_ hatte. Zitternd vor Kälte versuchte er sich einigermaßen zusammen zu rollen und sich so warm zu halten. Doch wie lange würde das gut gehen?

Er brauchte Hilfe und zwar schnell!

Es schneite immer noch. Langsam aber sicher wurde der Teenager mit den weißen Flocken völlig bedeckt, auch wenn er hier und da versuchte den Schnee abzuschütteln. Es war hoffnungslos.

Angestrengt versuchte er in der Dämmerung die vereinzelten Bäume auszumachen, die um ihn herum standen. Die großen, schwarzen Felsbrocken ... David versuchte irgendetwas zu entdecken, was ihm einen kleinen Anhaltspunkt gab, wo er sich gerade befand, doch der fallende Schnee war zu dicht, als dass er etwas ausmachen konnte.

Nach ein paar Minuten begann er wieder panisch zu rufen. "Dad!"

So laut wie vor einer halben Stunde war seine Stimme nicht mehr. Es war nur noch ein leises Krächzen. Die Kräfte ließen von Sekunde zu Sekunde nach. Er fühlte sich schwach und hundeelend.

_Dad ..._

Er zitterte wieder, als er ein leises Geräusch hörte. Dann fielen ihm wieder die Augen zu und David schlief langsam ein.

Das Motorengeräusch, was immer näher kam und die lauten Rufe seines Vaters bekam er nicht mehr mit. Er schlief schon zu tief.

Minuten später bremste Stephen den Motorschlitten an einem der hohen Bäume ab. Der Arzt schwang das rechte Bein über das Heck der Maschine und sah dann genau in die Richtung in der sein Sohn lag. Er hatte kurz vorher etwas im weißen Schnee bemerkt und war jetzt genau darauf zugefahren in der Hoffnung dass es sich wirklich um Skikleidung handelte.

Panisch rupfte Stephen die Erste-Hilfe-Tasche von dem Schlitten, ließ die hellen Scheinwerfer des Fahrzeugs brennen, um so eventuellen Rettungseinheiten zu zeigen, wo er sich befand und rannte dann los!

Während der Arzt nach vorn sprintete und die Tasche hinter sich herriss, rief er voller Panik David's Namen. Er wusste natürlich nicht genau, ob es sich um den Stoff, den er gesehen hatte, um die Winterjacke seines Sohnes handelte, doch natürlich konnte er die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben und musste nach sehen. Während er fast im dicken Schnee versank und nach vorn stolperte, versuchte Stephen das _Worst-Case-Scenario_ in seinem Kopf zu verdrängen ...

"DAVID!"

Stephen stolperte weiter, doch das _Etwas_ auf dem Boden rührte sich immer noch nicht.

Als er endlich ein paar Meter aufgeholt hatte, sah er einen Ski am Boden liegen. Es war der Ski seines Sohnes. Der Mann spürte seinen Herzschlag, der sich sofort erhöhte. Die pure Panik, die in ihm aufkam, bei dem Gedanken, dass sein Sohn vielleicht tot war, hatte wieder voll und ganz gegen ihn gesiegt!

"DAVID," brüllte Stephen noch ein Mal und kam dann endlich bei dem blauen Stoffberg an.

Es war David!

Stephen ließ sofort die Tasche fallen. Schnell kniete er sich in den weißen Schnee an David's Kopf und drehte ihn vorsichtig ein Stück herum, so dass er ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

"David," hauchte er leise und tastete sofort nach der Halsschlagader.

_Gott sei Dank, er lebt noch ... _

Er versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen, obwohl ihm gerade zum Heulen zu Mute war. Schnell zog er sein Mobiltelefon aus der Jackentasche und wählte Mac's Handynummer. Die Nummer der Bergrettung hatte er natürlich nicht. Wie auch? Seine eigene Suchaktion war ja nicht geplant gewesen und so hatte der Arzt auch keine Nummer der Einsatzkräfte abgespeichert!

Während er mit Mac sprach und ihm ungefähr schilderte wo er sich befand, tätschelte er David's Wange um ihn zum Aufwachen zu bringen. Stephen legte nach knapp zwei Minuten auf und stopfte das Handy wieder zurück in die Tiefen der Jackentasche.

Er zog David die Handschuhe aus und befühlte seine Hände. Dann konnte er ungefähr erahnen, wie unterkühlt sein Junge war.

"David, komm schon," versuchte er ihn zu wecken und tätschelte ihm wieder die Wange. "Du musst wach werden! David!"

Und dann endlich bewegte sich der Teenager langsam und machte den ersten Laut. "Hmmm ..."

Seine Augenlieder flackerten und er keuchte. Stephen atmete erleichtert auf. "Na endlich!"

Als David seine Augen dann vollständig geöffnet hatte und das erste Mal seit seinem Schlaf die Umgebung wahr nahm, erkannte er plötzlich Stephen dicht über ihm.

"Dad ..."

Stephen lächelte leicht. "Ja, ich bin's. Es wird alles wieder gut, hörst du? Tut dir was weh?"

"M-mein Kopf u-und mein Fuß," stotterte David etwas unkoordiniert los und versuchte sich dann sehr umständlich aufzusetzen.

Sein Vater drückte ihn vorsichtig wieder herunter. "Ist dir schlecht? Hast du nur Schmerzen im Fuß? In welchem denn?"

Angespannt sah Stephen seinen Sohn an und hoffte, dass er keine inneren Verletzungen hatte! David sagte ihm, dass sein rechter Fuß weh tat und erzählte auch von der Übelkeit und dass er sich bereits übergeben hatte. Natürlich wusste Stephen sofort, dass er mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit eine Gehirnerschütterung hatte und zog dann an dem Reißverschluss von David's Winterjacke.

Vorsichtig tastete der Arzt den Brustkorb, den Bauch und das Becken ab, doch David verspürte dort keine Schmerzen. Stephen zog seine warme Jacke aus und legte sie über seinen frierenden Sohn, um ihn wieder etwas aufzuwärmen.

"Ich geb dir jetzt etwas gegen die Schmerzen, okay," entschied der Erwachsene dann und griff nach der Erste-Hilfe-Tasche, die er öffnete und dann darin herumsuchte. So ordentlich wie sein Koffer, war dieses Teil nicht ...

Stephen fand das Schmerzmittel dann doch noch! Schnell packte er eine Infusionsnadel aus einer Plastikverpackung, nahm das Desinfektionsspray aus einer anderen Halterung und öffnete die Kappe. Er schon David's Jackenärmel ein Stück nach oben und sprühte den Handrücken ein.

"Das piekst jetzt kurz, ja?"

"Hmm ..."

Argwöhnisch betrachtete Stephen seinen Sohn. "David? Du bleibst gefälligst wach ja? Sonst gibt es Ärger!"

Der Teenager seufzte angestrengt und versuchte die Augen offen zu halten. Relativ sanft stach Stephen die Nadel in die Haut und die Vene. David zuckte kurz, doch hielt still, während sein Vater mit einem Klebestreifen hantierte und die Nadel so fixierte. Als nächsten Schritt zog der Arzt das Serum aus der Ampulle in eine Spritze und injizierte es dann durch den gelegten Zugang in den geschwächten Körper seines Kindes. Mehr konnte er im Moment leider nicht tun.

Er hatte keine Ahnung ob sein Fuß gebrochen oder nur verstaucht war und Stephen wollte ihm jetzt nicht den Skischuh vom Fuß ziehen - nicht hier! Behutsam streichelte er über David's Gesicht und versuchte ihn so zu beruhigen, bis Hilfe kommen würde. Dann plötzlich war lautes Motorengeräusch zu hören!

Stephen sah erleichtert auf und erkannte in der Ferne zwei Motorschlitten der Suchmannschaft und der Rettungskräfte!

_Na endlich! Die Kavallarie ist da ..._

* * *

In dem Zimmer war es warm und die Heizung war bis auf Maximum aufgedreht! Es war hell! David lag in einem Krankenhausbett. Eine Decke wärmte ihn. Nachdem die Rettungseinheiten sie schließlich gefunden hatten, war er vorsichtig auf eine Art Anhänger eines Motorschlittens gebettet und angeschnallt worden.

Das Schmerzmittel, was sein Vater ihm gespritzt hatte, hatte langsam Wirkung gezeigt. Ein Beruhigungsmittel war dann noch hinzu gekommen und der 15-Jährige war langsam in einen kontrollierten Dämmerzustand abgedriftet, den der Notarzt dann überwacht hatte. David hatte sich noch an den Abtransport erinnert, dass er langsam und behutsam hinter einem der Schlitten hergezogen worden war, aber mehr wusste er nicht.

Dann war er hier im Krankenhaus wieder aufgewacht! Ein Arzt hatte sich um ihn gekümmert und Stephen war die ganze Zeit an seiner Seite gewesen und hatte ihn beruhigt. David hatte sich noch zwei Mal übergeben müssen.

Die Skischuhe waren entfernt worden, was David fast die Tränen in die Augen getrieben hatte. Ja, der verletzte Fuß und Knöchel hatten höllisch weh getan. Der nackte Fuß war zur Vorsicht geröntgt worden, doch gebrochen war zum Glück nichts. Er war verstaucht und David durfte ihn erstmal nicht belasten und musste mit Krücken Vorlieb nehmen.

Als nächstes hatte man ihm vorsichtig die Anziehsachen ausgezogen und ihn in ein dämliches Krankanhaushemdchen gesteckt!

Jetzt lag er immer noch ziemlich unterkühlt in diesem sterilen Bett und versuchte den pochenden Schmerz, der sich leider trotz _Codein_ immer noch durch seinen Fuß _fraß_, zu verdrängen.

Stephen, der auf der Bettkante hockte, betrachtete David nachdenklich. Sanft strich er ihm über die blasse Stirn und ließ seine Hand dann auf seiner Stirn liegen, doch sein Jüngster fühlte sich immer noch kalt an.

Der Arzt stand auf. "Ich besorg dir mal noch eine zweite Decke, hm?"

"Okay," sagte David leise.

Er konnte sehen, dass sein Dad wütend war, doch die Sorge überwog. _Was hab ich mir dabei gedacht? Ob Mum auch weiss, dass ich hier bin? Weiss sie überhaupt irgendwas?_

Stephen kramte inzwischen eine Wolldecke aus dem hohen Schrank hervor, schlug die Tür zu und kam zurück zu seinem Sohn. Schnell faltete er die Decke auseinander und breitete sie über dem unterkühlten Körper aus. Als nächstes nahm er sein Handy vom Nachttisch, checkte kurz die vor fünf Minuten eingegangene SMS und tippte eine Nachricht an Mac zurück. Er stopfte es in seine Hosentasche.

"Wann können wir wieder nach Hause gehen, Dad?"

Stephen seufzte bei dieser Frage. Er beugte sich ein Stück näher an ihn heran und legte die rechte Hand auf die Bettdecke, da wo er David's Hand vermutete.

"Du musst leider für eine Nacht hier bleiben."

David bekam große Augen. "W-was?!"

"Du warst bewusstlos, David und du bist ziemlich unterkühlt! Du wärmst dich hier etwas auf und Morgen wenn ich wieder komme, sehen wir dann weiter, okay?"

Leider bekam der Arzt sofort Gegenwehr!

"Nein," gab David panisch zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte nicht allein sein und schon gar nicht in diesem Krankenhaus in Vermont, wo ihm alles fremd war! "Nein, nein, nein ..."

Sein Vater seufzte geschafft und strich ihm dann zärtlich über die kalte Stirn und das blonde Haar.

"Sch ... ganz ruhig. Reg dich nicht auf. Es ist nur für eine Nacht, David! Du hast eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung und eigentlich müsstest du ein paar Tage hier bleiben, aber ich werde dich Morgen nachdem der Stationsarzt hier war und dich angesehen hat, mit nehmen okay?"

"Aber ...?"

"David," sprach Stephen ihn wieder an. "Ich muss mich auch mal etwas ausruhen. Die Leute sind doch alle sehr nett hier und die werden alles tun, damit es dir an nichts fehlt!"

Er sah sich kurz um und nahm den Drücker für das Schwesternzimmer, der an einem weißen Kabel hing. Er legte ihn sanft neben David's Kopf und öffnete dann wieder den Mund.

"Drück den Knopf, wenn du was brauchst oder du dich schlechter fühlst, dafür sind die Schwestern und Pfleger da! ... Und wenn dir irgendjemand auf die Nerven geht, dann werde _ich_ mich beschweren, okay?"

Sein Sohn versuchte zu lächeln, doch das wollte nicht so ganz gelingen. Sein Kopf tat immer noch weh und er wusste, dass er sich mt dieser waghalsigen Aktion nicht sehr beliebt bei Daddy gemacht hatte - ganz im Gegenteil!

Er hatte sich in Gefahr gebracht - mit purer Absicht - und sogar sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, nur um etwas Spass zu haben! Und das Alles, obwohl er wusste, dass Stephen ihm dafür den Kopf abreißen würde.

Tief atmete David durch und nickte schließlich. "Ja, Dad! Ich ... schaff das schon."

"Das wollte ich hören," bestätigte der Mann grinsend und streichelte David liebevoll über die kurzen Haare. "Guter Junge!"

_So gut bin ich auch wieder nicht, Dad ... _dachte sein Sohn mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch. Er wusste schon sehr genau, was ihm blühen würde, sobald alle Verletzungen ausgeheilt und dieser Unfall überstanden war ...

Stephen nahm seine warme Hand wieder zurück, erhob sich von der Bettkante und betrachtete seinen Sprößling nachdenklich, als es zaghaft an der Tür klopfte. Er drehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung und David bat den Besuch herein.

Nachdem Mac die weiße Tür wieder hinter sich geschlossen hatte, ging er langsam auf David und Stephen zu, lächelte vorsichtig und blieb auf der anderen Seite des Bettes stehen.

"Hey, Mac," grüßte der Junge seinen Stiefvater vorsichtig.

Taylor seufzte, beugte sich ein Stück nach vorn und studierte argwöhnisch David`s Gesichtszüge. Nach ein paar Sekunden legte der Polizist den Kopf schief und öffnete den Mund.

"Du lebst also noch? ... Gut! Tickst du noch ganz sauber da oben, David?!"

Der 15-Jährige schluckte nervös. So eine Begrüßung hatte er jetzt nicht erwartet.

"Eh, Ich-"

"Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht," sagte Mac wütend, aber noch in einem gemäßigten Ton. "Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, David! _Dein Vater_ hat sich Sorgen gemacht und von _Mum_ will ich jetzt erst gar nicht sprechen! Wie dumm muss man eigentlich sein um auf einer abgesperrten Piste herum zu fahren, hä?!"

David musste wieder schlucken. Dass sein Vater ihm eine Standpauke halten würde, darauf war David bereits gefasst gewesen. Aber Mac?

Stephen wollte sich gerade einmischen, doch wurde durch eine gebieterische Hand von seinem Ehemann zurück gehalten.

Taylor holte wieder Luft. "Dass sich deine Eltern fast gegenseitig an die Gurgel gesprungen sind deswegen, kümmert dich überhaupt nicht oder?! Dass deine Mutter zu Hause weint und auch noch versuchen muss, Alex zu beruhigen?"

"J-ja, ich ..." stammelte David jetzt nickend. "Es tut mir leid, Mac!"

Stephen seufzte. "Mac? Das reicht jetzt! Komm! Lass uns mal fahren, dann kann er sich ausruhen."

Taylor starrte erst Stephen an, dann David und wieder seinen Mann, bevor er sich auf die Lippe biss und schließlich zustimmend nickte.

"Ja, okay."

Er trat von dem Krankenhausbett zurück ... "Bis Morgen, David!"

"Bis Morgen, Mac."

Der Detective marschierte zur Tür hinüber, öffnete und verschwand auf den Flur, um dort auf Stephen zu warten, der sich noch von David verabschiedete. Als er außer Hörweite war, beugte sich Stephen noch mal zu seinem Sohn hinunter und flüsterte leise.

"Er hat Recht, David! Ich hätte dir am Liebsten das Selbe gesagt, aber ich stehe noch immer etwas unter Schock und nur deshalb brülle ich hier nicht rum! Wir zwei unterhalten uns noch unter vier Augen aber bis da hin, wirst du dich schön ausruhen und alles tun, was Mac, Mum und ich dir sagen. Hast du das verstanden?"

"Ja, Dad," sagte sein Sohn leise.

Stephen nickte. "Ich komme Morgen zusammen mit Mum und hole dich ab!"

"Ja ..."

Sein Vater wartete noch einen kleinen Moment, doch ein blöder Kommentar bezüglich seiner Mutter kam nicht. Scheinbar wusste David jetzt, wann ein guter Zeitpunkt war, einfach die Klappe zu halten und sich in sein Schicksal zu fügen.

"Gut, dann bis Morgen," erwiderte der Chefarzt leise, beugte sich noch mal zu David hinunter und gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er ihm durch das Haar strubbelte. "Ich liebe dich! Wir sehen uns Morgen Vormittag!"

"I-ich dich auch." David atmete tief ein. "Bis Morgen, Dad."

Stephen wandte sich dann endlich ab, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, seinen Sohn jetzt hier zurück zu lassen und spazierte auf die Tür zu. Er öffnete und zog die Tür wieder ins Schloss.

Als er sich umdrehte sah Stephen Mac, der mit dem Rücken an der gegenüberliegenden Wand lehnte und an seinem Handy herumspielte. Stephen ging auf ihn zu und Mac ließ das Handy sinken.

Mac öffnete den Mund. "Entschuldige, dass ich etwas ausfallend geworden bin, aber da-"

Weiter kam der Cop nicht mehr, denn Stephen war schon bei ihm, fasste Mac an den starken Schultern und drückte ihm seinen Lippen auf den Mund. Mac atmete durch die Nase ein und legte eine Hand an Stephen's Hinterkopf, bevor er ihn noch näher an sich heran zog.

Wenige Sekunden und einen intensiven Kuss später, löste sich Stephen wieder von seinem Ehemann. Nachdenklich sah er ihm in die Augen und lächelte dann.

"Danke! Danke, dass du ihm das gesagt hast, ich- ... ich fühl mich dazu im Moment nicht im Stande, Mac!"

"Ja, das dachte ich mir schon."

Der Arzt lächelte. "Ich bin froh, dass er noch lebt."

"Ich weiss ..."

"Aber ich werde ihn mir vorknöpfen, sobald alles überstanden ist." Er seufzte und machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt von Mac weg. "Wir sollten mal überlegen, ob wir vielleicht etwas früher nach Hause fahren."

Eine Krankenschwester kam an ihnen vorbei, lächelte die beiden Männer kurz an und widmete sich dann wieder ihrem Klemmbrett und den Notizen. Mac sah ihr kurz nach und fasste Stephen dann an der Hand.

"Ja! Komm, lass uns fahren. Ich denke, du musst dich jetzt mal langsam ausruhen und etwas Essen, sonst kippst du noch aus den Schuhen. Und du solltest dich auch ein bißchen um Susan kümmern. Die war etwas panisch, als du so plötzlich weg warst!"

Stephen bejahte den Vorschlag sofort, strich Mac mit dem Daumen liebevoll über den Handrücken und zog ihn sanft hinter sich her in Richtung Treppen. Inzwischen war es nach 20 Uhr und stockdunkel draußen.

Tbc ...


	7. Still Alive

**Disclaimer: **Die TV Serie CSI NY und ihre Charaktere gehören den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker und nicht mir!

**AN:** Hallo :) So, wir machen einen kleinen Zeitsprung! David liegt immer noch im Krankenhaus, aber wird jetzt abgeholt! Dann geht es erstmal zurück zur Hütte, damit der Junge sich erholen kann. Doch leider bekommt er von allein Seiten für seine dumme und lebensgefährliche Aktion eins aufs Dach ;) Viel Spass beim Lesen! Eure Vanessa

* * *

Am darauf folgenden Montagmorgen war David bereits früh wach geworden. Die ungewohnte Umgebung und die vielen Geräusche auf dem Gang hatten ihn nicht viel schlafen lassen. Er hatte noch mal versucht gegen 5 Uhr einzuschlafen, doch das hatte leider nicht funktioniert und um Punkt 6.15 Uhr kam auch schon eine schwarzhaarige Krankenschwester hereingeschneit und hatte ihn mit ekelhafter guter Laune geweckt.

Jetzt sass der 15-Jährige müde in seinem Bett und frühstückte sein Brötchen und eine Tasse Tee. Da ihm gestern Abend noch ziemlich schlecht gewesen war und er seit an die 17 Stunden nichts mehr gegessen hatte, schmeckte ihm fast alles - auch der Krankenhausfraß!

Etwa anderthalb Stunden später lag David wieder unter der dicken Decke. Sein verstauchter Fuß, der natürlich immer noch weh tat, hing von der Bettkante und der Tropf und der Zugang waren bereits von einer Schwester entfernt worden. Die kleine Einstichstelle war mit einem weißen Plaster abgeklebt worden um alles steril zu halten.

Er sah aus dem Fenster. Dicke, weiße Schneeflocken schlugen gegen die Scheibe. David zog sich die Decke ein Stück höher bis zur Nasenspitze und schloss wieder seine Augen, um vielleicht noch etwas zu schlafen, bevor der Arzt wegen der Visite kam.

Nach ein paar Minuten klopfte es an seiner Zimmertür. Etwas erschrocken über die Störung schlug der Junge wieder die Augen auf und seufzte müde.

"JA?"

Stephen betrat den Raum! Er sah erholter und frischer aus als gestern Abend, das konnte David sofort sehen. Sein Vater lächelte, während er mit einer größeren Plastiktüte auf das Bett zusteuerte und mit einer Dose Pepsi in der anderen Hand herumwackelte, die er vorhin für David unten in der Lobby am Automaten gezogen hatte.

"Na, hast du die Nacht überlebt," fragte der Chefarzt des _Forest-Hills Hospitals_, legte die Tüte auf einen der beiden schwarzen Besucherstühle und ging um das Bett herum.

David seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. "Ich hab überhaupt nicht geschlafen! Alle halbe Stunde kam Jemand mit einer Taschenlampe rein und hat mich angeleuchtet, Dad!"

"Mhm, das müssen die Schwestern machen, um zu sehen ob du noch atmest."

"Ich hab doch noch geatmet!" Sein Blick fiel auf die mitgebrachte Tüte ... "Was ist das?"

"Ein paar Anziehsachen für dich!" Sanft streichelte Stephen ihm über die Haare und hielt ihm dann die Dose vor die Nase. "Hier! Das ist zum Wachwerden!"

David nahm die Dose entgegen und sah dann, dass die Zimmertür immer noch geöffnet war. Nachdenklich sah er seinen Vater an und wies dann mit der Hand auf die Tür.

"Willst du nicht zumachen, Dad?"

"Mum kommt noch," klärte Stephen ihn schmunzelnd auf. "Die hat noch Jemanden auf dem Flur getroffen, den sie kennt und-"

Stephen stoppte in seiner Erklärung als er hastige Schritte hörte und dann stürzte Susan in schwarzen Stiefeln, blauer Jeans und schickem Pullover in den Raum. Sie sah etwas gehetzt aus. Das blonde Haar war zerstrubbelt und Make-Up hatte die Frau auch nicht aufgetragen. Es sah fast so aus, als ob sie letzte Nacht ebenfalls kaum geschlafen hatte.

"Da bist du ja," brachte sie keuchend hervor und ging auf David's andere Seite, wo Mac gestern gestanden hatte. Vorsichtig musterte sie David von oben bis unten und streckte dann eine Hand aus, um ihn zu berühren. "Ist alles in Ordnung, David?"

Ihr Sohn versuchte sich zu beherrschen, obwohl ihn die Anwesenheit seiner Mutter ziemlich störte. Das konnte Stephen zumindest erkennen, der nur einen Meter entfernt war. Als David immer noch nichts zu seiner Mutter sagen wollte und dafür lieber die Bettdecke auf seinem Bauch betrachtete und dann auch noch stur die Dose öffnete, nahm Stephen sofort das Wort an sich.

"_Junger Mann_?"

Sofort waren David's Augen bei seinem Vater und dessen scharfer Stimme.

Stephen öffnete wieder den Mund. "Antwortest du deiner Mutter bitte? ... Und wenn du sie noch mal ignorierst, fängst du dir eine! Ist das angekommen?"

In Gedanken verdrehte David die Augen ... "Ja, Sir," bejahte der Teenager langsam.

Sue seufzte und sah ihren Ehemann an. "Stephen! Ist schon gut, wirklich!"

Stephen schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Nein, das ist es nicht, Sue! Ich habe ihn gewarnt und das schon einige Male und er weiss, dass bei mir irgendwann Schluss ist!"

"Tut mir leid, Mum," erbarmte sich der Junge dann doch und sah Sue in die Augen. "Ich habe überhaupt nicht geschlafen und bin todmüde und-"

Sue lächelte ihn an. "Ist schon okay, Davy- ... _David_! Ich versteh das!"

Dann wurde die kleine Unterhaltung durch ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. David bat den Besuch herein. Es war der Chefarzt mit seinem Gefolge ...

"Guten Morgen! Ich bin Dr. Pierce, der Chefarzt dieses Krankenhauses," begrüßte der grauhaarige Mann die Anwesenden lächelnd. Stephen und Sue lächelten ebenfalls höflich und der Arzt ging zu dem Bett und seinem Patienten hinüber. Er streckte David die Hand entgegen. "Morgen, David! Oder soll ich _Mr. Connors_ sagen?"

David schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Morgen! ... _David_ ist okay!"

Der Chefarzt wandte sich mit dem Klemmbrett in den Händen an Sue und Stephen. "Und das sind deine Eltern nehme ich mal stark an, ja? Mrs Connors und ... ein Kollege sehe ich gerade. Dr. Connors?"

Stephen nickte schnell. "Ja, Dr. Pierce!"

Pierce sah noch mal auf das Klemmbrett und reichte es dann Stephen mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. "Möchten sie ihren Sohn vielleicht selbst entlassen, Dr. Connors?!"

Doch Stephen schüttelte leicht den Kopf und lehnte dankend ab. "Nein, schon gut! Machen sie nur, ich werde ihnen nicht in die Quere kommen. Versprochen!"

Sue rollte in Gedanken mit den Augen und hielt ihre Handtasche fest umklammert, während David versuchte sich in seinem Bett zu entspannen. Seine Mutter sah sich kurz in dem Krankenzimmer um und entdeckte einen Besucherstuhl an der Wand stehen. Zügig nahm sie Platz, schlug ein Bein über das andere und warf einen Blick auf ihr Mobiltelefon. Dann schaltete sie es aus und steckte es in ihre Handtasche zurück.

Pierce trat einen kleinen Schritt näher an David heran, warf noch mal einen Blick auf die Daten und Fakten und hob dann eine Augenbraue an.

"Du warst also gestern Skifahren und bist dann gestürzt, richtig David?"

"Eh, Ja! Ich ... ich war auf der abgesperrten Piste unterwegs ..." Kurz schielte er zu seinem Vater hinüber, der die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte und jetzt aufmerksam zu hörte. David sah wieder Pierce in die Augen. "Ich glaube ich hab die Kontrolle verloren und bin dann ziemlich tief gefallen. Das ist das letzte woran ich mich erinnern kann. Irgendwann bin ich aufgewacht und mir tat der Kopf ziemlich weh. Mir war richtig übel und mein Fuß hat weh getan."

"Aha," machte der Chefarzt leise. "Du hattest wirklich einen kleinen Schutzengel, weisst du das? Du hättest dir auch den Kopf aufschlagen oder dir was brechen können. Hier wird es ziemlich schnell dunkel und dann wird es immer schwieriger Jemanden zu finden, der einfach nur ... im tiefen Schnee liegt, David!"

Der Junge nickte vorsichtig. "Ja, i-ich weiss das jetzt und werde so einen Blödsinn auch nie wieder machen."

Pierce nickte und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Sue und Stephen. "Ja, ich denke, das kommt deinen Eltern auch sehr _gelegen_, mein Junge!"

Er atmete ein. "Wie sieht es denn heute Morgen aus? Hast du noch Kopfschmerzen oder ist dir noch übel? Mit einer Gehirnerschütterung ist wirklich nicht zu spaßen weisst du?"

"Ich hab noch Kopfschmerzen und bin ziemlich müde," sagte Stephen's Sohn wahrheitsgemäß, während er an seinen Fingern herumfummelte. "Übel ist mir nicht mehr, aber mein Fuß tut noch ein bißchen weh. K-kann ich trotzdem gleich mit nach Hause?"

Stephen musterte seinen 15-Jährigen eindringlich. Er wollte herausfinden, ob er die Wahrheit sagte oder das Ganze nur herunterspielte um hier so schnell wie möglich verschwinden zu können.

"Ich sehe gerade, dass sie eigentlich im schönen New York wohnen, Herr Kollege?" Pierce ließ das Klemmbrett wieder sinken und sah Stephen in die Augen. "Darf ich fragen, wann sie zurück fahren wollten?"

Stephen öffnete den Mund. "Morgen, aber ... das war _vor_ dieser waghalsigen Aktion meines Sohnes!"

David schluckte nervös und vermied es seinen Vater jetzt anzusehen. Stephen fuhr fort. "Meinen sie, wir sollen vielleicht noch einen Tag dran hängen, damit er sich vor der Fahrt noch ausruhen kann oder?"

Pierce hatte in der Zwischenzeit eine kleine Stablampe aus seiner Brusttasche gezogen und leuchtete vorsichtig in David's Augen und Pupillen, um die Reflexe noch mal zu testen. Es sah alles normal aus. Er steckte die Lampe zurück und hörte dann Herz und Lunge ab, bevor er seinem Kollegen aus New York antwortete.

"Das ist eine gute Frage! Eigentlich würde ich sogar vorschlagen, dass wir ihn erst Morgen entlassen und er noch eine Nacht hier bleibt ..."

David bekam riesige Augen und richtete sich in seinem Bett auf! "Nein!"

"David," mischte sich plötzlich Sue von ihrem Stuhl aus ein. David sah seine Mutter an. "Lass Dad das machen, hm? Es geht doch um deine Gesundheit!"

Der Junge ließ sich wieder zurück fallen und seufzte genervt.

Pierce öffnete wieder den Mund. "Ich denke aber, dass du in der Obhut deines Vaters sehr gut aufgehoben bist, wenn du mir versprichst, dich noch zu schonen, viel zu schlafen und nicht so viel herum zu laufen. Okay, David?"

"Ja," gab David schnell zurück und atmete innerlich auf.

"Gut, abgemacht," bestätigte Pierce und auch Stephen stimmte mit dieser Lösung überein.

Der Chefarzt lächelte leicht, tätschelte dem Jungen das Bein, checkte dann den verletzten Fuß und trat mit Stephen gemeinsam zu Sue hinüber, wo sie sich noch kurz über die weitere Nachsorge und die Verabreichung von eventuellen Schmerzmitteln und anderen Medikamenten unterhielten.

Später hatte Pierce die Formulare für die Entlassung unterzeichnet, an Stephen übergeben und sich dann von der Familie verabschiedet. David hatte sich in seinem Zimmer alleine angezogen und humpelte nun zwischen seinen Eltern auf Krücken durch den Flur und bis zu einem der Aufzüge.

Dort stoppte das Trio und Sue drückte den Knopf.

Etwas erschöpft lehnte sich David mit seinen Krücken an die Wand zwischen den Aufzügen und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, während sich sein Dad und Sue ein Stück von ihm entfernten.

"Also bis gestern Morgen war es noch ein schöner und erholsamer Ausflug," meinte Stephen leise.

Gedankenverloren betrachtete die blonde Frau ihren Sohn und dann wieder Stephen. Ihre Stimme war ebenso leise wie Stephen's. "Du weisst, warum er das getan hat, oder?"

Stephen seufzte. "Ja und gerade das macht mich ja so wütend an der ganzen Geschichte! ... Ich hasse es, wenn er so bösartig mit dir spricht und umspringt oder dich einfach ignoriert. Und ich hasse es, ihn dafür maßregeln zu müssen."

"Ich weiss," teilte sie ihm mit und sah kurz zu David hinüber, der immer noch an der selben Stelle stand und auf den Aufzug wartete. Sie schluckte merklich. "Stevie? D-das vorhin, ich meine, das ich dir eine-"

Er nahm sie sanft an den Oberarmen. "Ist schon gut! Du warst aufgeregt, genau wie ich!"

"Ich bin explodiert und auf dich los gegangen!"

"Ja, das war dein gutes Recht, Liebes, denn die Jungs wohnen bei mir und ich trage die Verantwortung, auch wenn wir uns das Sorgerecht immer noch halbwegs ... teilen. Schon okay, wirklich!"

Das leise akkustische Geräusch des Aufzugs beendete das elterliche Gespräch wieder.

Stephen seufzte. "Lass uns gehen!"

Schnell wandten sich die beiden Erwachsenen um und schlenderten zu David hinüber, der sich bereits auf seine roten Krücken stützte und in den offenen Aufzug humpelte. Stephen legte ihm sanft eine Hand in den Nacken und Sue folgte ihnen schnell, bevor die blöden Stahltüren wieder zugehen und sie behindern konnten.

* * *

Als Stephen seinen BMW an der Hütte abbremste, schnallte Sue sich ab und öffnete ihre Beifahrertür. Sie stieg aus und zog David die Tür auf, der ihr die Krücken reichte und dann versuchte ohne fremde Hilfe aus dem Wagen zu kommen. Es war etwas anstrengend, doch es klappte einwandfrei.

Er hielt sich am Wagendach fest und Sue schlug die Tür neben ihm zu, während sie ihm eine der Krücken reichte.

"Hier," raunte sie ihm leise zu. "Du weisst, was Dr. Pierce gesagt hat? Auf keinen Fall ohne Krücken, hm?"

"Ja, ich weiss," bestätigte der Junge sie nickend. "Danke, Mum!"

Er stützte sich vorsichtig auf die angereichte Krücke. Dann zog er den verstauchten Fuß ein Stückchen an, so dass er über dem schneebedeckten Boden schwebte und versuchte zu lächeln, als Stephen in sein Blickfeld kam. Sein Dad musterte ihn einen kurzen Moment lang und drückte dann auf den Knopf für die Zentralverriegelung des BMWs, der sich mit einem leisen Geräusch selbst verschloß.

David humpelte vorsichtig über den Schnee. Er schniefte und fror. Erst jetzt fiel Stephen auf, dass sein Sohn keine Jacke trug. Die hatte Susan in den Händen, die neben David her lief um ihn im Notfall irgendwie stützen oder auffangen zu können, falls er mit den Krücken abrutschte.

Als Stephen neben ihm auf der anderen Seite war, öffnete er wütend den Mund. "Wieso trägst du deine Jacke nicht?!"

David stoppte fünf Meter vor der Hütte und sah seinen Vater etwas feindselig an. "Wir sind doch jetzt eh da?!"

Innerhalb nur weniger Sekunden baute sein Vater sich direkt vor ihm auf und entriss seiner Mutter die Winterjacke. Schnell und auch etwas grob legte er sie seinem Kind über die kalten Schultern und den Rücken und hielt ihm dann warnend einen Zeigefinger vor die Nase. Seine Augen funkelten bedrohlich.

"Du hast sie im Wagen wieder ausgezogen oder nicht," fragte der Arzt sauer.

David nickte schnell - noch konnte er sich auf den Krücken ganz gut halten ... "J-ja, mir war ..."

"Ja," hakte Stephen schnell nach und hob eine Augenbraue. "Was?"

David verzog bei dem Verhör weinerlich das Gesicht. "Dad? Das ist doch nicht nötig!"

"_Ich_," begann Stephen wütend, aber gefasst. "_Ich_ sage dir, was nötig ist und was nicht! Und _das_ ist nötig! Denn du bist noch immer unterkühlt, _Sohn_. Du wirst tun, was ich dir sage und ich habe dir vorhin gesagt, du sollst die verdammte Jacke anziehen und auch anlassen! Korrekt?"

_Oh, oh, jetzt fängt er an zu fluchen ... _David schluckte. "Ja, das hast du."

"Aha!" Stephen versuchte sich etwas runter zu fahren und er begann leise für sich zu zählen. _1 ... 2 ... 3 ..._ Dann öffnete er wieder den Mund und atmete tief durch. "Mach so was noch mal, David und ich gebe dir jetzt schon einen Vorgeschmack auf die Tracht Prügel, die dich zu Hause erwarten wird! Hast du verstanden?"

Sue bekam riesige Augen. Natürlich war ihr durchaus bewusst, dass Stephen ihren Sohn nicht mit einer Standpauke und einem Klapps davon kommen lassen würde, denn er hatte sein Leben in Gefahr gebracht. Doch das jetzt verbal aus Stephen's Mund zu hören, war nicht wirklich schön für sie und absolut kein gutes Zeichen.

"Stephen," versuchte sie ihn mit sanfter Stimme zu beruhigen und sah ihn direkt an. "Nicht."

Der Arzt sah jetzt _sie_ an und nicht mehr David! "Ja, das ist mein voller Ernst, Sue! ... Und jetzt rein und ins Bett mit ihm, bevor wir ihn wieder ins Auto packen und ins Krankenhaus fahren können, weil er zu unterkühlt ist!"

Sue sah ihn noch eine Sekunde lang an und nickte schließlich zustimmend. "Dad hat Recht, David! Komm!"

Also quälte sich das Trio über den Schnee und die paar Holzstufen hinauf auf die große Veranda, wo Mac von innen die Tür öffnete und sie begrüßte. Sue drückte die Tür wieder hinter sich zu, auch wenn ihr klar war, dass sie nicht sehr lange hier bleiben würde.

David zu Liebe ...

* * *

Ganze zwanzig Minuten später sass Stephen bei David auf der Bettkante und legte noch eine warme Decke über seinen Körper, auch wenn David sich schon verbal dagegen gewehrt hatte und die gar nicht haben wollte. Stephen hatte den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten von unten herauf geholt und vor dem Bett abgestellt, damit er im Notfall schnell handeln konnte. Doch er wusste, dass es wahrscheinlich keinen Notfall geben würde. Sein Sohn war stabil und Morgen würde die Familie sich wieder auf den Heimweg machen.

Die roten Krücken lehnten neben dem Bett an der Holzwand des Zimmers. Auf dem Nachttisch stand ein volles Gals Mineralwasser und die Rollos an den Fenstern waren heruntergelassen um David das Einschlafen zu erleichtern.

Sanft zog der Junge sich die Decke bis zum Hals hoch und legte sich vorsichtig auf die Seite.

"Du kannst ruhig gehen, Dad," versicherte er Stephen leise und schloss die Augen. "Ich komm klar."

Der Arzt legte eine Hand auf seinen Kopf. "Wirklich? Verprich mir zu schlafen, David, ja?"

"Mhm," machte sein Sohn müde und kuschelte sich noch fester in die warmen Decken. "Okay ..."

"Okay," gab der Mann leise zurück, obwohl ihm nicht wohl bei der Sache war, David hier allein liegen zu lassen. "Und wenn was ist, ruf bitte!"

"Ja ..."

Vorsichtig beugte er sich über ihn und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn, bevor er sich wieder zurück zog und schließlich auf stand. Nachdenklich betrachtete er ihn noch einmal und verließ dann leise das Zimmer.

Auf dem Flur trat er auf Alex, der mit dem Rücken an der Holzwand gelehnt mit dem Fuß wippte und etwas deprimiert wirkte.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge seufzte. "Mac sagt, wir fahren schon einen Tag früher?"

"Ja," gab Stephen leise zurück und nickte. "Für deinen Bruder ist das Ganze nicht mehr so spaßig hier und ich fühle mich gerade auch etwas hintergangen, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll! Verstehst du?"

Und sofort hatte Alex wieder ziemlich große Schuldgefühle. Vorsichtig sah er seinen Dad von der Seite aus an, bevor er wieder den Mund öffnete.

"Kann ich mit ihm reden oder schläft er jetzt?"

"Nein, ich denke er ist noch wach!"

"Okay ..."

Stephen trat an ihm vorbei und wollte gerade die Holztreppe hinunter in das Erdgeschoß gehen, als sein Sohn an der Zimmertür seines Bruders stehen blieb und sich noch mal zu ihm um sah. Vorsichtig biss er sich auf die Unterlippe.

"Dad?"

Stephen wandte sich um - mit der linken Hand berührte er das Treppengeländer. "Ja?"

"E-es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich nichts gesagt habe u-und die ganze Zeit die Klappe gehalten hab! Wirklich ..."

Der Mann sah kurz auf die erste Stufe unter seinen Füßen, atmete leicht ein ... Natürlich wusste er, dass es Alex furchtbar leid tat, doch dass er sich von seinem um ein Jahr jüngeren Bruder hatte in diesen kleinen Machtkampf hinein ziehen lassen, durfte einfach nicht passieren. Nicht noch einmal!

"Du hättest ihn vielleicht aufhalten können, Alex! Und wenn das nicht funktioniert hätte, hättest du spätestens im Tal den Mund aufmachen müssen! Ich begreife einfach nicht, dass du das so lange geheim gehalten hast, obwohl du ganz genau sehen konntest, dass wir uns Sorgen machen!"

"Tut mir-"

Stephen fuhr herum und unterbrach ihn schroff! "Das hast du schon mal gesagt oder? Wir werden das klären, aber ganz bestimmt nicht hier wo Mum in der Nähe ist, sondern zu Hause!"

"Ja," seufzte der Junge leise und rollte in Gedanken mit den Augen.

_Das Nach-Hause-Kommen wird bestimmt ein Brüller ... Oh Mann, warum hab ich nicht sofort die Schauze aufgemacht, ich Vollidiot?! Mein Hintern tut jetzt schon weh ... _

Stephen sagte nichts mehr, sondern nahm jetzt die erste Stufe. Zügig lief er dann die Treppe hinunter um sich zu Mac auf das Sofa zu setzen und etwas zu entspannen.

* * *

Alex marschierte zu David ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich. Argwöhnisch beäugte er seinen Bruder, der im Bett lag und sich nicht rührte. Schlief er doch schon? Oder tat er nur so, damit ihr Vater ihn nicht weiter bemuttern konnte?

Er blieb vor dem Bett stehen. "Dave? Bist du wach?"

"Nein ..."

"Dave, komm schon," versuchte Alex es noch einmal und ließ die Schultern hängen.

Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante, dorthin wo Stephen zu vor gesessen hatte. Vorsichtig zog er ihm dann die Bettdecke ein Stückchen herunter, um sein Gesicht besser sehen zu können.

"Dad hat gesagt, ich soll warm bleiben, also hör auf damit," beschwerte sich der blonde Connors leise. "Warum gehst du nicht wieder und lässt mich schlafen!"

Alex öffnete den Mund. "_Dad_ ... ist verdammt wütend wegen der Sache! Und Mum hat fast einen Herzinfakt bekommen, als du nicht wieder zurück gekommen und einfach verschwunden bist, Dave! Wir haben uns alle Sorgen gemacht!"

Als David nichts sagte und einfach stur an die Zimmerdecke starrte, wurde Alex etwas lauter und gestikulierte wild mit den Händen herum.

"Das interessiert dich alles gar nicht, oder?!"

Stille.

"_Ich_ ... habe jetzt wegen _dir_ ein Date mit ihm im Wohnzimmer, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind und ich glaube nicht, dass er nur mit mir reden will, David!"

"Und was soll ich jetzt bitte machen?"

"Mal ein bißchen Verantwortung gegenüber unseren Eltern zeigen," fragte Alex sarkastisch und zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn. "Das wär für den Anfang nicht schlecht oder? Und wenn du das nicht hinkriegst, dann fall vor ihm auf die Knie und winsel um Gnade! ... Oder heul!"

Alexander holte noch mal tief Luft, als David nichts zu erwidern wusste. "Warum hast du das eigentlich gemacht? Wolltest du ihm eins auswischen? Oder ging es dabei um Mum und dass wir hier bei ihr sind für ein paar Tage?"

David wurde etwas lauter! "Ich wollte allein sein!"

"_Allein_," fragte sein großer Bruder laut und fassungslos. "Allein mit dir und diesem _Felsen_ auf den du mit dem Kopf geknallt bist?! Deine Gehirnerschütterung ist doch stärker als von dem Arzt vermutet oder? Tickst du noch sauber, Alter? Ganz ehrlich? Dass du ... _allein sein wolltest_, als du das gemacht hast, würde ich an deiner Stelle lieber für mich behalten, wenn du Dad gegenüber sitzt und er dich verhört!"

"VERSCHWINDE ENDLICH! ... RAUS!"

Alex stand etwas überrascht über das laute Gebrülle auf und kaum zwei Sekunden später stand schon Mac im Türrahmen und musterte seine beiden Stiefsöhne grimmig und vorwurfsvoll. Der Cop machte einen großen Schritt in den Raum und verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust.

Wütend sah er Alex an und dann David. "Was soll dieses Geschrei?!"

Erschöpft warf sich David auf den Bauch und hielt sich den Kopf. "Er soll endlich gehen, ich hab Kopfschmerzen, Mac!"

"Dad liegt unten auf dem Sofa und würde gerne schlafen, okay? Denn das Ganze hat ihn auch sehr geschafft!" Er sah Alex an und deutete mit dem Finger auf ihn. "Du? Raus!"

Alex warf noch mal einen Blick auf seinen Bruder und verschwand dann schnell aus dem Zimmer, bevor Mac ihn noch mal zum Gehen auffordern konnte. Der Cop sah ihm kurz nach, ließ sich dann auf der Bettkante nieder und legte David tröstend eine Hand auf den Kopf, wo er ihn dann kraulte.

"Willst du eine Tablette?"

Mac beugte sich nach vorn, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten und kramte in dem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten nach dem richtigen Schmerzmittel. Schnell öffnete er die Packung, drückte eine Pille aus der Folie und reichte sie mit dem halb vollen Glas Wasser David, der sich langsam aufrichtete. David schluckte die Pille hinunter und legte sich wieder erschöpft auf den Rücken.

"Muss ich Dad holen," fragte Mac leise und mitfühlend, als er ihn wieder richtig zudeckte. "Hm? Nein oder?"

David schüttelte den Kopf, doch Taylor reichte das nicht. "Red bitte mit mir!"

"Nein, musst du nicht, Mac."

Nicken. "Okay und jetzt wird geschlafen! Wir sind unten!"

Sein Stiefsohn antwortete mit einem leisen _Ja_ und kuschelte sich wieder müde in das Bett und die Decken. Mac betrachtete ihn noch einen kurzen Moment, erhob sich dann von der Bettkante und verließ wieder das Zimmer.

Auf dem leeren Flur überlegte er kurz ob er nach Alex sehen und ihn nach dem Grund dieses kleinen Streits fragen sollte, doch auch der Cop war etwas müde von der ganzen Aufregung. Also vermied er es sich noch mehr aufzuregen und sprang wieder die Treppe hinunter in den großen Hauptraum des Hauses.

Dort holte er sich in der Küche ein Glas Wasser, kletterte dann zu Stephen auf das Sofa und kuschelte sich mit dem Rücken an seinen Ehemann. Stephen legte seine Arme um ihn und schloss wieder seine müden Augen, während leise im Hintergrund eine Quizsendung im Fernsehn in die nächste Runde ging.

Tbc ...


	8. Zweisamkeit

**Disclaimer: **Die TV Serie CSI NY und ihre Charaktere gehören den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker und nicht mir!

* * *

Nach guten sieben Stunden Autofahrt waren die Connors und Taylors wieder in ihrem Heimatort Woodside angekommen. Stephen hatte den BMW in die Garage gelenkt, während Mac seinen schwarzen Cadillac wie fast immer draußen auf dem Bürgersteig geparkt hatte.

Für die Rückfahrt hatten sie etwas länger gebraucht. Nicht weil sie im Stau gestanden hatten, sondern weil Stephen ein paar Zwischenstopps hatte einlegen müssen, denn David war die Autofahrt nicht wirklich gut bekommen. Zwei Mal hatte er sich am Strassenrand übergeben müssen und über Bauchschmerzen geklagt, so dass Stephen mit zwei Tabletten und viel Wasser hatte nach helfen müssen, um die Autofahrt für seinen Sohn so erträglich wie möglich zu machen.

Alle waren erleichtert als der Tross endlich in die Jefferson-Street eingebogen war und dann schließlich vor dem hübschen, weißen Haus zum Stehen gekommen war.

Nachdem der Arzt sein krankes Kind nach oben und in sein Bett verfrachtet hatte, war er Mac mit dem Gepäck zur Hand gegangen und hatte schließlich kurz Sue informiert, dass sie heil wieder in New York angekommen waren.

Sue hatte natürlich noch mal nach David gefragt und Stephen gebeten, dass David sie vielleicht mal anrufen könnte. Sie wollte wissen, wie es ihm ging und ob er die lange Autofahrt überlebt hatte. Etwas später hatte David dann sogar mit ihr gesprochen - und das ohne dass Stephen ihn dazu antreiben musste. Ein kurzes Gespräch, aber es war ein Gespräch!

_Das waren ganze elf Minuten glaube ich ... _

Stephen sass allein in der Küche, während Mac sich ein duftendes und langes Schaumbad gönnte. Selbstverständlich hatte er Stephen dazu _eingeladen_, doch sein Mann hatte abgelehnt, weil er noch irgendwas ... machen wollte. Mac hatte keinen blassen Schimmer was es war, doch er konnte sich vorstellen, dass Stephen ihn zum heutigen Valentinstag noch überraschen wollte. Also fragte er auch nicht weiter nach ...

Der Arzt hatte die Beine übereinander geschlagen, ein Glas Pepsi vor sich und einen Fineliner in den Fingern. Sorgfältig füllte er das Blanko-Attest auf dem Tisch aus, trug Daten ein, setzte dann schwungvoll seine Unterschrift darunter und schob es ein Stückchen von sich weg.

Er nahm ein weißes Blatt Papier und schrieb eine kurze Erläuterung, was es mit diesem Attest und David's Fehlen auf sich hatte und ließ dann Beides antrocknen. Nachdem er aus dem Sekretär einen weißen Umschlag genommen und beides gefaltet hinein gesteckt hatte, joggte er die Wendeltreppe hinauf und betrat den Flur.

Dort ging er zunächst zu David's Zimmer und öffnete einen Spalt die Tür. David lag in seinem Bett und rührte sich nicht. Beruhigt ließ Stephen ihn schlafen und machte sich auf den Weg zu Alexander. Er öffnete. Sein Ältester hockte auf seinem Bett.

"Alex," sagte der Arzt und hielt einen weißen Umschlag in die Luft. Sein Sohn sah von dem Physikbuch auf in dem er gerade einen Absatz las und Stephen fuhr fort. "Das ist die Entschuldigung für David, ja? Nimm die bitte Morgen früh mit und gib sie eurem Physiklehrer!"

"Ja! ... Wie lange hast du ihn denn krank geschrieben?"

"Erstmal nur bis Übermorgen und dann sehe ich weiter." Er hob eine Augenbraue an. "Ist das in Ordnung für dich, oder ...?"

Etwas überrascht über den Zynismus seines Vaters, schluckte Alex und entschuldigte sich sofort. "Sorry, ich- ... es geht mich nichts an, Dad!"

Sein Vater stellte den Umschlag auf den Schreibtisch an den Stiftehalter und machte wieder einen Schritt auf die Tür zu.

Wieder ein Blick auf Alex! "Ja, das meine ich nämlich auch! Vergiss die Entschuldigung bitte nicht! Und Morgen möchte ich, dass du sofort nach dem Unterricht wieder nach Hause kommst! Wir haben noch was zu _besprechen_. Okay?"

Alex nickte langsam. "Ehm, ja! I-ich komme sofort nach Hause, Dad!"

"Gut," bestätigte sein Dad und trat durch die Tür, die er dann zu zog.

Nachdem Alex ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte, seufzte der Junge tief, ließ das Buch auf seinen Schoß sinken, schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht und ließ sich nach hinten auf das gemachte Bett fallen.

"Oh, Mist! Er wird das wirklich durchziehen! Scheiße ..."

Langsam setzte der Junge sich wieder aufrecht hin, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand und versuchte dann sich wieder auf die morgige Physikklausur zu konzentrieren. Seine düsteren Gedanken bezüglich seiner kommenden Bestrafung konnte Alex leider nicht so gut verdrängen wie er gehofft hatte.

* * *

Zwei Zimmer weiter tauchte Mac mit dem Kopf wieder aus dem heißen Wasser auf und wischte sich mit den Fingern den Schaum aus dem Gesicht. Stöhnend legte er sich wieder zurück an die Rückseite der schönen, tiefen Badewanne und ließ entspannt seine Unterarme auf der Wasseroberfläche treiben.

Irgendwie hatte er gehofft, dass sich Stephen doch noch dazu entscheiden würde, mit ihm ein gemeinsames Bad zu nehmen, aber der war leider immer noch nicht aufgetaucht. Mac spielte mit seinen Zehen im Schaum herum und streckte sich dann ausgiebig, als es leise an der Tür klopfte.

"Schätzchen," drang Stephen's leise Stimme durch das Holz. "Bist du immer noch da drin oder schon abgesoffen?"

Taylor schmunzelte. "Nein, ich bin noch am Leben, Hase!"

Vorsichtig öffnete sich die Tür einen kleinen Spalt und Stephen steckte seinen Kopf hindurch. Er betrachtete Mac und die Wanne kurz und öffnete dann den Mund.

"Hast du schon Schwimmhäute zwischen den Fingern?"

Jetzt grinste Mac ihn an, nahm eine Hand aus dem Wasser und begutachtete interessiert die Zwischenräume seiner Finger. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Nein, es geht noch! ... Möchtest du dich nicht vielleicht doch ausziehen und reinspringen? Ich würde auch noch mal das heiße Wasser anstellen - nur für dich?"

"Nein, entschuldige! Ich werd später duschen gehen. Wie lange möchtest du denn noch in der Wanne liegen?"

"Warum?"

"Nur so," log Stephen schnell.

Der Detective grinste forsch. "Was hast du vor, Liebling?"

"Wieso?"

"Du planst doch was! Das seh ich in deinem Gesicht!" Er räusperte sich kurz und grinste dann lüstern. "Wie lange ... _soll_ ich denn noch hier drin bleiben?"

"Ist eine Viertelstunde zu lang?"

"Nein, das ist okay," bestätigte Mac ihm und plätscherte mit den Händen spielerisch im Wasser herum. "Wenn es dich glücklich macht? Kannst du mir bitte das Fenster aufmachen? Ich brauch ein bißchen Luft."

"Ja, das tut es," gab Stephen zurück und ging dann ganz in sein Bad und auf das Fenster zu.

Er trug immer noch die Jeans und das T-Shirt von der Fahrt. Schnell schlenderte er über die Badematte, während Mac sich etwas zu ihm drehte. Stephen kippte das Fenster, blieb einen Moment dort stehen und spähte an dem halb heruntergelassenen Rollo vorbei und durch die Scheibe.

"Das hast du gut gemacht und jetzt komm her," befahl Taylor dann.

Stephen drehte sich grinsend zu ihm und tat Mac dann den Gefallen. Er legte beide Hände auf den Wannenrand um sich abzustützen und reckte seinen Kopf ein Stück über das schaumige Wasser. Sofort spürte er Mac's Hand, die sich in seinen Nacken legte und minimal Druck ausübte.

Sie küssten sich. Erst vorsichtig und dann etwas leidenschaftlicher. Stephen veränderte seine Position etwas, stützte sich mit der linken Hand schräg neben Mac's Kopf auf den Fliesen ab und versuchte die Balance zu halten, während sein Mann ihn noch etwas näher an sich zog.

Ein weiterer Kuss. Stephen spürte, dass sein Herz etwas schneller schlug. Mac's Verlangen nach _Zweisamkeit_ wurde größer!

Langsam trennten sich wieder ihre Lippen und Mac sah Stephen in die schönen Augen. "Möchtest du nicht vielleicht doch rein kommen?"

Doch Stephen verneinte schon wieder, indem er den Kopf schüttelte, doch dabei leicht grinste. Mac nahm seine Hand aus Connors' Nacken, dort wo die Haare jetzt feucht geworden waren und legte sie auf seinen Po, den er dann sanft über der Jeans streichelte.

Plötzlich zog er einmal kräftig und drückte Stephen nach vorn und über den Wannenrand hinweg auf sich zu, so dass der Arzt fast das Gleichgewicht verlor und im Wasser auf Mac landete.

"Nein, nein, nein," rief der Arzt laut und verlagerte sofort sein Gewicht, so dass er mit den Schuhen auf der Badematte und den Fliesen stehen blieb. "Nein, nicht, Mac!"

"Wieso," fragte Taylor lüstern und versuchte nochmal seinen Ehemann in die Wanne zu ziehen.

Stephen bekam große Augen. "Mac! Ich hab mein Handy in der Hose!"

"Das hätte ich jetzt auch gesagt," erwiderte der Cop grinsend, doch ließ dann von Stephen ab.

"Das stimmt wirklich! ... Warte doch einfach meine Überraschung ab, okay Liebling?"

"Na schön, aber du weisst, dass _Abwarten_ nicht so ganz meine Stärke ist oder?"

Connors legte wieder beide Hände an den Wannenrand vor sich. "Ja, ich weiss! Aber es wird sich für dich lohnen, vertrau mir einfach!"

Er beugte sich wieder etwas nach vorn und küsste Mac noch einmal auf die Lippen, grinste und trat aus dem Badezimmer auf den Flur. Schnell schloss er die Tür hinter sich und atmete tief durch. Die Temperaturschwankung war enorm und die Kühle hier draußen tat gut!

* * *

Etwas später gegen 20 Uhr lief Jason so schnell er konnte die Treppe hinunter und ging durch die Lobby. Er öffnete die weißen Schiebetüren und trat in das Wohnzimmer. Die Türen drückte er wieder zu, damit die leisen Geräusche, die aus dem ersten Stock drangen, noch mehr gedämpft wurden. Als er sich erleichtert gegen das Holz lehnte, sah er Alex auf dem Sofa sitzen. Er sah fern und das Gerät war nicht gerade leise.

Alex sah zu ihm hinüber und grinste wissend. "Was ist?"

Augenrollen. "Ich glaub, das weisst du, Alter! Die Zwei sind ... gerade richtig zu Gange und extrem laut! Ich halt das nicht mehr aus - auch mit Kopfhörern!"

"Was meinst du, warum ich hier runter gegangen bin?!"

Jason stieß sich wieder von der Tür ab und trat die paar Stufen hinunter. Zügig spazierte er zu seinem Stiefbruder hinüber und ließ sich dicht neben ihn auf das Sofa fallen.

Ein kritischer Blick auf den Fernseher ... "Was guckst du denn?"

"A-Team!"

Jason sah ihn an. "Wow! Das kommt noch immer?"

"Ja! Das ist doch Kult," gab Alex zurück und zuckte die Schultern, während auf der Mattscheibe _Hannibal Smith_ Zigarre rauchend vor einem Hubschrauber stand und ziemlich breit grinste. Dann lief der Vorspann ...

Alexander zog einen Fuß auf das Sofa und unter das andere Bein, so dass er sich ein ganzes Stück drehen und Jason ansehen konnte, während die bekannte A-Team Melodie aus den Lautsprechern dröhnte und diverse Autos durch die Luft flogen.

Alex grinste. "Sei doch froh, dass sich Mac und Dad noch so gern haben, sonst würden wir jetzt in verschiedenen Häusern wohnen und hätten diesen schönen Ausflug nicht gehabt?"

"Und David hätte sich nicht verpisst und dann auf die Schnauze gelegt ..."

"Und er hätte sich nicht mit Mum und darum auch mit Dad angelegt," zählte Alex weiter auf und grinste breit.

Jason grinste zurück, während er nachdachte. "Okay, wir hätten definitiv nicht so viel Aufregung und Wirbel gehabt, Alter!"

"Meine Meinung!"

"Weißt du eigentlich schon wann Stephen und du ... Ich meine, wann ihr reden wollt?"

"_Wollen_," betonte der schwarzhaarige Alex mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Kurz warf er einen Blick auf den Fernseher, dann wieder auf Jason. "Von _Wollen_ kann hier doch wohl nicht die Rede sein! Aber der Tag Morgen wird nicht zu meinen schönsten Erinnerungen werden. Erst schreiben wir diese doofe Physikklausur, für die David ja entschuldigt ist! Und danach darf ich mir von Dad hier im Wohnzimmer anhören, wie verantwortungslos und kindisch ich doch bin, weil ich mich von David hab überreden lassen, nichts zu sagen! Ganz zu Schweigen davon, dass ich die ganzen Stunden über meine große Klappe gehalten hab, obwohl ich wusste, was los war und wo er vielleicht stecken könnte!"

Alex schielte zu Jason hinüber. "Tja und danach?! Werd ich erstmal nicht mehr sitzen können, Fuck! Vielleicht zieh ich mir vorher schon eine Trainingshose an, damit das Treppe-hoch-laufen nicht ganz so beschissen wird!"

Jason kaute auf seiner Lippe herum. "Tut mir leid ..."

"Muss es nicht," gab der andere Teenager zurück. "Aber diesem Blödmann da oben sollte es langsam mal leid tun! Der hat sich noch nicht mal bei mir entschuldigt!"

"Nicht," fragte Jason überrascht.

"Nein!"

"Er-er wird das wahrscheinlich noch, wenn Stephen mit ihm du-"

"Ja," lachte Alex sarkastisch. "_Dann_ schon, Jay! Aber vorher denkt David ja noch nicht mal dran!"

Alex drehte sich wieder von ihm weg und versuchte sich auf die Serie zu konzentrieren und nicht weiter über seinen idiotischen Bruder nach zu denken. Dieser dumme Ausflug auf die abgesperrte Piste hatte ihm beinahe das Leben gekostet und Alex war sich absolut sicher, dass ihr Vater David dafür hart bestrafen würde.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Im nächsten Kapitel geht es dann David an den Kragen :D Wir lesen uns! Eure Vanessa


End file.
